The Field Trip or Murphy's Law
by DemonDancing
Summary: Gh/V fic, Gohan's class goes on a field trip to Capsule Corps, what misadventures await? Well, so far everything from "knowing Bulma" to "future daughter coming for a visit"!!! And the story isn't done yet... What's this about tails and moons???
1. The Annoucement

**A/N**:  Alrighty then, I'm gonna warn ya'll now.  This story is written purely for entertainment value.  It does not follow any part of the real storyline, and it is basically plot less.  

I also admit right now, that if anybody thinks that this idea and scenario are suspiciously familiar, you're probably right.  I stole this idea from the ever-lovely Enchantress101, and since she never complained… If you like this (and even if you don't) you ought to check out her story Secrets.  It's a really good Gohan/Videl fic.  I just felt she didn't develop this particular scene to the fullness of its potential (possibly cause it wouldn't fit with her story) ^______^ 

Oh, and for those who are curious this takes place before Videl knows about Saiyins, Saiyaman, or even that Gohan is a fighter, but they are "going out"

Oh, and ~*~ this means change of scenes, for example, going from the Son house to the Hercule mansion… You get the picture.

Okay, enough of my pointless rambling, on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: Why do we bother? This is _fan fiction_ for chrissake.  It's all about plagiarism!!!

~*~ Chapter One: The Announcement ~*~

"Hey Videl, Hey Eraser." Gohan greeted the two girls with a grin.  

"Hey Gohan" they replied.  

"Did you hear about what happened the other day?"  Eraser asked as they began to walk towards class.  

"No, what?" 

Curious, Videl looked up. "Yes, tell us Eraser!"  

"Well, it seems that Saiyaman managed to save the day again!" 

Videl rolled her eyes and commented sarcastically, "Let me guess: someone robbed a bank and Saiyaman showed up to save the day." 

"Why don't you like the guy Videl?" asked Eraser, raising her eyebrows, "Besides, that's not what happened.  Saiyaman caught (a/n blah blah)" 

"Wow" said Gohan, making an effort to appear impressed and innocently clueless, "fancy that!" 

Videl snorted. She was just about to say something about how full of himself the idiot was, when the bell rang.  They hurried on to class.

~*~

When the bell rang at the end of sixth period (a/n last class of the day) the teacher stopped the class from leaving, and began passing out slips of paper.  

"Ok kids, on Friday our class and Mr. Smith's class will be heading out on a field trip to Capsule Corps!"  

The class stared at him for a minute before bursting into excited commentary.  

"Wow!" exclaimed Eraser, "can you believe it! We're actually gonna get to see Capsule Corps!!"  

Videl and Sharpener both grinned in response. 

"This is gonna be fun!" grinned Sharpener.  

"Yeah, the owners of Capsule Corps are even richer than my dad!"

Eraser whistled respectfully, "That's pretty impressive."  

Through all of this Gohan just sat and stared at his desk.  ~ _What is Bulma thinking! This could turn out to be very dangerous! A hundred things could go wrong.  This is **not** going to be good _~  

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked, breaking into Gohan's reverie. 

 "Nothing… I'm just tired, that's all." Videl nodded and backed off, but eyed him funny.  ~_ Something's not right…_ ~

~*~

After school Gohan flew home, fretting about the field trip.  It didn't make any sense!  Why would Bulma put so many innocent kids in a potentially dangerous situation!  He just shook his head and sped up.  

He reached home and /transformed/ back into his normal clothes.  Just then the door flew open and Trunks and Goten both crashed straight into Gohan, making him tumble backwards.  

"Watch it guys!" he said with a grin.  Man those two were really wild! 

"Sorry Gohan" they said at the same time, then grinned at each other and at Gohan.  "Wanna train with us!" Trunks asked 

"Please!" whined Goten, giving his brother a puppy dog look.  

Gohan sighed, "Alright squirts.  Make you a deal.  Let me talk to mom for a bit, change into my gi, and then I'll come train with you." 

"Yeah!!" The two boys cried and bolted off into the forest, laughing and roughhousing the entire way.  

Gohan smiled and shook his head.  ~_ Those two are real powerhouses, too bad mom doesn't let me train with them more often_ ~ 

With a sigh he gathered his scattered books and entered the house.

~*~

Hercule glanced at the paper Videl held out to him.  

"What's this all about?" he asked as he snatched it and skimmed over it.  "Aren't you a little old for a field trip?" 

"Well, it'll be a good opportunity to see the famous Capsule Corp from the inside.  Besides, I think we might even get to meet Bulma Briefs herself!" said Videl, knowing that this would be the best thing to say to get her overly ambitious father to agree to this.  

He snorted but his eyes lighted up at the same time.  

"This might be a good experience for you… Getting to meet such a rich and famous lady first hand…" he mused.  

Then he nodded to himself, signed his name to the paper, and went back to flexing and admiring himself in his mirror.  

Videl rolled her eyes, but left him alone.  She had gotten what she wanted.

~*~

Chi chi glanced at her son as she finished reading the permission slip.  

"Will you be excused from all of your classes?" She asked, giving him 'the look'.  

Gohan sweat dropped "Of, of course mom!"  

"Well… I don't see why you want to go.  It's not like you've never been to CC before." Chi chi sniffed.  

"I want to be there in case something goes wrong." Gohan replied. "I'm not sure Bulma knows what she's gotten herself into this time."  

Chi chi's face cleared for a second, then clouded up again.  "You're right Gohan, things could definitely get out of hand.  You definitely ought to go." 

Chi chi nodded to herself as the signed her name to the paper.  

"Now, why don't you go up and work on your studies."  

"Sorry mom, I _promised_ Trunks and Goten that I'd train with them this afternoon.  Besides, Videl and I did all of our homework during fifth period study hall."  

Chi chi's eyes formed hearts at the mention of Videl's name and nodded happily.  

"Of course son. I'm sure you did, my future daughter-in-law is a good example for you." Gohan sweat dropped and backed away.  "Right mom, sure, but we aren't that serious."  Chi chi eyed him knowingly, and Gohan turned and fled.

A/N: So, how did you like it??? I copied a lot from Enchantress101, and I really hope that she doesn't mind… I hope all of you review like good, responsible readers… I also hope you don't mind my continuous rambling at both the beginning and end of this fic.  Well… I hoped you liked this, and I'll warn you now, I'm gonna keep writing this no matter what you want, But it will be nice to get even more ideas for this disastrous trip.  I keep thinking up painful things to happen, but maybe there's something that even my sadistical mind will forget… Anyhoo, I'll incorporate any requests possible as long as I get at least five reviews.  Sound plausible?


	2. Where Is Everybody?

A/N: Okay, I know there are a lot of people out there just _dieing_ to read and review, so how come they're not? Come on people… This is a really good story…

Disclaimer: I really don't know why we bother… But here it goes anyways.  Idon'towndbzitbelongstosomeonemuchmoretalentedandcreativethanme 

(Big intake of air before continuing) I'dalsoliketothanktheohsolovelyandtalented_enchantress101_forherwonderfulideaandfornotcomplainingwhenistoleit. (Gasps for air and clutches sides moaning) I. Really. Shouldn't. Try. To. Talk. So quickly.  I just wanted to get it over with…

Okay, Here Goes!

~*~ Chapter Two: Where Is Everybody? ~*~

* Friday, the morning of the Trip *

~*~

Videl sat up and stretched.  The weather was good, it matched her mood.  She was really excited about getting to visit Capsule Corps.  

~_ I wonder what Gohan's problem the other day was.  Well, whatever it is I hope he's gotten over it enough to enjoy our Trip!_ ~  

She bounced up and began searching through her closet.  She felt like wearing something special today.  If what she had told her dad turned out to be true, and they actually got to meet Bulma Briefs, than she wanted to look really nice, wanted to impress them with style.  

~ _Besides, it would be worth a day of being slightly uncomfortable to see the look on Gohan's face when he sees me in something that isn't form concealing!_ ~  

She grinned evilly and found what she was looking for.  

It was a pair of tight black capris and a dark red tank top that accented her form perfectly.  

Carefully she brushed her hair until it shone and braided it, finishing the entire look by a pretty silver necklace her dad had given her when she was five.  

~ _Drop dead Son Gohan_ ~ she thought with a chuckle.  This was going to be a good day.  

(A/n yes, I know this is slightly out of character for Videl, but…)

~*~

"SON GOHAN GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"  

Gohan jumped out of bed and looked around frantically for a moment before calming down enough to check the time.  

He began panicking when he saw that he only had twenty minutes to eat, shower, and dress before he had to go.  Again he calmed down enough to jump out of bed and grab his things and head to the bathroom for a shower.  

He had just finished getting dressed when he panicked for a third time.  

Today was the field trip!  He swore softly and sprinted into the kitchen to wolf down his breakfast before running and taking off, kissing his mother's cheek on the way.  

"Bye mom, gotta run, gonna be late!"  

Chi chi just smiled sadly after her son.  

~_ It's too bad you're not here Goku… You would be so proud of what your sons have become._ ~ 

~*~

The class gathered outside bus, waiting for the teachers to get everything sorted out.  Gohan ran up and joined them right in time to be checked in.  

"Over here Gohan!" Eraser beckoned.  

Panting slightly, Gohan jogged over and smiled at her.  

"Hey Eraser, where's Videl?"  

"Right behind you!" 

 Gohan turned to greet her with the usual friendly hug, but stopped short when he saw what she was wearing. 

"Oh… gee… You look really nice Videl!" 

Videl laughed as Gohan scratched the back of his head.  "Thanks Gohan."  

"Yeah, you look really hot this morning, sweetie," Sharpener purred in her ear.  

"Stop that!" She said, swatting at him.  

Gohan glared daggers, and Sharpener backed off, but just a bit.  

"You excited guys?"  he asked to fill the sudden void he had inadvertently created.  

The girls both smiled and nodded, Gohan shrugged.  

Videl was about to ask about that, when the teacher interrupted.  

"Alright class.  Here's the plan.  We're going to get on the bus and fly to Capsule Corps.  That will take about 45 minutes.  Once there we _might_ get the opportunity to meet Ms. Briefs and her family.  Then we will get an explaination of what it is precisely that Capsule Corps does.  Then we'll have lunch on the front lawn.  After lunch we get a tour of the building, and a chance to see some of their latest projects.  Depending on the time after that, we will either go straight back to school where you will go home as normal, or if this trip is done earlier or much later than anticipated, we will stop by a restaurant on the way back.  Sound good?"

The class's muttering had been steadily growing, and when he asked this, it roared its approval.  

"Ok!  Everyone onto the bus!"  

Gohan, Videl, Eraser, and Sharpener made their way to the back of the bus where there was four seats facing each other.  

Claiming the seats, they plopped down, Gohan and Videl on one side, Eraser and Sharpener on the other.

"Well, here we go!"  Eraser said happily.  Her grin was infectious, and soon all four of them were smiling and chatting pleasantly about innocent subjects.

~*~

Meanwhile at Capsule Corps…

"WOMAN BRING ME CLOTHES!" Vegeta yelled from inside the shower.  

~_ Dammit. _~  She thought angrily ~_ Why does he have to be in such a bad mood all the time!_ ~  

"Get your own clothes Vegeta." She shot back angrily.  

She ignored his ranting and stormed off to work on her latest creation.  Soon she was completely lost in her work and oblivious to everything.  

Ignoring the time, she just sat doing the one thing that gave her a little peace.

~*~

Vegeta growled.  Why didn't his woman respond!

Muttering darkly to himself he stalked out in his towel, through on his gi and stomped off to the gravity room. As soon as he closed the door he became shut off from the rest of the world.

~*~

Trunks woke up and glanced at the clock.  It was still fairly early in the morning, about 8:45.  

~_ Didn't mom say something about a group of people coming at 9:30?_ ~

He laid, pondering whether he ought to get up and greet them with his mother…  

~ _Naw_ ~ he decided after a minute, ~_ they're mom's guests, not mine.  Besides, I'm still tired._ ~  

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

~*~

After the estimated 45 minutes, Capsule Corps came within view of the bus.  Everybody gathered at the windows pointing and calling to each other.

"Where is everybody?" Sharpener asked looking out the window.

"Yeah," Eraser agreed, "it looks pretty deserted…"

Gohan and Videl joined them at the window.

"Your right!" Videl said as she stared at the huge grounds.  "What do you think Gohan?"

"…Yeah, pretty deserted…"

"You sound really out of it Gohan, are you ok?" Videl asked, glancing at him with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Videl."

~_yeah right_ ~ she thought turning back to marvel at Capsule Corps.

After a time that felt longer than all the rest of the trip, the bus finally stopped and the doors opened.  The class cheered and poured out onto the grounds.  They began milling around and chattering, waiting for somebody to come and get them.  

After about twenty minutes of waiting, the teachers began to get slightly worried and started muttering to each other.  

Gohan, who knew what was most likely going on, decided to help out.  

"Excuse me Mr. Smith, Mr. Johnson, was someone supposed to meet us out here, or were we supposed to go somewhere else?" Gohan asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

The two men glanced at Gohan.

"We were told that someone would meet us here." Smith replied distractedly.  

Gohan nodded.  ~_ Well, here goes nothing._ ~   

Gohan walked nonchalantly towards the building. 

A couple of students noticed and pointed, either muttering or giggling as their natures dictated.

~ _What is he doing!?_ ~ Videl wondered, frowning slightly.

Gohan bent down and picked up a small rock from the ground.  Whistling slightly, he drew back his are and threw it at Trunks's window.

The teachers immediately cried out and began jogging towards him, while the students muttered excitedly; this was unexpected!

Gohan chose two more rocks and chucked them one after the other. 

He grinned as the second hit Trunks on the head.  The little boy had stuck his head out the window too soon!

"Ow!" He cried rubbing his head and glaring down.

The teachers and students had all stopped as soon as the window was opened, and stared at the scene unfolding before them. 

"What on earth do YOU want Gohan?" Trunks yelled, obviously angry at being woken up so *cough* early.

"Throw me your keys will ya!  Your parents are too caught up in whatever they're doing and forgot about us!"

Trunks disappeared from the window and the muttering began again.

Gohan knew these people?  Well enough to know which room would be occupied and ask for keys?  And why was he acting like this was the most natural thing in the world?

Gohan stood whistling below the window, and it wasn't long before a set of keys was tossed out the window.  

"Thanks squirt!" Gohan yelled up brightly.

"You owe me Son Gohan!" The little boy yelled and slammed the window.

Videl, Eraser, and Sharpener ran over to Gohan.  

"Wow man, you never told us you know the Briefs!" Sharpener exclaimed.

"I'm really impressed, you travel in some very high circles for a backwoods boy!" Eraser grinned.

Videl didn't say anything at first, she just stared at him, rather awed in spite of herself.

"What was that all about?" she asked finally.

Gohan gave her the Son Grin™.  "We're really old friends, practically family." 

The others just shook their heads in amazement.  

By this time the teachers and the rest of the students approached, murmuring their approval.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Sharpener.  "You gonna get us in this place or not?"

Gohan smiled.  "You guys wait here.  Bulma's probably working on some new thingy."  

The rest eyed him strangely, but let it pass.

Turning around he walked to the door, selected the right key, and opening the door entered the house."  

Everybody began chattering again, gossiping about the scene they had just witnessed. 

A/N So, did ya like it? I thought that it would be really funny if nobody was out to greet them, and it just seemed like something that could easily happen in their household. ^___^ I also thought it would be a good way to break the news to the class that Gohan knows the Briefs, since it wouldn't stay a secret for long.  Oh, and for the curious, When Bulma agreed to show the classes around CC, she did _not_ know that Gohan would be in the group, so this will be news for her.  Heeheehee!  


	3. Whoops!

A/N * Stares at all the reviews *  Wow! I've never had so many reviews before! I'm getting a high from all the attention! ^____^ I LOVE YOU ALL!! 

Oh, and TJ hun, you think like me, I was planning on the green guy making an entrance…

Disclaimer:  This is pointless, and we all know it.  Every single one of is plagiarizing freaks with little or no money and strange obsessions.  Oh well, I hereby declare that DBZ does not belong to me.  Happy?

~*~ Chapter Three: Whoops! ~*~

~*~

Gohan entered Capsule Corps and looked around.  

~ _Hmmm… If I know Bulma, she'll be working in the back room…_ ~

Gohan decided that was the best place to start, and strolled down the hall.

When he reached the room, he grinned and opened the door quietly.  As he had thought, she sat in the middle of the room, working intensely at something in her hands.  

Softly so as not to startle her, he knocked.  Bulma immediately jumped several feet in the air and whirled around.  

"GOHAN!?" she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

He smirked, trying not to burst out laughing at the expression on her face.

"I'm here with my class, Bulma.  But it seems like you forgot about the forty-some kids you agreed to show around CC."

Gohan could no longer contain his laughter as Bulma's eyes got very big as he said this.

"oh my kami," she whispered.  "How long have they been out there Gohan?"

"Oh, only about half of an hour."  He stated, managing to suppress his laughter.

She began to frown, then glare.  

"You mean that you didn't come get me straight away!?  You know better than that Gohan, for shame!"

He shrugged and gestured to the door.  "We're wasting time.  If we don't hurry, they might decide to explore by themselves."

Bulma sighed, got up, and dusted herself off.  "Ah well, I don't suppose I ought to get dressed up?" 

Gohan rolled his eyes.  ~ _women_ ~

~*~

The class began to get slightly impatient as time seemed to drag on. 

The muted muttering grew steadily.  What was taking so long? 

Finally the door opened.  Gohan emerged followed by a slim blue haired women in dusty work clothes.  

The women looked up and smiled at them as they approached.

"Hello, I'm Bulma Briefs, owner of Capsule Corporation.  I'd like to welcome you kids today, and I hope you enjoy yourselves!"

Everyone was completely silent for a moment.  This was the richest woman in the world?  And she would be their tour guide?  And she was dressed like _that_???

Bulma ignored their silence and began to tell them about the wonders of CC.

~*~

As soon as Bulma started talking, Gohan slipped away from her side to approach Videl and the others.

"Hey guys" he whispered.

All three turned to look at him.

"Wow" Eraser breathed, "You certainly are something Son Gohan."

Gohan scratched the back of his head in the familiar gesture.

Videl glared and they quieted down.  Videl turned her attention back to what Bulma was saying.

"…live here, as well as work here.  It makes it a lot easier to just get up in the morning and get straight to work.  We…"  Bulma continued to explain about Capsule Corps, while the entire class sat on the grass, completely entranced by her words.

~*~

After 'lecturing' for about 45 minutes, Bulma's throat was beginning to hurt.  

~ _I wonder how those professors do it_ ~ She thought.   

Winding down, she glanced at the students sprawled across the grass.  

"Any questions?"

Immediately, half a dozen hands were raised, and she steeled herself for what kind of things they might ask.

Looking at the students she pointed at one hand at random.

~*~

Bulma had answered about three questions when suddenly Trunks barreled out the door.  

Not paying any attention to where he was going, he smashed into Bulma from behind.

Both went sprawling on the ground, to the bemusement and bewilderment of their audience.

"Sorry mom!" Trunks chirped, trying to look innocent.  "Can Goten come over? Please?"  He displayed his latest skill.  The patented Son Puppy Dog Look™.  

Bulma's refusal died on her lips as she saw his face.  "Oh, alright.  But stay out of mischief!"  

Trunks smirked, and nodded happily.  "Thanks mom!"

With that he turned and scampered back into the house.

~*~

The class was muttering again, it had a tendency to do that.  Gohan couldn't do anything more than stare at Bulma.

~ _Is she INSANE!!! Those two will blow everything!!!  I think I'll just crawl into a corner and die…_ ~

Videl glanced curiously at Gohan.  ~ _I'm beginning to think something might be seriously wrong with Gohan…_ ~

A/N  I'm Sorry, this was a really bad transition chapter.  Sorry! Please review anyways!!!  I will keep on my toes and continue with writing about the Trunks/Goten fiasco!  Smirks Evilly, Vegeta Style.  The next chapters gonna be good… Hen hen hen!


	4. Savages

A/N: * Looks at __________ funny * Riiiight… ^_____^

I'm so happy that you all like my story!  For your sake, I am going to try to get my chapters out once a day, two days at the most.  (hint, the more reviews the quicker I'll be ^____^)

Right now I'd like you all too meet Tessa-chan.  T-chan is my psycho-path-dbz-consultant-know-it-all-person-person!  She's really annoying, but she's a self proclaimed dbz expert, and I can turn to her for anything I don't know.

Disclaimer:  

*mutters painfully* I don't own dbz.

T-chan:  What did you say?

* slightly louder * I don't own dbz!

T-chan:  I can't HEAR you!!!

* turns Super Saiyjin * I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!

T-chan: Ooooh, I didn't know you were a Saiyjin!!!  Cool!

* ki blasts Tessa-chan *

T-chan: * giggles * again!

* glares Veggie-style * You giggle one more time and I'll fire you!!!

T-chan: * looks horrified, falls to her knees * anything but that, oh Great Mistress Lexi-sama! 

* smirks, turning normal * Let's just start the story shall we? My readers are waiting.  * sits down at desk and begins typing.  T-chan, still on knees, notices twitching tail.  *

T-chan: * grabbing tail and playing with it * Let me know when you need my fountain of knowledge, Great Lexi-sama!!!

* tries to flick tail out of T-chan's grasp * I deeply regret asking for your help, look at how long my simple DISCLAIMER got!!!

^________________________^

~*~ Chapter Four: Savages ~*~

~*~

Trunks couldn't believe his luck.  His mother had actually agreed to let Goten come over!  Learning the Puppy Look™ from Goten was worth it!

~ _And the look on Gohan's face was priceless! ~ He smirked._

~ _Too bad I didn't have a camera, Goten would've had a blast! ~_

Grinning widely, Trunks dialed the Son's phone number.  

~ _come on Goten, pick up the phone already! ~_

Finally Goten picked up on the other end.  If possible, Trunks's smile got bigger and more mischievous than ever.

~*~

"Hello!" chirped Goten.  (A/N the little guys 'chirp' a lot ^^)

"Hey Goten!" cried Trunks.  Goten picked up the mischievous tone of Trunks's voice, and smiled.  

~ _Wonder what he's planning… Probably something good! ~_

"Hey Trunks, what's up?"

"Wanna come over?  It's all right with my mom."

"Sure!  I always like coming… but don't you have some high school tourists?"

"Yep.  Your brother's one of them.  You wanna hear what he did!? (yadda yadda)  But you shoulda seen his face when mom said you could come! Hen hen hen"

Goten giggled,  "bet it was priceless!"

"Most definitely!"

"Say… Have you decided what you're gonna make him do?"

"Yessir!  Listen, here's the plan…"

Goten and Trunks sat conspiring for almost twenty minutes before they hung up, agreeing to see each other soon.

~*~

Chi chi was out in the back doing laundry when Goten bounced up.

"Hey mom, Trunks wants me to go over to his house, can I?" 

Chi chi scowled.  She was about to say now no when Goten pulled out his secret weapon.  He gave Chi chi the patented Son Puppy Dog Look™, guaranteed to work every time.

"Bulma said it was okay!"

Chi chi immediately broke down and nodded.

~ _Kami knows I need a break… ~_

"Alright, have fun dear."

"Thanks Mom!"  Goten hugged her and kissed her before running off, hollering for Nimbus.

~*~

It had been nearly half an hour since Bulma had agreed to let Goten join forces with Trunks, and Gohan was still in shock.  He completely missed was Bulma was saying, and didn't notice when Videl tried to get his attention.

"Pssst, Gohan."

"…"

"Gohan!"

"…"

"_Gohan!!!"_

Gohan still ignored her.  Videl sighed, it was hopeless.

~ _ Something is most definitely wrong with Gohan and I intend to find out. ~_

She was about to hit him to get his attention, but something caught her eye.

Startled, she, and a large quantity of other kids, turned to stare at the sky.  Headed their way appeared to be a golden cloud!

~ _ And is it just me, or is that someone… sitting__ on it?! ~_

A group of girls began screaming, and everyone was yelling or calling.

"Oh my Kami…" Gohan muttered, rubbing his temple. 

~ _I should have known he wouldn't bother landing and walking! Damn but he's making a commotion.  Good thing he can't fly! ~_

Bulma noticed where the children were pointing, and began laughing as she saw Goten zooming around on Nimbus.  Soon the class began to eye her warily, certain that she had to be mentally unstable or _something.  _

She got her laughter under control and quickly came up with an excuse.

"Don't be startled kids, that's just one of my newer contraptions!  I loaned it to Trunks's friend for a test period."

~ _I hope Goten or Trunks doesn't let anything slip… This might not have been one of my brighter ideas. ~_

By this time Goten had jumped off Nimbus and was running towards his brother.

~*~

Videl stared at the little boy.

~ _I hope it's just me… but that kid looks alarmingly like Gohan… ~ (a/n Videl hasn't met Gohan's family yet)_

Her eyes grew wider as the boy made his way up to Gohan and jumped the still stunned teen.  Both boys tumbled backwards.

Goten managed to get on top of a laying down Gohan and began to systematically punch him, all the while giggling in glee.

Trunks, having heard the commotion Goten's entrance created, ran out to join the brawl, also laughing insanely.  

The students and Videl couldn't do anything but stare in open-mouthed horror.

~ _The little barbarians! ~ Videl thought._

Bulma had given up trying to prevent her laughter attack and was rolling on the ground, clutching her sides while howling with mirth.  

The kids ignored her, passing her off as crazy, and kept staring as Gohan was swarmed.

"Take that! And THAT! And That!"

"HIYA! This is for waking me up!"

"Just for YOU… kiYA!"

They continued shouting and punching for a couple minutes before Gohan got his feet under him.  After he was standing, he had no trouble holding off the savages.  He merely grabbed their hair and pulled up so they had to stand on tiptoe to keep from getting all their hair ripped out.

"Hey! This isn't fair OR dignified Gohan!" cried Trunks glaring and struggling.

"Let me GO big brother!"  Goten grinned evilly, a trick he'd learned from Trunks.

"Or I'll tell them about Smmmph mmmmph!"

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say, because Gohan had twirled both him and Trunks so that their backs were pressed against him, and his hands were firmly over their mouths.  He blushed bright red when he noticed that they were the center of attention.

"Um… Uh… Gee, I'll be right back!"

He quickly turned and jogged towards Capsule Corps with the little guys' feet dragging on the ground.  

There was complete silence as he entered CC, broken only by Bulma's helpless laughter.

A/N:  Didja like it??? Didja Didja???  What's gonna happen to Trunks and Goten inside???  What does Videl think???  Will Bulma have a heart attack from laughing???  Will you be considerate and review???  And what is Trunks gonna make Gohan do for him???  

Read, Review, and FIND OUT!!!

Oh, and sorry for the short chapters… I'm trying to get them out quickly and have them all relate to the same subject as much as possible, so Please bear with me, and I will write more soon!!!

"Tessa-chan, Hun,  _STOP PLAYING WITH MY TAIL OR, KAMI HELP ME, I WILL KI BLAST YOUR SORRY ASS INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!!!!! X.o;;_


	5. Blackmail

A/N: Hi People!  I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, but my life has been really hectic for the last two days  (hospital, retreat, cat scan…)

Well, enough babbling because I have what you have all been waiting for, CHAPTER FIVE!!! (wild applause from readers) 

Thank you, thank you, you're really too kind…

Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!!! It belongs too ME!!! (I also own South Park, Heath Ledger, Queen Elizabeth, and Ben and Jerry Ice Cream.)

~*~ Chapter Five: Blackmail ~*~

~*~

"What were you guys _thinking_!?!" Gohan was furious.  He couldn't believe that the brats had nearly spilled the beans on everything he had worked so hard to hide!

"…" The two were silent.  Now that they thought about it, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to attack him like that…He was a hell of a lot stronger then both of them put together… 

~ _Nah, the look on those big kids' faces was worth the beating we'll probably get._ ~ This thought made Trunks smirk.  It had been worth it all just to see the horror on their faces…  ~ _I love being hereditarily evil! Poor Goten doesn't have that excuse._ ~

Goten, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what in Kami's name Trunks was smiling about, he was trembling in his boots.  

~ _I hope Gohan doesn't beat us up… I hope he doesn't turn super and ki blast us… I hope…_ ~ 

At that point Goten ran out of things to hope for, because Gohan had come out with his verdict.

"Alright brats." 

~ _Uh oh_ ~ thought Goten, ~ _Gohan _never_ calls us brats… we are definitely in for it…_ ~  

Trunks stopped smirking.  This was bad.  This was very bad.

"Listen up, and listen good. If you do 

"Listen up, and listen good. If you do **anything** to blow our cover, and I mean **_anything_** I will take it upon myself to punish you in the only way I know." 

As he said this, Gohan steadily raised his ki level.  By the time he announced what their sentence would be, he had turned Super and was still rising.

"I will drag you into the gravity room and beat you.  I will turn the gravity as high as I can reasonably stand, and I will beat you.  When I am done I will permit you to leave, but you will not eat.  When you have recovered sufficiently, Kami help me I will beat you again.  This will continue for a week.  You will eat no more than one normal human child serving of food in a day.  When your punishment from me is over, Kami only know what you will suffer if you see me again for a year."

There was complete silence as Gohan calmly powered down, turned around and walked out.  

Trunks and Goten turned to look at each other.  

~ _You know, it would be funny if he hadn't been so _**calm**_ about it all…_ ~  

Slowly they stood up and walked off to Trunks's room.

~*~

~ _Wow! That felt really good! _~ Gohan thought with amazement.  

~_ Who knew that threatening people could be so much fun…?  To bad I didn't throw them in with Vegeta… But if they pull another stunt like that, I **will**._ ~

When Gohan joined the rest of the students he noticed two things.  One, They seemed to edge away from him like he was diseased, and Two, Bulma was still on the ground laughing hysterically.

Gohan sighed, smiled at his classmates, (you continued to edge away) and glared at Bulma, (who made an honest attempt at getting herself under control, but failed miserably.)

~@ _Hey (giggle) Vegeta!!_ @~ Bulma called through her bond.

~@ _What woman._ @~  

~ _Oh yeah, he's mad at me isn't he… oops_ ~

~@ _Well, um, I can't get myself under control… YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT!!! _ @~  soon even her mind voice was filled with laughter. 

~*~

Vegeta growled in annoyance.  What did his woman think she was doing, disturbing him while he was training!

~@ _Spit it out, woman, I don't have all day._ @~  Vegeta was slightly curious what could possibly send his woman over the edge like that???  Normally she was a feisty //.

~@ _Goten… (giggle) Trunks… (giggle) poor Gohan… (laughter)_ @~

Vegeta was growing more agitated and more curious, not a good mix in the prince.

~@ _What the hell does Kakorott's brats have to do with anything?_ @~

~@ _Just… everything!!!_ @~  By this time her mental and physical voice had escalated amazingly.

~@ WOMAN @~ Vegeta roared in anger.  Why couldn't his woman do something as simple as tell him why she had contacted him in the first place?!

Bulma just couldn't stop laughing.  ~ _Its strange_ ~ she thought in a weird, abstract way, ~_ I want too, but I just can't stop!  Everything is funny right now! Especially the look on Gohan's face!!!_ ~  Now she couldn't even think straight. Her laughter was overflowing and she couldn't get a word, or thought, in edgewise.

Vegeta began to grow red in the face.  He was dying of curiosity as to what the hell his woman was so excited about!

~@ _ You have exactly thirty seconds to tell me what you want woman._ @~ He said with vehemence.

The only response he got was more laughter and giggling.  ~ _that's it. _~

Vegeta shut down the gravity and stomped off towards his mate.  He heard her laughter from behind the house.

Desperately curious, and not wanting to admit it, he rose and flew over the house.

~ _What the hell is that woman's problem!?_ ~

A/N: *sticks out tongue* Nah, Nah! Now you have to keep reading to find out what's gonna happen to Vegeta and the class!  I'm sorry this chapter is so disgustingly short, *looks over shoulder and grimaces* but my head hurts really badly, and the neurologist wants me to take it easy with "strenuous mental activity".  I don't know what the hell her problem is, she wouldn't even excuse me from school!!!  Ah well, I'm gonna go behind her back and write anyways hen hen. 

*turns and transforms super sayjin*

"I TOLD YOU ONCE, I TOLD YOU TWICE, I TELL YOU AGAIN, **_STOP PLAYING WITH MY FRIGGIN TAIL OR I WONT LET YOU HAVE TRUNKS FOR A FRIGGEN WEEK!!! _**"

Tessa-chan: *immediately drops tail and grovels before DD* Oh great mistress Lexi-sama, your humble servant begs forgiveness!!!

*smirks* You are forgiven.

T-chan: *looks up hopefully* I am?

No.  *ki blasts T-chan lightly* 


	6. Explosions

A/N:  Hi again! I might have to write this quickly, my brother is being bitchy and is mad that I'm on the computer so early. (I think he's jealous)  So, just to spite him, I think I'll write you guys a _nice, long chapter! ^____^  Have fun!_

Disclaimer:  The Last time I checked, I didn't own DBZ, and I check nearly every day.

~*~ Chapter Six: Explosions ~*~

~*~ 

Bulma was so busy laughing that she didn't realize what Vegeta was doing until it was too late.

~@ _NO VEGETA!!! Go Back!!! @~_

She completely stopped laughing.  It wasn't funny anymore, now they were in serious jeopardy of these students discovering something they shouldn't.  

~ _Now that I think about, so were all the other things, this is just more immediately visible… is this why Gohan got so angry? ~_

"WOMAN" Vegeta screamed from above the CC building, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The entire class whirled around.  They stared, openmouthed as they saw Vegeta, floating in the air.  Gohan covered his face in his hands and began muttering about how incredibly stupid certain members of the royal family could be.

~@ _Vegeta! Do you realize you are parading yourself in front of a bunch of teenage humans? @~_

Vegeta looked down, and noticed, for the first time, that there were a large number of strangers on the front lawn.  

"Shit." Vegeta quickly began to try to come up with something he could do to ice over this mess.  ~ _It's all the fault of Kakorrott's Brats! If they hadn't been in my wife's mind I wouldn't have bothered to come out here! ~_

Not thinking about the consequences, Vegeta flew down to land on the grounds and stomped over to the group, still in his dirty gi.

"You, filthy Spawn of Kakorrott, are in deep shit." Vegeta smirked.  ~ _That weakling will probably run away! ~_

~*~

Gohan glowered and marched up to Vegeta, fuming.  ~ _I shouldn't be glad about this, but I am.  One more thing I need to get off of my mind quickly.  I need a spar. ~_

"You. Me. Spar. Now." He growled at Vegeta in monosyllables.  

He smirked as Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and a flicker of surprise passed over him.

"I have a hell of a lot on my mind right now, and you and your _brat  haven't helped out a whole lot.  So you're gonna make it up to me.  Right Now.  But not here, somewhere where the uninitiated aren't going to see us." _

~ _Damn, I seem to be making a lot of angry speeches today! ~  Gohan smirked sarcastically._

Vegeta matched him glare for glare, but surprisingly, couldn't manage to surpass Gohan's.  He nodded shortly.  

"Fine.  As if Kakorrott's brat could beat me!"  

With that, they both turned around; Vegeta flying over the roof, and Gohan stomping through the house.

~*~

Videl was in shock.  When those little barbarians swarmed him, she had seen her kind gentle, never-get-mad-for-any-reason Gohan, get _angry!  _

And just now she had seen her always-calm-and-sensible boyfriend blow a fuse!

~ _What the hell was that guys problem!  How dare he threaten my Gohan like that!? And why did Gohan challenge him to a spar, that other guy was big and muscular.  I didn't think Gohan could even fight! ~_

Videl turned to look at Bulma, watching to see what she would do.

~*~

Bulma couldn't believe it.  Now she was left to explain to a crowd of mindless teenagers why they had seen a man fly, _and why they had seen non-violent little Son Gohan go off to fight him._

~ _They had better watch it, if those two blow my beautiful gravity chamber, I swear that I will skin both of their Saiyin hides. ~_

Everybody was slowly turning to look at her.  She smiled hesitantly as her mind raced.

~ _Why oh why do I always have to come with an excuse for those sorry males? ~_

"Well, I think it's time to break for lunch!" Bulma said, more cheerfully than she felt.

"Um, Miss Briefs… Who was that?"  Asked a raven-haired girl from the back. 

~_ Say… Wasn't she hanging out with Gohan? ~_

"Oh, that was my husband Vegeta!"  Everybody stared at her.

"…Uh, Why was he flying?" asked another kid, closer to the front.

Bulma smiled.  "He's a martial artist.  You've probably seen him compete.  He does it with another of my gadgets.  Unfortunately, the process of making them takes so long and is so expensive, I can't mass produce them."

This seemed to pacify most of them, although several still looked curious.

~ _I'm good… I'm real good…Now I better make sure that none of the kids go off looking for my lab. ~_

She got the kids to sit down and begin eating.  Everything was going smoothly…

~*~

Trunks and Goten had been sitting fairly calmly playing video games for about half  an hour, before their energy began to get the better of them.  They began to get overly aggressive and violent.

"NO FAIR YOU CHEATER!!"

"I'M NOT CHEATING, YOU ARE!!" 

"FINE I'M NOT GONNA PLAY WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

"FINE!!!"

They glared at each other for thirty seconds before breaking out in grins.

"Lets go bug Gohan!" Trunks yelled, completely forgetting about The Threat.

Goten remembered and nixed the idea.  "Nah, remember what Gohan said… I happen to like my food and my life."

"Well fine, spoilsport!  Let's go look at mom's new invention!"  Trunks was very happy that Goten had remembered, he liked his food too.

~*~

Vegeta followed Gohan into the Chamber, and locked the door.  Gohan turned the gravity so that it was nearly unbearable.

Vegeta began to sweat.  This was several notches above what he normally used, and the Brat wasn't even hampered by it.  

~_ This might be more challenging than I anticipated… ~_

Vegeta began to warm up as Gohan grabbed an extra gi and threw it on.  It was /slightly/ too small, but hell if he cared right now!  He began to warm up as well.

~_ Maybe I was overreaching when I turned the gravity so high ~ he thought wryly, he was feeling rather heavy at the moment._

Finally the two Saiyins faced each other and assumed a fighting stance.  They began to power up; each determined to win.

Vegeta reached up, nearly to SJ2, but couldn't quite make the jump.  Gohan, on the other hand, had emotions on his side.  He broke over and kept on rising.  Vegeta's nervousness grew.

~ _I'll be damned if one of Kakarrott's brats beat me… ~_

Finally Gohan stopped powering up, and the fight began.

(A/N: **insert big fight scene I'm sorry, Lexi-sama is ****very bad at fight scenes.  Use your imagination, or beg until I decide to give in and spend a long time writing up a wonderfully awful scene that isn't worth the time it takes to write it.)**

~*~

Videl and the class were enjoying a pleasant lunch on the lawn.  She, Sharpener, and Eraser were discussing what had happened.

"I still can't believe what those little guys were doing to some one as cute as Gohan!"  Eraser stated, still rather indignant on Gohan's part.

"_I am still wondering how such a scrawny guy managed to hold those two like he did."  Sharpener replied._

"Oh, Gohan is quite a bit more muscular than he lets on" Videl said, not realizing the implications of what she said.  The other two stared at her.  Both were slightly jealous, although Eraser didn't begrudge Videl, she was good friends with both and knew they were perfect for each other.  Sharpener on the other hand…

"I want to know if I can convince Bulma to make ME one of those flying devices, my dad could certainly afford one!"  Videl continued, blithely unaware of the looks she was getting.

"I wonder what Gohan was thinking when he challenged that big muscled guy to a fight, a little wimpy book worm like Gohan couldn't possibly hold a candle to someone like that!"  Sharpener said with superiority.  

"Now wait a second!"  Eraser cried, "Gohan sure as hell ain't a wi…"

She stopped mid-word as the ground began rumbling.  The kids screamed and clutched each other.

Videl hung onto Eraser and looked around.  Bulma was still standing calmly eating her lunch!  She looked as if she didn't notice the shaking or the screams.

~ _I'll be dammed if anyone else has more endurance than me! ~ Videl thought irritably.  ~__ I might as well stand up too… ~  She struggled for a bit trying to get steady, when a sudden explosion sent everyone down to the ground, even Bulma. _

~ **_damn it! ~  Bulma thought.  ~__ So much for calm and in control! ~_**

Soon a roaring sound filled the air around her. 

She looked over at her lovely gravity chamber.  Or, more correctly, where it used to be.  Now there was only a huge, pulsating golden aura.  The kids followed her gaze and their eyes widened.  Several girls fainted.

~_ weaklings ~  Videl thought with disdain.  Bulma quickly ushered them behind the bus while mentally screaming at Vegeta._

~@ **_STOP THIS INSTANCE!!!  UNLESS HIS ALMIGHTY ROYAL HIGHNESS WANTS TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A YEAR OR TWO!!! @~_**

Almost instantaneously with her cry, the aura dimmed immensely.  Five seconds later it was gone, and there was a long moment of complete and utter silence, broken only by frightened whimpering.

~*~

Gohan stared at Vegeta's limp body.

~ _Wonder why he stopped fighting at the last second… ~_

He tilted his bead back to ease the pain in his neck. He stared up at the blue sky and fluffy clouds.

~_ I love the sky… wait a second… SKY?… **CLOUDS?!? Oh shit. ~**_

~ _Well, that explains why Vegeta quit **and why I don't feel heavy, as well as how I managed to knock someone as thickheaded as him out. ~**_

Gohan turned and changed back into his school clothes, after wiping himself off with a wash cloth.  Dressed, he walked back out to Vegeta, who was slowly coming too.

"You stopped fighting, Vegeta."  He stated warily.  "You should have blocked that last one."

Vegeta growled.  It was bad enough that the Brat had gotten the best of him, but going out of his way to be _nice… That was more than Vegeta could handle right then._

"Out of my way, Spawn of Kakarrott" he growled menacingly and Gohan stepped aside in respect to the other /man's/ damaged pride.

~ _The Brat is certainly acting strangely today… ~_

~*~

Gohan grinned.  He felt amazingly good.  He had beaten the shit out of Vegeta, and had managed to scare the living daylights out of his brother and Trunks.

Whistling cheerfully he walked towards the last place the class had been.  

They weren't anywhere in sight.  

Sighing, he shut his eyes and felt around for their ki.

He frowned, why were they behind the bus?  Worried, he jogged towards them.

"Hey Bulma?!"

~*~

Bulma stiffened as she heard someone call her name, but relaxed when she recognized Gohan's voice.

"You kid," she said, glaring at him, "You are in trouble."

She pulled him out of the student's hearing range. 

"You blew up my gravity chamber.  Do you realize how long it's going to take to fix?!  Do you understand how long I'm going to have to put up with a cranky Vegeta?!?!"

Gohan looked sheepish.  "I'm real sorry Bulma, but everyone seems to be conspiring against me today!  Besides," he continued with a grin, "if you have any problems with Vegeta, you can send him to me."

Bulma stared at him.  "If you say so…" she replied uncertainly.

Videl chose that moment to approach Gohan.

~*~

Videl was rather stunned.

After the explosion, Gohan had come back.  She was _sure that he'd go over to make sure she was okay, but __nooo, he went over to chat with that blue-haired bitch!_

~ _I wonder if there's a reason that he's 'almost family' with the Briefs… ~  _

She knew she was being cruel and unreasonable, but that was just a part of her personality.

Deciding that it was safe for now, Videl stomped over.

"Gohan!"

~*~

Gohan turned, amazed at the anger he heard in her voice.

"What's wrong Videl?"

"What's wrong? _What's WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong, you bastards…"  she stopped at the look Bulma was giving her.  "What?!"  she snapped, annoyed._

"Videl?  THE Videl??"  Bulma asked incredulously.

Videl nodded in confusion as Gohan groaned.

Bulma clapped her hands with glee.  "Goody!  I've been dying to meet you ever since you and Gohan started going out!  Chi chi is very impressed with her future daughter-in-law!"  Gohan and Videl both sweatdropped, then began rapidly denying it.  

Suddenly there was a collective shriek from the teens behind the bus.

~ _What now!? ~  All three thought at the same time, turning to see what was wrong…_

A/N:  CLIFFY!!!  I _LOVE cliffies!  They is the BEST!!! (except when they are in other people's stories that I'm enjoying ^__________^)_

Guess what the class is shrieking about now!  I hope you like my nice _long chapter!  (actually, it's not long at all, but at least its better than the LAST one^^!)_


	7. Green Guy

A/N:  Hi'ya everybody!  Thank y'all for reviewing, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! It's funny, I've run out of stuff to say and I haven't even said anything yet!!!  Oh well, I'll just say that I'm happy that I have so many reviews… *sniffs back a tear of happiness* Thanks all…

Oh, and WARNING= slight OoC in some places, as Well as a very screwy and incorrect Mirai Timeline… Don't flame me to tell me this because I already know.  Instead, please enjoy the humor that this move gives me access to…

Disclaimer:  I've run out of semi-creative ways to put it, but I think you get the picture anyways… For those who give a damn, I don't own DBZ.

~*~ Chapter Seven; Green Guy ~*~

~*~

Gohan, Videl, and Bulma all raced to see what was wrong now.  

To Gohan's relief and Videl's surprise it was /only/ Piccolo.  

"What's everyone screaming about?"  Asked the seven-foot-tall Green Guy himself.

Videl and Bulma sweatdropped as Gohan grinned.

"It's nothing Piccolo, they're just edgy.  They've never seen someone like you before."

Piccolo nodded slightly.

"Wha…what are you doing here Piccolo??  This visit is very… unexpected…" Bulma nervously glanced at the students who were staring in open-mouthed amazement.

"I felt Gohan and Vegeta's ki rise tremendously.  I was worried.  Were you two just sparing as Super Saiy-jins?"  Piccolo was innocently unaware of Gohan's frantic shushing movements; after all, they were at CC, right?

Gohan turned bright red and nodded miserably.  "I'm sorry Piccolo-sensei, I was very frustrated and needed an outlet.  Vegeta was closest.  But, could we maybe talk about this later…"  Gohan finished by looking around nervously.

Piccolo finally caught on and agreed.  "Find me.  I'll be at my waterfall when you're free.  But I warn you, if I feel anymore large rises in ki I will be here."

Gohan smiled.  "Thanks sensei, that means a lot, to know I have someone to guard my back…"  He looked wistful or a moment, then shook it off.  "Anyway,  I'll see you later Piccolo!"

Piccolo nodded, turned and flew off.

(A/N sorry for the stupidity and sap… it DOES have a purpose…)

~*~

~_ I wonder what the hell that was all about. ~  Videl thought, staring at her boyfriend.  ~ __This is certainly turning out to be an informative trip… ~_

Videl walked over to Gohan who turned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey Vi." 

"Hey Gohan."

He lowered his head and would have claimed a kiss, but Eraser and Sharpener were there too quickly.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!?"  Eraser screamed, waving her arms around enthusiastically.

The students crowded around, just as eager to know the answer as Eraser.

"Uh, my sensei?"  Gohan replied uncertainly.

They stared at him.

~_ Um, Wrong answer? ~  Gohan was still slightly giddy from his fight and all the sudden attention.  Bulma saw and clapped her hands for attention._

"Okay kids,  I think everyone's done with lunch?  Good.  Let's begin the tour part of your visit!"  Bulma continued on, keeping up the cheerful façade. 

~*~

=The MIRAI timeline=

Trunks sat on the ground.  He was really bored.  Ever since he had gone back into the past and gotten a chance to meet with people, he had felt something was missing in his life.

~_ Maybe I should go back there… Yeah, that would be fun…  And I'll take Pan with me! ~  He was suddenly excited and enthusiastic.  It would be great to have Gohan meet his future daughter… _

~_ And I'd love to see his face when he finds out… ~_

Trunks smirked like his father and flew off to get his adorable 'little sister'.

(A/N This is my story, so I say that Pan was born into the Mirai timeline.  I also say that Mirai Trunks is eighteen (Gohan's current age) and Pan is six.  I also warn you now that I'm not positive on Pan's character, so live with what I give you.)

~*~

"Hey Pan!"  Trunks was growing impatient.  If the kid didn't hurry up he might as well leave her!

"Coming Tunks-sensei!"  Pan chirped from inside. She popped out the window and flew to where he was hovering.  "What do you need?"

"I'm going to the future.  Would you like to come and meet your parents when they are my age?"

Pan's eyes widened at the mention of her parents.  (A/n In MY fic, Videl died giving birth to Pan (in the mirai timeline, not he 'normal' one) and Gohan got killed by androids.  She lives with Krillin.)

She grabbed his hand and began tugging him towards CC in an attempt to get him moving.  He laughed and scooped her up, flying as fast as he could towards home and the Time Machine.

~*~

=Normal Timeline=

Goten giggled and Trunks silenced him with a glare. 

"Sssssh, we're not supposed to be here!"  Trunks hissed with annoyance.

Goten stopped in mid giggle and nodded.  Trunks smirked; he liked being in charge.

They were snooping around in his mom's lab, trying to find something to occupy their time.

"Ah Hah!"  Trunks cried as he spotted something on the other side of the room.  

Both boys scrambled over to it when Goten suddenly stopped.

"Trunks, I think your mom's coming."

Trunks began to swear and pulled Goten behind the nearest machine.

~_ I take it this isn't good ~ Goten thought as he absorbed the words Trunks was using. _

He'd ask his mom about them later…

A/N:  The END FOR NOW!!!  

Sorry, this was another short set-up chapter.  I PROMISE that the next one will be longer and WON'T be just a builder upper. 

While you're waiting, I'd like to recommend someone… Celera is a REALLY good writer, check out her stuff.  She writes really neat (really LONG) sagas.  Read them.  She deserves a hell of a lot more reviews than she has! ^_________________^;; 


	8. Guests

A/N  I'm BACK!!!  (took my own sweet time about it…)  

I'm really pleased with the way this is going, and I can't figure out when I'll be able to stop it!!!  

I'm glad nobody got pissed at my /slight/ tweaking job, and don't flame me for what I'm /forced/ to do now.  

Also, if any of you have ideas that I can /steal/ and use, I'm all ears!

Keep the reviews a comin', and the chapters will pop up!

Oh and, I want to explain something before we start.  In my story Bulma has two labs, one PUBLIC and one PRIVATE.  Her Public one is the one she works on projects for the public, whereas the Private one is for personal projects (like the gravity chamber, so its really big)  P.S.  Goten and Trunks are in the PUBLIC lab…

Disclaimer:  I'm not even gonna bother…

~*~ Chapter Eight: Guests ~*~

~*~

=Mirai Timeline=

"All set Panny?"

"All set!"

Mirai and Pan settled themselves into the time capsule and Trunks finished programming it.

~ _I think the best place to set down wold be in mom's 'private' lab… She'll understand. ~_

With that as his final thought, Mirai pressed the button that would send them on their way.

Pan's shining eyes were a beacon in the dark.

~*~

="Normal" Timeline=

Gohan obediently followed Bulma, listening with half an ear as she described various aspects of CC.  

While they were walking past Bulma's 'private' lab, Gohan could have sworn he'd heard something.  

Carefully nonchalant, he headed back down the hall at the first chance he got.  

Videl, who was  (of course) dying of curiosity, followed closely.

Eraser quickly noticed that both Gohan _and Videl were missing, and (of course) jumped to conclusions.  Giggling and nudging Sharpener, Eraser pointed this out to him._

Sharpener growled and stalked off in the direction he figured they went.

~ _No way in hell that **Geek is gonna knock up MY girl… ~**_

~*~

Bulma, now lighter by three students, blithely continued on.

She came to the door of her 'public' lab.  Standing in front of it, she chattered about what the room was.

Entering it she turned on the lights and began to describe her current projects, answering questions as they arose.

Suddenly, for the umpteenth time that day, she heard a collective shriek.

~ _Kami help me, what now??? ~_

~*~

Trunks and Goten were silent behind The Huge Hunk of Project.  They were both praying fervently to Kami to let them get out of this mess alive, they knew they shouldn't be here.

Suddenly a very blonde girl (Eraser) poked her head behind The Huge Hunk of Project.  

She had heard small noises behind it and thought (a/n insert hentai).  

Instead of finding Gohan and Videl *cough*ing, she found two little boys.

Goten and Trunks and Eraser all began shrieking at once.

~ _Ooooooh shit ~ Trunks knew he was in for it.  He just knew it…_

Goten looked spooked, and the Blonde looked shaken.

~_ serves her right ~ Trunks thought maliciously.  _

The two little boys walked out from behind The Huge Hunk of Project to face their punishment like true Saiyins.

Bulma glared at them before making use of her infamous tongue.

"You two know better then to be in my work room!  This place is off limits to any and all of you People.  If anything has been broken by your careless behavior, you will be most sorry.  In fact, If anything is broken, I'm going to sentence you to a week of MY cooking!"  (a/n why is the Great Lexi-sama always threatening the boys with food?)

Both pairs of eyes widened to the size of saucers.  They gulped and began edging towards the door.

They had almost reached it when…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~

Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom in a clean gi, his hair just beginning to dry from the shower he had taken.  

He was still really pissed off at Gohan, after all, the weakling's brat had just surpassed him.

He began stalking moodily through the halls.  What he needed now was the TV.  

Suddenly a slight movement in the shadows caught his eye.

~ _Someone to beat up? ~  he thought hopefully.  ~ __Well, if it isn't, at least it's a distraction. ~_

He lashed out, faster than the human eye could see and grabbed hold of his "visitor" by the throat.

~*~

Sharpener growled.  He couldn't seem to locate the devious duo.  He couldn't possibly give up and let Videl get knocked up by any guy other than himself.

~_ Dammit, Videl is MINE!  Why doesn't anyone else see that? ~_

Suddenly he saw the tiny man with the huge muscles that had gone off and fought with Gohan.

~ _I bet it was only a verbal fight, there's no way that the Geek got out without any serious wounds if the fight had been physical. ~_

Sticking to the shadows, the blonde fighter breathed quietly, hoping not to be spotted.

The man was just about to pass him by without bothering him when a hand reached out and grabbed him.

He did the first thing he could before all the air was squeezed out of him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~

Gohan was well aware of the fact Videl had followed him.  He turned around.  No one.  

"You can come out Vi, I want you to walk up here with me."

Videl came out sheepishly.  He laughed, bemused.  He grabbed her hand and they began walking again.

"I'm pretty sure that I heard a noise from Bulma's Private Lab.  I want to check it out and make sure no one's in there that shouldn't be."

Videl nodded her understanding and they were silent as they approached the door. 

~ _Is that… That can't be… ~  Gohan couldn't believe his ears.  Unless he was very mistaken, he recognized that laugh…_

~*~

Mirai chuckled at the look on Pan's face as they stepped out.  It had been a rather tight fit, but they had made it okay.

Pan had a distinct pout on her face.  Mirai looked around and when he realized WHY, he couldn't help but laugh.

His mother's labs looked exactly the same!  The only difference was that here, Mirai could feel several very high kis.  And one very familiar one was right outside the door.

"HEY GOHAN!"  Mirai called, "COME ON IN!"

Pan's face developed a very odd look as she ducked behind Mirai.

Pan was really nervous.  She knew that her sensei wouldn't do anything bad… But she couldn't help but wonder how her daddy would react.  After two years, the wound his death made was still very raw.

She curled her tail even more tightly about her waist (under a cloth belt to keep it from being seen here). Although all of the others had had their tails removed, daddy had wanted her to keep hers.  He told her that it was a badge of pride, a mark of heritage.  He told her that the only reason his tail and Trunks's tail had been removed was because of the moon.  He had explained that, since there no longer was a moon, she could keep hers without fear.  The last thing he told her was that when she was old enough to make her own decisions, she could have her tail removed and he would support her 100%.  When he was killed she vowed to always keep her tail as a badge of remembrance to the great /man/ who was her father. (a/n lexi-sama is Sappy-Happy!)

~*~

Bulma stopped ranting and stopped to listen.  If that was what she thought it was… She cursed to herself as she did a head count and came up three missing.  She motioned the teachers over urgently.

"Okay, I need to go retrieve a lost sheep from the wolf's clutches.  You watch this class.  Make sure no one else leaves and that NO ONE TOUCHES ANYTHING."

With that Bulma spun around and sprinted out the door.  

Goten and Trunks exchanged a Look, and sped after her.  They weren't about to miss out on the action!

~*~

Sharpener's scream was quickly cut off and all he could do was struggle to breath.  

For such a short man this guy was STRONG!

Vegeta began to chuckle.  This was what he had lived for.  Torture, Pain…

The boy's face was beginning to turn blue and Vegeta was tightening his grip when he heard a shrill voice in his mind.

~@ LAY OFF THAT CHILD RIGHT NOW!!! @~ 

Vegeta began to swear.  That baka mate of his ruined everything!  

Sighing he squeezed tightly before throwing the boy across the room.  

Turning his back, he was about to stomp off, but something made me him stop.  

He had the strangest feeling that if he walked away now, he would regret it later.

~ _Baka mate ~ _

He turned his head to glare at the blonde idiot who knelt on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Baka chibi.  _Never wander around in my house if you can't defend yourself.  I'm a highly trained killing machine.  I follow my instincts.  If my mate hadn't stopped me, I would have killed you without remorse."  _

An idea struck him and he stalked back to the boy, kneeling down close, whispering in a threatening voice.

"and I suggest that you don't mention this to anyone… after all, I can easily find you and kill you.  No one could stop me, especially not you."  He smirked.  "Enjoy the rest of your visit."

He stepped back, turned and continued on his journey to the television set.

~*~

Bulma felt Vegeta calm down through the bond.  She slowed slightly, knowing the danger was over.  Looking ahead she saw a blond boy kneeling in the hall, looking dazed and out of breath.

~@ _Vegeta… @~  _

She was vehemently told to shut up, and she smirked.

~_ Must be Opera. ~ (a/n Opera is an american talk show thingie for women)_

~*~

Sharpener fingered his neck gently once he cold breath again.

He looked up to see Bulma Briefs hovering over him, looking concerned.

~ _Damn she's hot ~ _

He toyed with the thought of flirting with her, but Vegeta's threat was still too fresh in his mind.  

Not even Sharpener was THAT stupid.

~*~

Goten and Trunks sighed.  

Too bad, they had gone as fast as they could, but had STILL missed the action!  It was a pity…

They exchanged looks, and went outside to play training games.  

Anything to get them out of the house and out of Bulma and Gohan's ways.

~*~

Piccolo sat meditating by his waterfall.

Suddenly the back of his neck prickled.  Something felt wrong at Capsule Corps.

~ _It has to be me… There can't possibly be another Trunks ki and a Gohan look alike ki… can there? ~ _

He considered getting up and investigating, but decided against it.  He had the nagging feeling that those small humans wouldn't take it very well.

~*~

~ _It **is Mirai Trunks! ~ Gohan broke into a grin and turned to Videl.**_

"Its okay Videl, it's a friend!"

He turned and opened the door, striding up to Mirai and clasping his hand firmly, and doing that macho hug thingie.

He gave Mirai the Son™ Grin.  

"What's up Mirai?"  He asked.  Suddenly a very worried look came over his face.  

"We're not expecting more trouble are we?"  Mirai smiled at the concern in his face.

"Nah Gohan, I was just bored.  I finally defeated the androids!  I missed you guys.  I don't have many people to talk too… You're all dead!"

Videl's eyes grew huge.  "Gohan, what is he talking about?  And why are you calling him _Mirai??"_

Gohan smiled, relieved.  "Vi, meet Mirai Trunks, he's from the future.  Mirai, meet Videl."

Gohan was innocently unaware of the looks he was receiving.

Both Videl and Mirai were trying to contain their astonishment and laughter.  Pan, from her safety zone behind Mirai, was trying to contain the disbelief and awe that came from finally seeing her mother, and seeing her daddy as a teenager sensei's age.

They chatted for a moment before Mirai remembered a little someone who was using his legs as shock supports.

"Oh and Gohan, I want you to meet someone very dear to me…"

A/N: CLIFFY!!!! Mwah ha ha ha haaaaaaaa!!!  This is SO MUCH FUN!  I can't wait until I figure out how Mirai is going to introduce Pan! ^______~

(actually, I've already written chapter nine and am beginning chapter ten)

It's kinda sad, I'm beginning to regret ki blasting T-chan.  Now that she isn't here to spout of facts, I'm kinda at a loss…  Maybe I should go retrieve her from the hospital and give her a senso bean!  Otherwise I'll be done with the entire story by the time she's out!  *dramatic sigh*  Why can't life be easy…


	9. Surprises

A/N: Itsa me! Hi y'all. I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and I hope you are too... Especially since there really isn't an end in sight...  
  
I want to thank all of my faithful Readers and especially my faithful Reviewers.  
  
Please continue to review, and I will continue to write. (as I say every time) ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: This is a worthless waste of space, I never have and I never will, own DBZ.  
  
~*~ Chapter Nine: Surprises ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma walked back to her lab and found the children exactly where she had left them. She smiled gratefully at the teachers, and continued on as if nothing had happened.  
  
They spent another hour in the lab discussing her contraptions, and Bulma put tabs on several budding minds.  
  
~ I hope this trip hasn't scarred anyone too permanently... It's probably been one shock after another for the poor darlings. Kami help us if anything more happens. I can just imagine their faces if someone like my Mirai son shows up... ~  
  
Unbeknownst to Bulma...  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan, I'd like you to meet someone very special to me. It's okay Panny, you can come out. I doubt even Videl will bite!"  
  
Videl glared at Mirai. Why was he acting as if he knew her? Unless she and Gohan...  
  
Gohan smiled as a small face peeked out from behind Trunks's leg.  
  
"Who's she?" He asked bemusedly, for some reason she reminded him of someone... "Is she yours?"  
  
Trunks broke out laughing and Pan stared at him in horror and offense before piping in to clear things up. With the innocence only a six-year-old can muster, she replied.  
  
"Oh no daddy! Trunks is only my sensei!"  
  
Everyone stared at her, and she stared right back. Suddenly she realized what she had said and her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Did... Did you just call ME... DADDY!?" Gohan stared in shock. Pan nodded miserably and tears began to fall from the tiny face. What was gonna happen now? Sensei had warned her that she couldn't tell Gohan or Videl because then she might not get born.  
  
Unexpectedly, Gohan crouched down and held his arms open to the small child. Pan needed no further encouragement and threw herself at her father.  
  
She began to sob softly into his shirt. Gohan's eyes filled with wonderment and he looked up at Mirai for an explanation.  
  
"Pan is six. You were killed by androids when she was four. You two were always very close, so your death was very hard on her. After that I began to train her where you left off, and she lives with Krillin now."  
  
Gohan nodded. That made sense...  
  
"What about her mother?" Videl asked. She didn't know what to think. She really hoped that SHE was Pan's mother, but she was kind of confused where she fit in the story.  
  
"Well... I can't tell you any more than what Pan let slip, otherwise she might not get born. She wasn't supposed to say what she did," he snapped.  
  
His glare softened when he saw Gohan's arms tighten protectively around his newfound daughter.  
  
~ Maybe it was all for the best... ~  
  
(I swear I'm getting WAY too sappy for my own good...)  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma led the class through the halls and out into the back yard.  
  
"Okay class, You guys can relax for awhile before we move on."  
  
The class cheered and formed groups of chattering teens. Bulma smiled.  
  
This trip just might not be so bad!  
  
Just when she was thinking that, she heard someone call.  
  
Suddenly Krillin, 18, and a six year old Marron, walked out the door.  
  
Bulma smiled and walked over to them, as the students watched with a jaundiced eye.  
  
Krillin smiled and waved towards the kids, as they quickly turned away.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" He said smiling, "I didn't think you had guests, otherwise we wouldn't have dropped by."  
  
Bulma smiled back. "That's okay Krillin, you 18 and Marron are a lot more understandable than some of the other things that have been happening around here."  
  
18 cocked her head sideways and asked simply, "why."  
  
Bulma told them the whole story in an undertone. Krillin laughed through the entire thing. When she finished, Bulma was amazed to find that 18 had joined in the laughter!!!  
  
They all chatted while Marron sat silently in her mother's lap.  
  
~*~  
  
After Pan finished crying, Gohan stood up.  
  
Before Pan realized what was happening, she was sitting astride Gohan's powerful shoulders.  
  
She laughed in glee and clapped her hands. Videl smiled at the tenderness she saw in Gohan's eyes, and Mirai simply looked on approvingly.  
  
"Say Panny, want to meet Trunks as a kid?" Gohan asked to the giggling girl.  
  
"Yes!" She squealed, that was one of the BIG reasons that she wanted to come, she had been dying to see her sensei as a little boy.  
  
"He's about eight right now. Why don't I take you out to find him and my younger brother Goten, and Videl can take Mirai out to see Bulma!"  
  
Everyone agreed and they split up.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten yelled as he flung Trunks off of him, and both ran back together, a flurry of fists and feet.  
  
Gohan stood smiling while Pan sat on her perch and watched in amazement.  
  
~ Wow, sensei was really good, even when he was little! ~  
  
Suddenly the two boys realized they had an audience, and both whirled around to stare at Gohan and his `rider'.  
  
"Uh, hey Gohan... I swear we weren't doing anything to give us away... HONEST" Trunks cried.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, we're bein' good, just like you said!" Both boys were slightly panicked.  
  
Gohan began laughing and Pan wasn't far behind. The boys stopped making excuses and looked at each other. Then they smirked and turned back to Gohan, curious as to why he'd come out, if not to punish them.  
  
"Hey guys, come here, I wanna tell ya something." Gohan swung Pan off his shoulders and set her down as the boys approached.  
  
Crouching down to their height he smiled reassuringly at his daughter.  
  
~ Kami, but it feels strange to think about that. I wonder who her mother is... ~ He was pondering this for so long that Trunks had to punch him before he came out of his thoughts.  
  
"What did you wanna tell us nii-chan?"  
  
"Trunks, Goten, I want you guys to meet Pan. She's from the future. Trunks, you're here too."  
  
Both boys eyed him strangely, but Trunks's eyes quickly cleared.  
  
"I remember you telling us about Mirai Me! Who's she a Mirai of?"  
  
Goten's eyes cleared as well and he nodded his agreement to the question.  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head and Grinned(TM). "She's my daughter."  
  
Both boys' eyes popped out of their heads as they sweatdropped, then fell over backwards anime style.  
  
Pan eyed them and snorted. "My sensei was kinda weak hearted." She observed solemnly to Gohan. Gohan burst out laughing and would have said something in reply, but something caught his attention first...  
  
~*~  
  
Videl and Mirai walked through the house together and chatted companionably.  
  
~ He's pretty cute... But not nearly as cute OR enjoyable as Gohan. ~  
  
Mirai, completely unaware of her thoughts continued chatting.  
  
Videl opened the door and walked out, Mirai following closely.  
  
The people on the grass's heads all came up. Mirai raised his head and swept his gaze towards his mother. He began to smile, but suddenly caught sight of who was sitting next to her.  
  
Mirai yelled in anger and ki blasted 18. 18, who wasn't expecting any attacks went sprawling as Krillin jumped up in rage.  
  
He began screaming incoherently at Mirai as Mirai screamed back. Marron wailed at the tops of her lungs and 18 shuddered, trying to sit up. Videl stared at the now enraged Mirai, and the students blinked, not believing what they had just seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Hearing the ruckus out back, Gohan turned Super Saiyin and zipped towards the back.  
  
He was slightly relieved when he saw it was all just a misunderstanding. It would be easy enough to solve, although he regretted that he hadn't been there to stop it in the first place.  
  
He took a deep breath and screamed at them all to shut up.  
  
No one heard him, which was no wonder because now Bulma and 18 had joined the shouting match.  
  
Sighing Gohan gathered the largest Kamehameha that he could. Aiming it in the center of the `no man's land' he blasted a huge crater in the lawn. Everybody's head jerked up and stared at the floating golden figure.  
  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!"  
  
The silence was complete as Gohan landed and transformed into normal, to the complete and utter astonishment of his classmates, and most especially Videl.  
  
"Alright, I'm pretty sure this is all just a misunderstanding."  
  
Krillin turned bright red as he said that. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MISUNDERSTANDING?! THAT BAKA JUST BLASTED MY WIFE!"  
  
The screaming contest began again, but this time all Gohan had to do was turn Super, and everyone shut up.  
  
"Krillin," he growled menacingly, "I think you of all people ought to know how Mirai feels about the androids."  
  
Krillin's eyes softened slightly, but he didn't back down. However, this time he managed to keep from shouting. "That doesn't give that BRAT the right to blast my WIFE!"  
  
Mirai growled, and yelled in anger. "How the hell was I supposed to know that you MARRIED an EVIL ANDROID?!"  
  
That was too much for Krillin and he began to scream again about how his wife was not evil.  
  
Gohan was about to do his stuff, but to his surprise someone else got to it first.  
  
"Shut up Krillin." 18 said in a monotone. "That bastard isn't worth your breath. Come on Marron, we're leaving." With that, 18 grabbed her daughter's hand and walked off calmly. Krillin shot another death glare at Mirai before storming off after his family.  
  
The only sounds in the yard were Mirai's growls and the heavy breathing of fifty frightened students.  
  
Suddenly the silence was interrupted by coarse laughter.  
  
Everybody turned to see Vegeta, hanging out the window and howling with mirth.  
  
"That's the way to do it brat," he called between laughs, "ki blast the weakling bitch to hell!" With that he pulled his head back in and slammed the window.  
  
Even then his laughter could be heard booming from inside.  
  
A/N: HEE HEE HEE! I didn't even give the girls a chance to properly drool over Mirai! ^_______~() Oh well, that was WAY too much fun to write! I hope it's as fun for you to read as it was for me to write...  
  
I apologize again if I screw up ages, but you can all go to hell.  
  
I'm really happy to announce that I retrieved my Tessa-chan from the hospital, and she's here advising me (and playing with my tail *grrrr*)  
  
At least, that's what she claims to be doing. She's spending a lot more time drooling over Mirai than advising me on my story.  
  
Okay, I know I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now, just READ and REVIEW so that I write more SOON. 


	10. Chibis

A/N: Howdy everyone!  I hope you all have been dying to read this, otherwise…

I really don't have all that much to say right now… If I think of anything more, I'll let you know.

Yes, I know that this is a really really really short chapter, please don't flame me…

Oh, I'll clarify now that Pan, Trunks, and Goten are still out front.  Except for Pan, they can't fly.

Disclaimer:  The only DBZ thing I own is a Piccolo action figure, but my chibi sister stole it and named him Jack. Grrrrrr.

~*~ Chapter Ten: Chibis ~*~

The three chibis looked at the sky where Gohan had disappeared.  Pan, who was used to her daddy flying off quickly, turned and shrugged.

Goten and Trunks were about to run off and see what was happening, but Pan stopped them.

"No.  Uncle Goten, Sensei, you ought to know better."

They stared at her for a minute before shrugging and going back to their game.  Pan sat back and watched, trying to gauge their strength.

~ _I'm at least as strong as they are, if not stronger.  My training has probably been a lot more intense.  And I can Fly. ~ the last thought was full of savage joy.  She could do something they couldn't!_

She was about to ask if she could join them, when sudden movement caught her eye.

Her eyes were caught and held by the slim woman. 

~ _Android ~ fear clouded her mind, her daddy had been killed by androids… Had it happened again in this timeline?  Was that why daddy had gone behind CC?_

She began screaming in terror and scrambled back from the approaching woman.

Trunks and Goten stopped in mid punch and looked over at her.

Her eyes were slightly out of focus and she was flickering gold!

Marron, who was still teary eyed, looked over at the source of the terrified screams.  It was a little girl her age!

She pulled her hand out from 18's and ran towards the other girl.

"Are you okay?"  She asked, putting a tiny hand on Pan's shoulder.

Pan looked up through fear clouded eyes and saw a little girl.  The panic ebbed away and she nodded slightly.

"Is…is daddy…daddy…still…is he…still…is daddy still…" She stuttered, trying to ask the haunting question.

18 walked over and Pan began crying and backing away again.  

18 stopped as a thought hit her.  "You're from the future aren't you."  She stated it rather than asked it.  "Don't worry.  I'm good.  This is my daughter Marron."  With that, she turned around and walked back over to Krillin.

By this time Trunks and Goten had joined them and were rubbing Pan's back and reassuring her.

"Hey Marron, do you know what set her off like this?"  Goten looked towards Marron.

The little girl frowned.  "I think… I think in the Mirai timeline my mother is an evil android."

Trunks nodded and agreed.

"That must be it.  It's okay Pan, 18 is good.  Krillin and her are good friends with your dad."

Pan's tears ebbed away and she scrubbed her face with her hands.  Smiling tremulously she stood up.

"Can I train with you guys to take my mind off it?"  She looked at Trunks and Goten pleadingly.  Trunks was about to say no, she might get hurt, but Goten cut in.  He remembered the flicker of gold.

"Sure Pan.  If you want!  You can too Marron!"  He said extending the invitation to the other little girl.  Pan nodded eagerly.

Marron smiled.  For a minute she had thought that they wouldn't want her.  She turned towards her parents and saw them nod before flying away.  She turned back and smacked Trunks.

"YOU'RE IT!"  

A/N:  If you can't tell, Marron and Pan are both fighters in my story, and decently strong ones at that.  Hope you don't mind the shortness of this chapter too much, cause I promise that I'll start making them longer.

Next chapter is going to be a reflection back, of what the bulk of the students are thinking about all this.  It'll go back, probably to about the arrival, but I can't promise anything.  This might me more or less funny then some of the other parts, so you can tell me what you think… You know how… Or you can e-mail me at demoness22@hotmail.com.  Either way works for me.


	11. Title-less

A/N:  I am soooo sorry that I took so long with this chapter! I've been ill /__________\  Forgive me!

Also, I've changed my mind about this chapter, so I hope none of you were dead set on knowing the students' thoughts right away.  Now you'll have to wait until the last chapter, I figured it fit better.

T-chan: Nah… Actually, Lexi-sama just can't think of anything to write about that right now.

*Death Glares™ at T-chan* You weren't supposed to tell them that.  You are a sorry excuse for a Friendly Consultant™, ya know.

T-chan: *shrugs* Then you shouldn't have blasted me earlier.  Now I'm ticked at you. *sticks out tongue* 

*growls menacingly* That's it.  Now Trunks for a WEEK!!!

T-chan: *looks horrified*  But… But…

Nyah Nyah!  Anyhoo, I'll move on now, Tessa-chan is boring the readers.  hmph.

In my story Yamcha is a pro baseball player, and a VERY famous one at that.  T-chan isn't cooperating very nicely, so I'm not positive that this is correct information, but please just pretend that it is.

Thank you to all me WONDERFUL reviewers, I have a side note for you.

~As a special bonus, I will give an insert and a dedication to my 300th reviewer.

This is probably WAY over optimistic, and I doubt anyone will want the "privilege" anyway, but I want 300 reviews, and that's the only bribe that I can think of.

*shrugs* to those who car, the offer stands open.

Disclaimer: Ooooh… I have a surprise for all of you!  I don't own DBZ!!!  

~*~ Chapter 11: Too Lazy To Think of a Title ~*~

~*~

There was complete silence as Vegeta's laughter faded from hearing.

Finally an excited Eraser broke the quiet with that shrill squeal that only ditzy blondes are capable of.

"Gohan! YOU'RE the GOLD FIGHTER!!!"

Gohan turned bright red and nodded miserably as the girls tried to decide whether to fawn over him or to be ditzily terrified of his strength.

~_ Dammit.  I forgot that they were there._ ~ he sighed to himself, ~ _I doubt there's much left for them to find out about Us…_ ~

Sharpener cautiously turned to look at Mirai who was still standing in the doorway, his arm shielding Videl.

~ _that's funny,_ ~  he thought to himself.  ~ _I don't see his gun… And I wonder what The Crazy Guy meant by ki blast…_ ~

Sharpener was very confused by now.  In itself, that wasn't an uncommon thing, but someone was usually on hand to spew the answers.  Not finding an immediate explanation, he spoke up.

"What in the hell was that, and why does that guy have his hands on MY girlfriend???"

Mirai scowled at the blonde oaf.  Videl was this idiot's girlfriend?  What about Gohan and Pan?  Before Mirai could give a properly scathing reply, Videl dished out her own medicine.

"That is NOT our business, and I am NOT your GIRLFRIEND Sharpener!"

Gohan turned to look at Videl.

~_ Wow, I would've thought that she'd be one of the most demanding… I'm glad she's on our side!  The Class will probably take it better from one of it's own._ ~  

He was about to Grin™ at her, but her look stopped him.  It told him that when this was all over, she expected a FULL explanation of EVERYTHING.

He gulped slightly and the tension began to mount.

Bulma sensed this and gave a rather good (very false) imitation of a Son Grin™ and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants.

"I know kids!  why don't we all do a hands on project!  I'll show you guys how we make our capsules and how they work!"  She gushed out false enthusiasm, and the students seized the moment to do something that they could at least SORT of understand.

~_ Good thing they'll never be able to get their hands on the materials… but I'll skip steps and materials anyways… They couldn't POSSIBLY be interested in all the boring details!_ ~  she smiled evilly to herself and led them towards a workroom.

Mirai and Videl stepped outside, out of the way and followed the others alongside Gohan.

(A/N: Poor Gohan and Mirai, everyone else is too afraid of them for even the girls to gawk at their totally sexy bodies *drools*)

~*~

Our four chibis were having a lot of fun, running around smacking each other.

Trunks, who was it, whacked Goten, sending him sprawling, and zipped off. 

Goten jumped up and looked around.  Spotting Pan a little ways off, he sprinted towards her.

Pan looked around.  She couldn't find Goten, and she was pretty sure that she'd just seen Trunks tag him.

Suddenly she heard something behind her.

Whirling around she saw a blur, signaling that her uncle was charging her at full speed.

He was too close for her to try to get away, so, being a Son, she acted without thinking.

Gathering her ki she shot up into the air and hovered about 10 meters up.

Goten's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled, momentum getting the better of him.

Where had she gone?!

Suddenly he heard giggling from above him and his jaw dropped as he saw Pan floating above him.

"HEY! That's not fair!!! The rest of us can't fly!"

She laughed even harder and waved at Trunks and Marron who had joined the gawking Goten.

The game was temporarily forgotten as all three chibis' eyes lit up in anticipation.

here was the perfect opportunity to learn how to fly!!!

Pan could tell exactly what they wanted and smirked.

Before any of them could ask, she gave her answer.

"Alright.  I'll teach you how to fly."

All three ground-bound chibis cheered eagerly.  

Smirking slightly, she landed and began to teach them.

Soon all three were zooming through the air, albeit shakily.  

Laughing in exhilaration, they continued their game, now expanded to include the sky.

~*~

Yamcha glanced at his watch.  He was in the area anyway, he figured he'd drop by to see Bulma.

~ _And Kami help me if Vegeta's out and about… _~

He drove (yes drove, as in _car_) over to CC and got out.

He stared when he saw, first a large yellow school bus, and then four kids flying around.

Yamcha squinted, picking out individuals by looks and kis.

~ _Hmmm… I see Trunks and Goten… That girl's gotta be Marron… But who's the other kid?_ ~

He jogged over and looked up.

"Hey kids!  How are you?"

The three who knew him exchanged a glance and shot down at him.  Goten and Marron both began chirping and whistling and flapping their arms, and Trunks looked as if he was dying to join in, but had too much of his father in him.

Yamcha laughed and looked at Pan who was 'standing' uncertainly a distance away.

"Hey kid, come on over, I don't bite!  I'm Yamcha."

Pan floated over in a sitting down position.  She hovered down to eye level, legs crossed 'Indian' style.

She stuck out a tiny hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Yamcha.  I'm Pan Son."

Yamcha sweatdropped as he took her hand.  His eyes got round and his jaw hit the floor.

"SON!?!  You..you can't mean…_ SON_!!!"

She smirked at his reaction.

"I'm from the future."  she said simply.  

Yamcha nodded and eyed her askance.  "… Well, I came to visit Bulma… Is she available?"

Trunks nodded and all four chibis landed and scampered off in Bulma's general direction, laughing and dragging Yamcha behind them.

~*~

To Bulma and the teachers' gratification, the students seemed genuinely interested in what Bulma had to say.

They seemed to enjoy hearing about how a capsule worked.

~ _Maybe now they'll appreciate us more_ ~  Bulma thought as she showed them the different components/

Gohan, Mirai and Videl lounged around the back, the boys only listening with half an ear.

After all, this was hardly anything new!

Suddenly their extra sensitive hearing picked up the faint sound of giggling and scurrying feet.

Exchanging a meaningful glance, the two quietly slipped out the back.

~*~

Yamcha would never seice to be amazed at the endless store of energy in the young chibis.

They were laughing and running circles around him, whacking at each other seemingly trying to see if they could knock the others out.

Suddenly all four screeched to a halt as two young men approached.  

Yamcha quickly registered Gohan's appearance, but it took a couple of seconds to register Mirai.

Pan immediately flung herself at Gohan and began climbing on him and Goten and Marron were only seconds behind.

Both Trunks stood regarding himself. (a/n: ???)

Yamcha cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him.

"Can I see Bulma please?"  he looked at the teens plaintively, and they laughed.  The young men turned and walked back down the hall they'd come from, all seven chatting and the chibis using Gohan as a climbing tree.

"Hey Niichan!  Guess what,"  Goten said after a minute, "Pan taught us how to FLY!" 

Gohan sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

~ _Dear Kami no… I could hardly deal with them before, How will I deal with them now?!_ ~

Yamcha laughed at his pained expression and Trunks exchanged a smirk with Himself.

~*~

Videl watched, fascinated, as Bulma showed them the inside of a capsule.  This was truly interesting!

She leaned over to whisper something to Gohan, but realized he wasn't there anymore!

Startled, she scanned the room and spotted the slightly ajar door.

Smirking, she slipped over and out without disturbing the lecturing Bulma, who was in her element.

Walking towards the sound of echoing laughter, she stopped at a corner.

~ _My Kami… sis I just hear a small child say something about learning to fly?_ ~

Bemusedly, she paused hoping to hear more.  She wasn't disappointed.

"And now I can fly to school with you niichan!  Right?  And I can go to Trunks's house all by myself! Riiight niichan!?"

Videl nearly gave herself away when she heard Gohan's voice reply.

"Gee, I don't know Goten… It'd be nice not to have to fly you all over, but I'm not sure that a beginner like you ought to try for distance alone.  Wait till you practiced some more.  Besides, I doubt mom 'll let you."

She listened in awe, they were speaking of flying as if it were the most natural thing on earth!  As if… as if ANYONE could do it!

~ _hmmm… Apparently flying is NOT one of CC's little gadgets… I wonder if Gohan'd teach ME…_ ~

Suddenly the group rounded the bend and came face to face with Videl.

Everyone let out different sounds of surprise, annoyment, or embarrassment if you were Gohan or Videl.

"Uh… hen hen, hi guys?"  silence followed the comment. 

Yamcha could feel the tension growing, so he stuck out his hand to break it.

"Hi there, you must be Videl!  Gohan talks about you a LOT.  I'm Yamcha."

Videl's eyes grew very very big as she shook hands with him.

What in Kami's name was a famous baseball player doing at Capsule Corps, wandering the halls with her boyfriend and a bunch of kids?  And what did he mean by _Gohan talks about you a lot_?

"hi…" Gohan saw by the look on her face that she wouldn't be able to say anything more, so he took it upon himself to continue the introduction.

"Um yeah, Videl, Yamcha is a really old friend of my dad and Bulma… As well as Marron's parents and Piccolo."  

Yamcha disagreed with the 'friends with Piccolo' part, NO one but Gohan could claim that, but he let it slide.

"Which reminds me, Marron is the blonde chibi on my right arm."

That comment opened the floodgates of realization, and it hit her that there were four chibis using her boyfriend as a climbing toy.

She began giggling and soon the others joined her.  She tried to stop, but only succeeded in turning red and laughing harder.  

About five minutes later, when the laughter subsided, the continued on, smiles plastered all over their faces and the chibis renewed effort on climbing to the top of Mount Gohan.

They reached the door with no further mishaps besides an occasional chibi falling from their perch.

~*~

Bulma wasn't very far along when she saw the door open in the back.  She stopped and looked at Gohan who stood in the doorway.

She immediately regretted it when a laughter attack hit.

For some odd, unknown reason, Goten was wrapped around Gohan's left leg, Trunks was on his right arm, Marron was clinging around his neck, and a strange girl was sitting in full glory on top of Gohan's head.

~_ Oh Kami… Poor guy!_ ~ she laughed until tears rolled down her face.

She stopped as quickly as she started when Vegeta's mind voice yelled at her.

~@_ BAKA WOMAN! Shut your trap!  If you can't, then you'll sleep on the couch for a week!!!_ @~

Her eyes widened involuntarily.

~@_ Two things Veggie, One; I doubt that you could survive a whole week /without/_ _me, and Two; THAT'S MY FRIGGIN LINE!!!  The fan fiction authors gave that threat to ME and ME ALONE!!!_ @~

Vegeta growled, but he'd gotten what he wanted, the baka had stopped laughing.

She turned back to the business on hand.

"Um, hey Bulma.  Sorry to interrupt and all, if you're busy… I was just passing by and I couldn't resist the chance to see you!"

The class and Bulma stared at the newcomer.

Bulma was, of course, the first to recover.

"Hey Yamcha!  Long time no see!  Thanks for dropping by."

Yamcha walked up and hugged her chastely around the shoulders.

He'd learned his lesson about how to hug Bulma the last time Vegeta was around.

He shuddered inwardly, that had NOT been pleasant, and was the reason he'd avoided CC recently.

All around the kids had begun whispering among themselves.  Bulma chuckled in spite of herself.

~ _This is probably the BEST surprise that any of them has had this afternoon!_ ~

Suddenly a certain loud mouth blonde girl called out.

"Can I have your autograph Mr. Yamcha!?"

Bulma gave Yamcha a look and elbowed him slightly.

He forced a smile and nodded.

"Sure thing kid."

Soon everyone was crowded around for an autograph, and Bulma made a break for the door so she could talk with her 'elder' son.

~ _And find out what the deal is with chibis climbing on Gohan…_ ~

~*~

A/N: And there we go.  A long chapter to make up for it taking this long to write. (at least it's long by MY standards) 

I only have a couple more "disasters" to wreak havoc upon the life of Son Gohan, and then it'll be all done!

Oh, and I'm running out of ways to keep the class hanging around Capsule Corps, do you have any ideas?  And please, review like you always have and I will jump for joy, then park myself at a computer and WRITE like crazy.

Till next time… Tootles!

(T-chan: _don't _even ask.) ^________________^;;

P.S. Has anyone else noticed that I use a hell of a lot of 'suddenly's and 'immediately's? 


	12. Who's the Chibi?

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! (it certainly took me long enough!) ^____~ Sorry it's taken so long, but I have my reasons! *gripes, bitches, and moans for an hour* And on top of all THAT, I haven't been able to make a mailing list for you guys cause the computers at my baka highschool don't friggin have e-mail!!! *rants and raves*  
  
T-chan: *slaps hand over Lexi-sama's mouth* Shut up baka!!! You ARE in a LIBRARY ya know!  
  
Hmph. I am a Saiyjin. What do I care if I disturb the weaklings?!  
  
T-chan: grrrr… If you don't keep your voice down, then the library peeps 'll come over, then they'll kick you out, and then you won't be able to write anymore!  
  
Whatever.  
  
T-chan: Exactly. Just start typing already, The nice readers have been waiting plenty long enough.  
  
oh, and I want to thank all of my reviewers for your GREAT responses… I luved them all! I think that I'll use little bits and pieces from all of them, but mainly Caliko's. Thanx all!  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm… Unless I am very much mistaken, You don't know who I am or where I live… Therefore I deduct that YOU can't sue ME, soooo…. I can finally claim DBZ as ALL MINE!!! Mwahahahahaaaa  
  
T-chan: Ooooh, Ooooh, oooh! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!  
  
*sarcastically* Noooo… Of COURSE you don't know where I live baka, you've only been there a million times!  
  
T-chan: *confused* but… if I've been there a million times… why wouldn't I know where you live???  
  
*still sarcastic* think about it smart ass!  
  
T-chan: *sits and pnders*  
  
*sighs* poor baby doesn't get the concept of sarcasm! *sighs again* Ah well, at least this way she's not complaining about Trunks Deprevation!  
  
~*~ Chapter Twelve: Who's the Chibi? ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma turned away from the sight of Yamcha getting swarmed by teens. It was increidably amusing, but she had a son to greet.  
  
She walked over and beamed at her (VERY handsome) future son.  
  
"My Kami Hun, you're certainly turning into a fine figure of a man… How old are you now?"  
  
Mirai turned faintly red.  
  
What was it about his Young Mother and LOOKS!!!!  
  
Whether it was comments about him or questions about her future self, she couldn't stop obsessing!  
  
"…uh, I'm still 18…"  
  
Bulma blinked. ~ Wow, still just 18, and here the rest of us have aged so much! ~  
  
"…oh…"  
  
There was a brief silence before Gohan cleared hi throat. Bulma's attention snapped over to the tall youth and she began to grin, uncomfortable situation forgotten.  
  
"Say Gohan, why didn't you tell me you'd taken on a job as a 'Big Toy'™? "  
  
Now it was Gohan's turn to blush and the climbers began giggling. Seizing a sudden openning, Marron reached up and yanked Pan off her perch.  
  
Pan tried to grab something, and managed a fistfull of Mirai's hair while Marron quickly scrambled up to the, now vacant, Summit.  
  
She beemed happil down, proud of her accomplishment.  
  
Soten and Trunks exchanged a glance and began a renewed effort to become King of the Gohan.  
  
Bulma jumped at the transaction, and Videl cried out in concern as Mirai bellowed in pain.  
  
A dazed Pan tumbled to the ground; a handfull of lavender hair clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
Mirai stood rubbing his head and cursing, while Gohan mearly blinked, unfazed at the usurping of his head.  
  
Bulma, for the umptenth time that day, had a laughter attack. Unable to breathe, yet equally unable to stop laughing, Bulma began turning blue.  
  
She began to get light headed and latched onto the door frame.  
  
Pan, noticing her predicament, prepared a ki blast and lightly toasted the older woman.  
  
Bulma blinked. "Thanks… I think…"  
  
The rest of the group smirked at her, and she briskly dusted herself off, trying to appear calm.  
  
"So… Who's the chibi who resqued me?" Bulma's curiousity couldn't help getting the better of her. "I've never seen her before… Is she yours Trunks?"  
  
Mirai turned bright red and began to stutter. Pan, of course, came to his resque.  
  
"Well, I'm from the future, but I'm not Trunks's. Daddy," she asked turning to Gohan, "why does everyone here think I belong to sensei?"  
  
Bulma sweatdropped. "GOHAN'S!!! YOU'RE GOHAN'S KID!!!???" she screamed in shock. Complete silence had fallen over everyone, and the students had temporarily forgotten Yamcha to turn and stare at the drama unfolding in the back of the room.  
  
Gohan turned red and frantically shushed at Bulma, while peeling off the chibi leeches still clinging to him.  
  
Pan pouted. "What daddy, do I embarrass you?" Her eyes got very big, and her face very red. She had been waiting to see her daddy again for so long, and they were getting along so well, and now he didn't want anybody else knowing! A huge tear welled up. "Are you and mommy embarrassed to have a daughter? Do you want me to leave? Don't you love me?" The tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped. Gohan immeidietly began denying it and assurring her that he loved her very, very much, He just wasn't used to the idea that he had a six year old daughter!  
  
Pan wiped her eyes, hugged Gohan, and turned to Videl. "What about you mommy? do you love me too?"  
  
At this everybosy errupted.  
  
Videl turned pale, ~ Well, I guess I was sort of hoping that we would end up together… ~ she thought faintly.  
  
Bulma was laughing her head off. The chibis were looking at each other, slightly bewildered. They didn't get it.  
  
Mirai was trying to hide his smirk. It was probably a good thing to ensure that Gohan and Videl ended up together in this timeline, after all, for all he knew, he had changed it so much Pan wouldn't otherwise be born!  
  
Eraser was pouting, ~ Well, looks like Gohan is officially out of bounds… ~  
  
Sharpener was red in the face and shouting. He couldn't believe it! How could Videl POSSIBLY have a daughter who looked around six years old, when she was only 18, and she'd only known the alleged father what, FOUR years!!!  
  
The rest of the class was having many of the same problems. They didn't understand the time travel stuff, and this whole trip was getting kinda creepy and Twilight Zonish…  
  
~*~  
  
=On Dende's Lookout=  
  
"Hey Korrin, Can you watch earth for awhile, I want to go talk to Gohan."  
  
Dende grinned as the white cat nodded.  
  
"Sure Dende, you deserve a break every once in awhile."  
  
"Thanks Korrin! I'll stop by and get Piccolo on my way over."  
  
With that, the little green guardian of earth, sped off to visit his young friend.  
  
A/N: And there we have it! A very short chapter twelve. I'm sorry if there is a lot of grammer/spelling errors in this one, my spell check isn't working. I'm also sorry that this is so damned short, but the next one will be fun…  
  
If you want to be on a mailing list, email me at demoness22@hotmail.com. If you send me something with a subject line of fanfic, I'll be sure to read it.  
  
Preview: Hey hey hey… Next is CHAPTER THIRTEEN!!! hee hee hee… I'm going to make it slightly longer, and Even more action packed… ^_____~ 


	13. Stuck

A/N: *dances around* I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!!!  
  
Ya know, I've been rereading some of my previous chapters, and I just realized that I made Pan come across as sort of a crybaby! *gasps* That is an evil assumption, and if YOU had it, then I hereby order you to erase it from your mind. Panny is a strong little girl! *sniffs* I will personally kill any who say otherwise.  
  
Okay, I HAD to have a couple of discrepancies and OoC in this chapter, please forgive me. If there is anything that is really out of place, let me know and I'll think about changing it. However, I wanted to set up some certain things for upcoming chapters and I think you'll enjoy what I've done whatever way you look at it.  
  
You might have already noticed, but I try to refer to Mirai Trunks as Mirai all the time and Chibi Trunks as Trunks. I know this isn't particularly correct, but in my opinion it makes it easier to follow. Now… If it bothers you too much, just insert Trunks instead of Mirai, it really doesn't matter.  
  
~*~ Chapter Thirteen: Stuck ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The pandemonium was mounting in the large room, as the teenagers tried to figure out what in the world was going on.  
  
Sharpener was screaming and throwing a tizzy fit as Eraser sobbed in the corner.  
  
Gohan was trying to ward off all the taunts and questions being aimed his way and Mirai was laughing his head off, this was too precious!  
  
Meanwhile, Videl had gotten over her shock and was busy reassuring Pan of her love over the din the other students were making.  
  
Everybody was confused and nobody seemed to be able to do anything to sort it all out.  
  
Bulma was still in shock that Gohan had a KID, especially with VIDEL!  
  
~I'm going to have to call Chi-chi as soon as this is over… teehee… grandchildren!~  
  
The noise kept building and building until soon everything was a dull roar.  
  
Suddenly a VERY pissed off Vegeta appeared in the doorway.  
  
He'd had enough! The bakas were making it so he couldn't hear the TV, even with his super sensitive Saiyjin ears!  
  
grrr… It was all that baka spawn-of-Kakorrott's faultlt!  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Silence spread, more in shock then in an overwhelming need to obey the command.  
  
"YOU MISERABLE BAKAS ARE TEARING MY FRIGGIN EARS APART!!!"  
  
Bulma coughed slightly and hurried over to a very red Vegeta, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the rest of the Group Of Important Peoples.  
  
"Uh… I think that we need to go have a chat Gohan, Videl…" with Vegeta still in tow, she led the way to a private room, leaving the class alone, minus two students.  
  
~*~  
  
The teachers were slightly in shock. This entire trip was turning out to be a little more than they bargained for!  
  
"…Alright class… I think this is our signal to head out to the bus and head back!"  
  
The class frantically began the mad scramble to get out of the strange building as quickly as possible.  
  
Mr. Smith looked around the classroom to make sure there was no one still inside. ~Good, everybody is out and we can get out of this hellhole!~ Mr. Smith smiled and closed the door, letting it lock behind him.  
  
Now… what Mr. Smith DIDN'T know is that Sharpener was now locked inside.  
  
When Vegeta had entered the room Sharpener had immediately stopped his yelling and dove for cover. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared to death of our little prince.  
  
He was cowering in a corner, whimpering and hoping that the Crazy Man wouldn't try to hurt him again.  
  
After nearly half an hour, Sharpener's pea sized brain began to pick up on the fact that he was alone. At first he saw this as a good thing… Crazy Man was gone!  
  
Theeeeeen he realized that the rest of his class was gone too.  
  
~Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah shit. There is no way in hell I am leaving this room without somebody else, I DON'T want to run into Crazy Man again...~  
  
With that in mind, Sharpener sat down to wait. Someone would come for him soon enough, after all, he WAS the coolest most popular guy in school… wasn't he?  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Mirai, Gohan, Videl, and Pan stood facing each other in the cozy room.  
  
For along time no one said anything.  
  
Vegeta was still red, but instead of complaining, he was to busy glaring Yamcha up a wall.  
  
Yamcha was sweating profusely and had backed himself into the corner furthest from the Saiyjin prince and was wondering what in kami's name he had done to deserve this…  
  
Gohan and Videl kept exchanging glances and looking down at Pan who had finally gotten a chance to meet her mommy, and was making the most of the experience by latching very firmly onto her.  
  
Bulma still had Vegeta's wrist clasped in her hand and she was regarding the little 'family' with a strange look in her eyes.  
  
Mirai was still chuckling, slightly amused by everything despite the fact that a fist sized chunk of his hair was gone.  
  
"…Maybe this wasn't the best place to have a talk…" Bulma mused to herself. Apparently the rest didn't really have a whole lot that they felt like saying. However, it did get rid of the screaming teenagers…  
  
~OH MY KAMI, THE KIDS!!!~ Bulma began gasping and made a dash for the room they had just left, unconsciously dragging her mate with her; she still had a death grip on his wrist.  
  
They were nearly at the room when a collective scream sounded outside.  
  
Bulma blinked and changed courses to head towards the bus. She wasn't sure WHY they had left the classroom, but they did and now something ELSE had happened. ~Kami let me crawl to a corner and die now…~  
  
~*~  
  
When the adults and Pan had headed off to talk, the remaining chibis exchanged a look and sprinted outside to spar. Marron of course didn't get out as quickly, so she sat back to watch as the two Saiyjin boys faced off.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you this time Trunks!"  
  
"No your not, I'm stronger than you are and we both know it!"  
  
"Are not!" With that Goten flashed Super Saiyjin and hopped into the air. "I'll beat you IN THE AIR!!!"  
  
Trunks smirked and joined the younger boy in Super. "WANNA BET!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
With that, they rushed together, Marron applauding wildly and cheering them both on.  
  
Soon she grew board and began to practice her own flying skills, floating up to various heights and attempting some strange aerobatic fetes.  
  
The two boys were fairly evenly matched in the air and soon were resorting to ki blasts.  
  
Not paying any attention to anything but the fight, the chibis didn't notice when the class walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Eraser stared at the sky in front of her with a mix of awe and fear. If she wasn't VERY mistaken there were two shiny gold blurs in the sky and a blond girl-child doing loop-de-loops in the sky!  
  
She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Something about this place was making her see a lot of things that shouldn't be able to happen…  
  
Suddenly the blurs came into focus… it was two little Gold Fighters!  
  
Eraser blinked again and again rubbed her eyes with her fists. Was it just her or were they shouting something at each other?  
  
"KA"  
  
Hmm… she didn't THINK she was hearing things.  
  
"ME"  
  
She squinted, trying to get a better look.  
  
"HA"  
  
Hmm… were those little balls of light in their hands?  
  
"ME"  
  
This wasn't making a whole lot of sense… Where was Videl when you needed her?  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Twin golden beams shot out of their hands and clashed. The class looked on in amazement. Suddenly something happened to one of them, and he tumbled from the sky. The other wasn't prepared and the beam from his hands shot down and, to the complete and utter horror of the teachers, completely vaporized their school bus.  
  
Eraser stood their blinking. One minute there had been a perfectly normal, rather beat up, yellow school bus. A half second and a beam of LIGHT from the hand of a CHILD later, and there was nothing but a slightly charred place on the lawn of Capsule Corps.  
  
The entire class let out a scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks floated in midair, staring in horror at what was left of the bus.  
  
~Gohan is going to kill us…~  
  
Then the class began screaming and he became aware that he was floating in Super Saiyjin mode. He paled further.  
  
~Ammend that, He isn't gonna kill us, worse, he's gonna STARVE us! O.o~  
  
He looked around to see Goten on the ground with a rather dazed expression and Marron next to him ttrying her best to help.  
  
"What happened up there Goten? Why did you break of your blast?"  
  
"I… I think I felt something funny in my head!"  
  
Trunks stared at his friend as if he were insane. "You think you felt something funny in your head." He repeated incredulously. "my kami Goten! THAT'S your excuse for why we're going to be STARVED for the next WEEK!"  
  
Goten's eyes grew bigger than saucers. "Why will we be STARVED???"  
  
Trunks just glared and pointed at the hysterical class. If possible, Goten's eyes got even bigger. "Niichan's gonna kill us, isn't he Trunks…"  
  
Trunks nodded solemnly and stuck his hand out towards Marron.  
  
"It was nice to know you Marron, and I'll see you from my funeral."  
  
Goten and Marron both burst into tears and Trunks had to work hard to keep himself composed.  
  
"Starvation, what an AWEFUL way for a Saiyjin to go!" sobbed Goten into his hands.  
  
Suddenly Trunks perked up. "WAIT! Why don't we run away and disguise our ki!"  
  
Goten looked up. "Can we go somewhere with lots and lots of food?"  
  
Trunks smacked Goten. "Of COURSE dumbass! And we can come back after Gohan's cooled off."  
  
Goten nodded, wiped his eyes off and smiled. "Ready! Bye Marron!"  
  
Marron giggled and waved. "Don't forget to visit me!"  
  
With that the two boys, still in SS, zoomed off faster than the human eye could follow, leaving Marron alone with a screaming class of immature children.  
  
~*~  
  
The teachers were about ready to have heart attacks. Kami; they had just seen small children flying around trying to kill each other! THEN they had seen one fall about thirty feet and get up again and fly away without a scratch! AND they had been glowing AND they had been shooting beams of light out of their hands and managed to demolish the school's bus! What would happen to their jobs now?  
  
Suddenly Ms. Briefs rushed out the door, a small muscular guy being dragged behind her.  
  
"What happened? Why are the kids screaming? Why did you guys leave the room?"  
  
Mr. Smith looked at Mr. Johnson, and both began babbling nonsense about 'golden children' 'light' 'falling' and 'bus'.  
  
Bulma growled, she couldn't understand a word of what the baka teachers were trying to tell her. Scanning around for some kind of clue, she spotted Marron happily watching the scene of chaos in front of her.  
  
~Ah yes, she probably gets here enjoyment of chaos from her mother~  
  
"HEY MARRON!" Marron turned to see Bulma. She smiled and hopped up, flying over to her mother's friend. Bulma grinned when she saw Marron flying.  
  
"I didn't know you could fly yet! Who taught you?"  
  
"Pan! She taught me and Trunks and Goten!"  
  
"Ah… Speaking of Trunks and Goten… where is my wayward son and his friend?"  
  
"They flew away after they blew up the bus! They didn't want Gohan to starve them."  
  
Bulma blinked, trying to decided whether to laugh or cry.  
  
Vegeta, of course, began to laugh.  
  
The teachers backed away slowly, this was a very odd man indeed.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Oh well, you can just use one of my larger jets or I'll rent you a greyhound or something."  
  
The teacher shook his head nervously. "We can't do that… School insurance policy…"  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing.  
  
Bulma began to whimper. School insurance policy… That meant that she would probably have a house full of students staying over until, most likely, past midnight!  
  
~OH KAMI NO! WHY ME!?!?!?!~  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm… Dende, do you feel that? The kis at CC seem to be fluctuating a lot… Now there are two Super Saiyjins, A second Trunks ki, and a Gohan look- alike! I'm getting worried."  
  
"Let speed up, It's really important that I talk to Gohan before nightfall."  
  
  
  
A/N: Poor Bulma and Vegeta… Poor Goten and Trunks… Poor GOHAN… poor class… Poor everybody associated with my fic cause they'll get the life bashed out of them… ^_________________^  
  
*suspenseful music* What does Dende mean 'before nightfall'? Find out on the next chapter of MURPHY'S LAW!!!  
  
T-CHAN WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH MY FRIGGIN TAIL!  
  
(just when I thought she was over it too…) 


	14. Just a Dedication

Hello! I'm sorry to say that this isn't another chapter…  
  
*ducks to avoid screaming readers* I'm SORRY! I just have to stick up the dedication I promised! ^______________^ I also just felt like writing cause I have time on my hands! (Yes, I have been working on the next chapter and you'll see it soon!)  
  
Alright a BIG thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed my story! *pulls out Sheylan* This is my glorious reviewer number 300! Congratulations Sheylan, you win both this dedication and I'm gonna make you one of the students! *smirks evilly* This might not be much of a REWARD, but at least you'll get to see your name in my story and all the other readers will laugh at you! ^__________^  
  
THE STORY MURPHY'S LAW IS HEREBY DEDICATED TO SHEYLAN!!!  
  
And now, I'm gonna write replies and explanations for certain reviews that have been sitting there since the beginning of time. I will also add some hints as to what will happen next and some other Fun Stuff. Don't read if you don't want to, but you might learn something new if ya do! (and you might see your name which is always rather thrilling!)  
  
Diamond Unicorn: I never took the time before, but thank you for being my very first review! (t-chan: *claps wildly*)  
  
Saturn-hime: You scare me. Really, you do,,, I'll give you anything you want as long as you STAY AWAY (but keep reviewing *^^*()  
  
Dieter182: Actually, I DO think that Sharpener is stupid enough to go flirting with Bulma, however, I needed him alive for the rest of the story ^_______~  
  
DiamondSky17: YES IT IS!!! Picolo being named JACK is FAR worse then Vegeta being named Electro Shock Man!!!! I mean, come on.. JACK I just can't get over the horror, I think I'm scarred for life!  
  
Edward-tivrusky-5: THANKS MAN! I need all the back up I can get against that evil Tessa-chan! Oh, and I'll explain the age thing in a bit.  
  
Speaking of Tessa-chans… Sorry to the other girl out there named Tessa-chan who reviewed my story and claimed not to be my servant, I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU! T-chan is actually a real person who is one of my old friends, and I'll interrupt myself right now to thank her. You all should too, because she's the one who first told me what Dragonball Z even IS, and got me obsessed… *everyone goes and mobs t-chan joyfully*  
  
Frozenflower: Hey there girl! *looks at readers* if you like evil funny stories like mine, read some of Frozenflower's stuff, it is EVIL! ^___________^ Trust me on this one…  
  
And thanx to all of my dedicated reviewers… can't think of you all right now… but you know who you are and I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Okay, enough of that…  
  
Some hints and explanations:  
  
Okay, if you haven't already figured it out, this is AU ^_____^ I say that Gohan started high school as a freshman and is now a senior (making that four years of high school, I'm using the American school system)  
  
Ages for the chibis are Trunks: about 10, Goten: about 9, Marron: six or so, Pan: six. I know this isn't right in relativity to the series, but please forgive me, I like it this way!  
  
*hint* The night time thing has to do with something Pan has and a whole bunch of readers have been bugging me for… ^________^  
  
*hint* This story is gonna be loooooooong, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the insanity!  
  
Hmmm… Do you guys think I should have some bad guys show up? Do ya? Let me know and maybe I shall…  
  
*light bulb flashes* ONE MORE THING! I said this was a Gohan/Videl fiction, do you guys want more romance? Do you want more Gh/V interaction? Tell me whatcha want so I know!  
  
Alrighty then, this has absolutely nothing to do with Murphy's Law…  
  
Out of curiosity, how do you guys feel about stories with origional characters? I have this idea that's been bouncing around in my head about an origional character who is a friend of Gohan and it's a humor/romance about Gohan and Videl, with lots of fun thrown in by the origional character. I know it sounds kinda dumb… but oh well… let me know if you think I should put the first chapter up. (NO it WON'T distract me from writing Murphy's Law, the Law is my Baby and I'll keep writing her no matter what!)  
  
Advertisements:  
  
If you're interested in them, any of my eight originals ^__________^  
  
Anything by Celera, she writes REALLY good sagas, the best being Winds of Change. Read them, they're really really really good and VERY funny!  
  
Anything by Frozenflower- very evil, just like me!  
  
Even Dragons Cry by DragonKitty, it's a really good story that is worth looking at. (it's her first and its reeeeeeeeally good)  
  
Okay… that's all I can think of right now…  
  
***RANDOM QUESTIONS OF THE DAY***  
  
Who introduced Chi chi to the frying pan? It's like us fanfiction author's inside joke for ALL humor fics, but where did It originate? It makes you think… Will any of MY ideas live on forever and be common inside jokes? ^____________^  
  
T-chan; *jumps up and down waving wildly* WAAAAAAIT! Before you all go, I wanna have MY say. I wanna thank Sailor Kawai for being on MY side… I plan to keep up the whole tail thing… *smirks evilly* If ya wanna know a little bit about me: I am a female, a ballet dancer, and I AM TRUNKS'S BITCH!!! Yup, that's me! My "Saiyjin Name" is Jade, and Lexi-sama says if I'm good, I might appear in the story under that name! So look for me ^___________________^  
  
Woah, woah, woah T-chan! I NEVER said anything about some Saiyjin original character showing up in my GOHAN/VIDEL humor fic! That's sooooo not what I said! Shut up before you drive our readers away!  
  
Okay, I know this was all pretty pointless, but hell, I felt like posting and If I don't do it know while I have the chance, it'll be a loooong time before you hear from me.  
  
(as an explanation- My annoying older brother found out a way to lock our computer from doing html, so to upload chapters and such, I have to find time and excuses to go to the library.)  
  
Two more things before we part ways: 1) I LUV getting e-mails with your ideas on them and 2) if you want to be on a mailing list, you have to email me. My e-mail address is demoness22@hotmail.com.  
  
~Luv ^chopsticks^ and HOT ANIME GUYS TO ALL!!!~ Lexi-sama  
  
p.s. ^chopsticks^ are my weapon, just like Chi chi's frying pan, in case you're wondering… 


	15. Oh My Kami...

A/N: Hiya! It's me, I'm back! Since I really said everything that I could possible have to say in author notes in my last 'chapter' I'll hurry and shut up.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own DBZ? *sniff* thought not…  
  
~*~ Chapter Fourteen: Oh My Kami… ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta stared in horror at the two men. They thought they could actually invade his home for the entire night?! And he didn't even have the gravity room to retreat too!  
  
He growled menacingly at the teachers, wondering whether or not he could get away with ki blasting them.  
  
Taking a glance at the woman, who still had a death grip on his wrist, he decided that she was too occupied to notice what he was doing.  
  
Smirking evilly he raised his free hand and began gathering his ki for a blast.  
  
Mr. Smith and Mr. Johnson stared in fascinated horror the mad man gathered a ball of light in his hand. He had the most peculiar expression on his face, all together a rather insane smirk…  
  
Right before the teachers met the same fate as their bus, Bulma snapped out of her daze.  
  
Noticing her husbands facial expression, she debated the pros and cons of letting him carry on.  
  
~Hmm… On the one hand, it would most certainly serve them right… But on the other hand, I don't really feel like dealing with all these teenagers on my own.~  
  
With a sigh, she reached out and smacked Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Bad boy! You PROMISED me that you would at least TRY not to kill anybody today! Think it through Vegeta, if you kill them now then who's gonna deal with all these little teens tonight, you? Cause it sure as hell wont be ME!"  
  
The teachers were staring at them with horror written plainly across their features.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Smith clutched at Mr. Johnson, he'd recognized the man! It was one of the aliens that had come so many years ago! He still remembered the destruction and death… Bulma Briefs had married that thing?!  
  
Mr. Johnson jerked in remembrance as well, oh kami… They were going to die…  
  
The students near enough to hear what was being said began to whisper with each other- they were too young to clearly remember that say, but having their teachers lives threatened was pretty exciting anyways!  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the group followed Bulma at a more sedate pace. Yamcha was smiling happily, glad that Vegeta was no longer within glaring range.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Pan?"  
  
"When am I going to be born?"  
  
Videl sweatdropped and blushed. Before they could reply, they were outside.  
  
Gohan stared in horror as he caught the tail end of Bulma's speech. "Um Bulma-san, What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan. Those baka chibis vaporized the bus, so you kids are stuck here all night, something about school insurance policies."  
  
Gohan paled and fell to his knees screaming. "Oh Kami help me!"  
  
"Oh gee Gohan, I kinda needed YOU to help ME! But if I can do something I will."  
  
Silence spread as the two Nameks landed on the lawn. The students were staring. THIS was KAMI? And he was asking GOHAN for help?  
  
Gohan no longer had the energy required to be upset or worried.  
  
"Oh, hey Dende, don't suppose you can do much, although when this is all over I'll probably need some mental help, I think I'm going to have a nervous break down."  
  
The students all sweatdropped. Little Son Gohan knew KAMI on a FIRST NAME BASIS!!!  
  
"Oh don't worry about this, I'll just send Picolo out for the Dragonballs. Still have that radar Bulma?"  
  
"Sure Dende, hold on, I'll go get it."  
  
BULMA BRIEFS KNEW KAMI TOO!!!! This was getting more and more bizarre, and what were Dragonballs?  
  
As Bulma ran off, Piccolo spoke up.  
  
"Gohan why is there a second Trunks ki and why is there a look alike you ki?"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow at his sensei. "Mirai Trunks and my daughter came from the future."  
  
The mighty demon king nearly fainted. "Your… Your DAUGHTER!"  
  
Gohan nodded proudly. "Meet Pan! Pan, these are two of my best friends, Piccolo and Dende. They are both Nameks and Dende is our Kami of Earth!"  
  
Pan smiled happily. "Hello, I'm pleased to meet you!"  
  
Dende grinned. "Pleased to meet you too Pan! I KNEW Gohan would find someone eventually! Who's the lucky lady Gohan?"  
  
Gohan smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "I'll give you one guess oh mighty Kami."  
  
Dende grinned. "Videl."  
  
Gohan stuck out his tongue. "No fair looking through my head!"  
  
Dende just laughed.  
  
The students were growing more and more alarmed by this exchange. This was almost too much for their tiny brains to grasp. What was going on here?  
  
Bulma came trotting out to the gathering and handed Piccolo the Dragonball radar. "There ya go, good luck!" Piccolo nodded to Gohan and Dende before taking off to begin his search.  
  
Dende turned back to Gohan. "All right Gohan, as I said a bit ago, I came here cause I need to tell you something."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Follow me, we can talk inside."  
  
They turned around and walked into the building as excited chattering broke out among the student body.  
  
~*~  
  
Sharpener looked up from the corner as the door opened. Was he finally going to be rescued? When he saw that it was Gohan, he gasped and dove beneath the counter, becoming hidden from view. As much as he wanted to be rescued, he was NOT going to be saved by that geek.  
  
Gohan walked into the room and flipped on the lights. Sighing he turned towards Dende, neither bothering to check if they were alone.  
  
"So, what's this all about?"  
  
"I gave you the moon back, as a gift to earth you might say. Tonight is a full moon and your tail will be growing back, as well as all the other Saiya-jins."  
  
Gohan stared at Dende. "ARE YOU INSANE??? IF YOU WEREN'T KAMI I WOULD BLAST YOU TO HELL FOR THAT!!! DO YOU REALIZE THAT GOTEN AND TRUNKS RAN AWAY AND ARE HIDING THEIR KI AND WE WONT BE ABLE TO FIND THEM IN TIME AND THEY WONT BE ABLE TO CONTROL THEIR TRANSFORMATIONS!!!"  
  
Dende stared at him. "Um, No actually I didn't realize that…"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped and stared at the young god. "Kami…" he whispered in despair.  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
Gohan managed a weak chuckle. "I hope you realize that on top of this we will be dealing with that bus load of kids out there…"  
  
Dende blinked. "What do you mean WE?"  
  
  
  
A/N: And there ya go! FunFun ain't it! I plan to bring in the rest of the Z warriors soon… Bulma forgot to mention a little something to the others…  
  
And, hen hen, I believe that I can get even more evil very soon! Heeheehee  
  
I also decided, I wont do a sequel to this, but I WILL do a sister story, something that isn't really connected, but yet it sorta is… It's going to be another "Lets Wreck The Nice Structured Life Of Our Dear Demi-Saiya-Jin Son Gohan"  
  
And it's gonna be fun! Basically It's Going to be how various Z fighters manage to become substitute teachers, all on the same day, at Orange Star. All together now… Pooooooooooor Gohan! *smirks evilly* Oh yes, poor poor Gohan, And that's on TOP of what's coming up for him in THIS story! *laughs insanely* Oh kami this is WAY to amusing for Gohan's own good…  
  
And I've decided that I will post that story with the Original Character, look for it in a week or so ^___________________^;; (shameless plug) read and review!  
  
T-chan: and to all those other girls who thinks Trunks is theirs, don't delude yourself, he's MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!! Mwahahahahahahaaaaa! 


	16. The Terrible Two

A/N: Mesa back!  Already!  Can you believe it?  I've actually managed to write you guys a chapter in less than two weeks!  Everybody be proud of me!

*Snuggiles Vegeta*  Hey there handsome!  Everybody meet my newest muse!  

Vegie; WHAT!? I'M NOT THE MUSE OF SOME BAKA WEAKLING HUMAN!!!!

*smiles cheekily* But Vegie-hun, I'm not human!  *turns SSJ*  See!

Vegie; *stares*  I didn't know there were any Saiyjin females left! *ponders*  Maybe I'll be your muse after all…

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z, However; Vegeta's FINE ass IS mine ^________^

~*~ Chapter Fifteen: ~*~

Sharpener couldn't believe what he was hearing.  

Gohan was threatening God?  Since when did Gohan have the authority to threaten Kami?  

Even if he was the Gold Fighter- I mean- Come On!  

He tried to think through what all was going on, but was at a total loss.  

And what was that about everyone having to stay at CC over night?!  

Sharpener burst into tears- A whole night in the same vicinity as the crazy man!!!

Gohan was about to reply when his advanced Saiyjin senses picked up the sound of muted sniffling.  

He felt around for ki, and sure enough- someone had been hiding behind the counter!

He growled and stalked over to see who it was.  He nearly burst out laughing when he saw the mighty Sharpener crying like a baby.

"What are you doing in here Sharpener?  I thought you were supposed to be out with the rest of the class.  Kami and I came here for a PRIVATE talk."

Sharpener tried to collect himself when he heard Gohan- he knew he was in for it now, to eavesdrop on KAMI's private conversation!  

To his surprise, the green guy behind Gohan was snickering!

"Oh leave him be Gohan, We'll just let him try to find his own way back, we'll tell Vegeta to keep his eyes open!"

Gohan turned to stare at Dende.  "Um, Dende?  Are you sure that Kami is supposed to be that sadistical?  I mean, leaving him to _Vegeta_!  I thought you were nicer than that!"

Dende shrugged.  "Well, maybe so… Anyways, I've got to get back to the Lookout, after all, I promised Korrin I wouldn't be long."

Actually, he'd done nothing of the sort, even telling Korrin that he might stay for quite awhile.  However; he wasn't about to let Gohan sucker him into staying and helping out hands-on!

"I'll keep an eye on things from the lookout and I'll make sure nothing too bad happens.  Besides, Piccolo will have gathered the Dragon Balls by now!"  With that, the young god left them with a smile.

Gohan shook his head in irritation and turned to Sharpener, who had been cowering ever since Vegeta's name had been mentioned.  Gohan listened with a tiny smirk as Sharpener wimpered.

"Please…please don't let Crazy Man get me…please… I'll do anything!"

Gohan cocked his head to the side.  "I don't know Sharpener… After all, you did interrupt my private conversation with Kami."

Sharpener's continued whimpering began to grate on the poor Saiyjin's nerves.

"Tell you what.  Promise me that you will never again insult me in any way."

Sharpener nodded frantically.

"Promise me that you will NEVER repeat ANY of what you over heard."

Sharpener's nodding increased.

"And most of all, Promise me that you will never EVER touch or harass Videl again."

Sharpener stopped nodding and looked horrified.  "but..but…"  

Gohan smirked "Vegeta" This sent Sharpener back into hysterics.  

Gohan sighed- It was pathetic really.  "Promise?"

Sharpener nodded in defeat.

"Alright then.  Follow me."

~*~

Goten and Trunks sped through the air away from CC and the milling crowd of students.

"Well, where are we going now?"  

"First we're going to have to find a place to land, and then we have to repress our ki."

"Gee, Trunks, where are we gonna land?"

"I don't know dumbie!  Somewhere!"

The two flew in silence for awhile. 

"Trunks"

"What!?"

"I'm hungry."

Trunks growled and changed his course.  "FINE!  We'll go to the city first and find something to eat."

The two soon landed on the outskirts of Satan City.  Suppressing their ki's as far as possible, the duo made their way into the city.

Spying out a nice buffet style restaurant in the mall, Trunks led Goten in.

Together they approached the woman at the cash register.

"Table for two please!"  Trunks smiled up at the lady.

The young woman blinked slightly.  "Aren't you a little young to be by yourselves?  Where are your parents?"

Trunks and Goten exchanged a glance.  "Ummm….  Mommy's shopping?"

The woman cocked an eyebrow.  "Is that so.  Hmph, I'd better call security to make sure."  She reached over to the phone, keeping one eye on our two young friends.  Unfortunately for her, she would have needed at LEAST two eyes, and probably more like nine or ten, to keep a good watch on those two.  

As soon as she picked up the phone, they looked at each other and ran off so fast it looked to the poor girl that they'd just disappeared!  She gasped and cried out, phone dropping out of her hands in shock, security left uncalled.

Trunks and Goten didn't stop running until they were out of the city limits.

"What now Trunks-chan?"

"I don't know!"  Trunks was in a foul mood, he was starving and he wanted to go back!

"I know Trunks!"  Trunks glared at Goten to continue.  "Lets find the Dragon Balls!  We can wish for lots and lots of food, AND we can make a wish for Gohan to stop being mad at us!"  

Trunks stared at Goten in awe, he'd actually come up with a good plan!  Then his glare returned as he realized one, teensy problem.  "You baka!  We don't have the radar!"

Goten's face fell.  "Oh, sorry…"

Suddenly they felt an approaching ki, Piccolo!  They looked at each other wide eyed, did he know?

Trunks suddenly perked up, Piccolo was carrying two of the Dragon Balls!

"I know!  Lets go up and try to convince him that Gohan sent us to find the Dragon Balls, and he can go off to meditate!"

Goten perked up as well and immediately zoomed up into the air in the direction of the fast approaching ki.

~*~

Piccolo grumbled under his breathe.  The things he'd do for that boy!  He _wanted_ to be at his waterfall meditating…

Suddenly two very familiar kis popped up in front of him.  He stopped and glared at the two chibis.

"What do you want." His gruff voice did nothing to wipe the angelic smiles on the faces of the two pranksters.

"Mr. Piccolo, Gohan wanted us to let you know that he'd like _us_ to gather the Dragon Balls!  He said that he didn't like to keep you away from your training any longer than he had too, so Goten and me, we decided to volunteer to help!"

Piccolo regarded the two with slight interest.  Of course, there was always the chance that they were lying, or that they meant to do something entirely different with the Dragon Balls…

Suddenly Goten piped in.  "He needs 'em a lot, and you _know_ that I'd do _anything_ for my nii-chan!"

~_Way to go Goten!_~ Trunks thought with a smile that he could barely keep from being malicious.

Piccolo still looked slightly unsure, you could never be to cautious with these two… but he _did_ want to go train…

Finally he nodded curtly and thrust the radar and one of his two Dragon Balls at the youngsters.

"Fine.  You find the rest.  When you have them, bring them to me and I'll take them to Gohan."

He smiled, sure that he'd found a fool proof plan to keep them from doing anything too bad.  Tucking the first Ball into his back pocket, he turned to fly off.

Goten suddenly went over and tapped his shoulder.  "Thank you Mr. Piccolo, have a good time training!"

Piccolo stared at the kid as if he was insane.  Growling menacingly, he flew off to meditate.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at Goten who was grinning his head off.

"What in Kami's name was _that_ all about?!"

With an evil glint in his eye that did Trunks proud, Goten held out his left hand.

Cupped neatly was the second Dragon Ball.

A/N; BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!  You didn't _really_ think I'd let Gohan get the Dragon Balls THAT easily did you?  If you did, then I guarantee that you don't know me well enough.  ^.~

What's gonna happen to poor Gohan now that the Dragon Balls are being collected by The Terrible Two? Henhenhen… Find out next time!

Oh, and I posted my OC story!  It's called Getting Together At Last pleeeease read it, and yes, I'm well aware that this is a Very Shameless Plug. ^_________^


	17. Evil is Contagious

A/N:  Hey!  I'm back again with another chapter of my Baby! ^______^

Vegeta: *scowls* You have a BABY!!! *menacingly* Whose the father?

YOU!

Vegeta: *sweatdrops* … *faints anime style*

Just kidding Vegie luv, I'm talking about this story!

T-chan; DUH!  *mutters* baka

Vegeta; WHAT did you call me???

T-chan; Oh nothing-- Dear Father-in-law!

Vegeta; *scowls*

Disclaimer; All I own is my ^chopsticks^ and Vegie-darling's Fine Ass ^.~

Vegeta; WHAT! Do not, Woman!  I own my own ass!

No… your ass, and ALL of your _gorgeous_ anatomy belongs to ME; the Great Saiya-jin Mistress Lexi-sama!

Vegeta; *sweatdrop* '…'

~*~ Chapter Sixteen; Evil is Contagious ~*~

~*~

Videl was really confused about everything, as was the rest of the class.  

This entire trip had been one startling revelation after another, and now they were spending the night at a huge corporation!  

And Videl didn't even want to get into all that she'd found out about Gohan so far.  She'd always known he was hiding things… to think; she'd been toying with the idea of him being Saiyaman as his big secret!  

Now it seemed rather ridiculous compared to the multiple things that had been uncovered.  His knowing the Briefs, His knowing to fly, Him being the Gold Fighter, and NOW they all find out that he's on first name basis with KAMI!

It was all wierding her out…

~And what's the deal with Mr. Briefs?~

Vegeta glared at Bulma, turning red in the face as she deprived him of his fun AND sought to berate him in front of these pitiful humans!

"WOMAN!  You have NO right to command, reprimand, or lecture me!"

Ignoring the threats that Bulma was sending through their bond, Vegeta took a deep breathe to continue his rant out loud.  After all, he WAS fiercely irritated about everything that had happened that day, from the shower incident that morning, to the destruction of his GR, to his soaps and now his fun being rudely interrupted.  

HE was the MIGHTY Saiya-jin no ouji!  He was angry, powerful, and in TOTAL control!  NO one, ESPECIALLY a human woman, deprived him of the pleasures of killing in so humiliating a manner!

"I AM THE MIGHTY PRINCE OF THE SAIYA-JINS! I DO AS I PLEASE WOMAN!!!  IF THE BAKA HUMANS OFFEND ME, NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM BLASTING THEM TO HELL!!!"

He was dark red and visibly smoldering.

The class was staring wide eyed, did he just say what they THOUGHT he just said?  

Or, by some miracle, was the whole class having a mass hallucination along with audio deficiencies?  

No-- apparently they weren't gonna get that lucky.

Bulma glared at her husband's outburst and wished fervently that she had a frying pan handy; she'd have to take a leaf out of Chichi's book and start carrying one around everywhere she went! 

"FINE YOUR HIGHNESS!  YOU CAN JUST PARK YOUR ROYAL ASS ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT MONTH!"

When he failed to look worried, Bulma decided to up the ante a bit.

"AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO FIX THE GRAVITY ROOM ANY TIME SOON!"

The students had long since begun to crowd together in a huddled mass, backing away slowly; this wasn't something they were sure they wanted to see close up…

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"  Vegeta bellowed, horrified in spite of himself.

"YOU WANT TO BET!?"

Vegeta considered the risks, and decided that, no, he _didn't_ want to bet.  He glared at his mate, who was by this time easily as red as he was.

They glared daggers at each other, and at such close range, daggers could be quite deadly.

Luckily for the preservation of the couple, Gohan chose that moment to immerge from the CC building, toting Sharpener in his wake like a frightened puppy.

As soon as he saw Vegeta, Sharpener curled into a ball on the ground and began whimpering like a small child, doing his best to hid behind Gohan's legs.

Gohan rolled his eyes, snorted, and ignored the quivering excuse for a fighter.

~Pathetic- even more so then that bakayaro Hercule!~

Vegeta glanced over and spotted the cowering human.

Smirking, he turned his back on his mate and stalked over to Kakarott's brat.

Gohan toyed with the idea of letting Vegeta have some fun.

~It would serve Sharpener right…~

Images of a bloody and mangled Sharpener were currently a bit more appealing then he cared to admit.

Vegeta drew up in front of Gohan and raised an eyebrow when the young demi-Saiya-jin smirked evilly and stepped aside without trying to prevent Vegeta from getting to the sniveling human.  

Vegeta shared an evil grin with the boy; maybe Karkarott's brat had more Saiyan-jin blood in him then the prince had previously given him credit for!

Smirking, Vegeta readied a ki blast.  Carefully monitoring both the size of the blast, and the boy's ki, Vegeta fired.  He wanted the kid alive for a while at least!

Sharpener screamed in pain as the blast burnt him.  He scrambled away and reached out blindly, catching the first thing that came in contact with his groping hands. 

~*~

Trunks and Goten zoomed along.  They had six Dragon Balls now, just one more to go! 

Trunks couldn't help but smirk at Goten as they flew along.

~I am proud to say that I think I've finally fully corrupted Goten!  That stunt with Piccolo was pure evil genious!~

After that second Ball, they had gone on to find the third on an island, the fourth in the middle of an extensive network of caves, the fifth in a forest, and the sixth in the middle of a lake.

Suddenly they came to large city.  Pointing down, Trunks grimaced at Goten.

"The seventh Ball is somewhere down there!  We'll have to search on foot so that no one sees us flying!"

Goten nodded and they swooped down and hid their ki again.

"Where to now Trunks?"

"um… that way!" Trunks pointed after consulting the radar.  "It looks like it's pretty close.

After they'd been wandering around for about ten minutes, Goten's stomach rumbled.

"Truuuunks!  I'm hungry!  Can we hurry up and find the last Ball?!"

Trunks glared at Goten, temper getting the better of him, he was hungry too!

"Well I can't really do anything about it right now!  Unless you have a better, quicker way of finding the Ball?"  The last was said with heavy sarcasm, so Trunks was surprised when Goten snatched the radar out of his hands.  

"HEY!"

Completely ignoring his counterpart, Goten tried to figure out how to work the radar.

"You have it upside down, baka."  

Goten's eyes widened in enlightment, and he turned the radar the right way.  Frowning at the screen for a moment, he nodded and set off.

Trunks stared at his retreating back for a minute, unsure of what had just happened.

Then he had to hurry to try and catch up, praying that the other chibi wouldn't do anything too disastrous while he wasn't there to enjoy it.

~*~

Dende sighed with relief as he popped back on the Lookout.  

Thank goodness he had taken the time to learn the Instant Transmission from Goku!  Leaning back he closed his eyes, pondering what he ought to do next.

~I wonder if Piccolo has all the Dragon Balls yet…~

Concentrating, he contacted the older Namek.  

~@ Piccolo, how goes the search for the Dragon Balls?  Found them yet? @~

~@ Goten and Trunks are looking for them right now.  They said that Gohan asked them to. @~

Dende was silent as he digested this new bit of information; why would the chibis want to do something like that?  Most likely another trick.

~@ I hope you didn't actually give them the Balls you'd already found! @~

The reply was rather irritated.

~@ Of course not child!  I am no fool.  I kept one of the Balls so that they would have to come to me when they found the rest. @~

Dende nodded to himself, pleased, but stopped suddenly as a chill feeling of dread passed over him.

~@ Piccolo, will you do me a favor and double check that you still have it? @~

Piccolo grumbled with annoyance, but did as the younger Namek asked.  

To his horror, the Ball was gone!  After a moment of silence Piccolo answered in a calm, but disconnected voice.

~@ Dende… I believe we might have a slight problem… @~

Dende began to sweat, he'd been right!  What was Gohan going to do to him???  And what in the world were those chibis planning to do with the Dragon Balls?

A/N: Well, until next time: Ja!  XD  MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!  

I'm willing to BET that you'll NEVER guess what Sharpener yanked!  

I'll loan Vegeta out for a whole week to the person who can guess correctly! ^.~

Vegeta; HEY! *looks hurt* Do I mean that little to you!? *recovers arrogant stance* Not that it matters- 

*grins cheekily* Hey, it's okay Vegie-head!  No one can POSSIBLY guess!  Its unguessable!

T-chan; Isn't that basically what they said about the Titanic?  And didn't it sink on it's Maiden Voyage?

Shut up Tessa-chan.  You really do enjoy ruining my moods, don't you.  *glares*

T-chan; YUP! *yanks Lexi's tail*

YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! YOU YASHA! BAKAYARO! GOMI! BAKA! *hops around clutching tail*

Vegeta; Bwahahahahaha…  


	18. Roses

A/N: HA!  I was right!  Nobody guessed correctly! ^^  Take **that** T-chan! :p  Everybody guessed either tails or various people and body parts.  Nope!  When I said no one would guess, I really meant it!  After all, I wouldn't offer Vegeta up for a WEEK if I wasn't absolutely positive! ^________^

Vegeta: hmph.  Baka woman.  How dare you offer me up as if I were a possession!?

tsk tsk Vegie!  You ARE a possession!  Be it of me or Akira Toriyama- you ARE trademarked!

Vegeta; …..

T-chan HA HA Vegie-head is a THING! XD

Vegeta; *growls* AM NOT!

T-chan; *sticks tongue out* are TOO!

Vegeta; *ki blasts T-chan*

T-chan; X_X

HA!  Serves ya right for insulting MY Vegie-chan!  Come on Vegeta Muse, lets get to the story!

~Because Tessa-chan is out of working order, this chapter is purely inspired by our favorite Saiya-jin no ouji! Let the evilness begin!~

Oh, and I decided not to make Sheylan a student *sweatdrops* But she'll be appearing in this chapter. ^_____^;;

Disclaimer; Let's see… I own myself, my ^chopsticks^, and my Baby… Vegie and all the rest is stolen goods. 

~*~ Chapter Seventeen: Roses~*~

~*~

"MY **ROSES**!!!  THAT **BAKA** JUST PULLED OUT MY _BRAND NEW_, **VERY** EXPENSIVE **ROSES**!!!  Vegeta, **SIC HIM**!!!"

Everybody stared at Sharpener, who had managed to pull Bulma's Newly Imported Very Rare Blue Rosebush out of the ground and now held it like a shield between himself and 'The Crazy Man'.

Sharpener was whimpering more then ever now, bordering closely on hysterical sobbing; Not only was he burned to a toast with The Crazy Man after him , but now he had huge rose thorns in his hands AND the richest woman in the world wanted to see him dead… 

~Can life get any worse?~

Suddenly the rose bush was wrenched from his grasp, leaving the thorns imbedded in the crispy, quivering teen's hands.

Strong hands clamped the front of his shirt and easily lifted him up to within an inch of the enraged face of Crazy Man.

~Apparently it can.~

"YOU **BASTARD**!  HOW **DARE** YOU HARM **MY** **MATE**'S PROPERTY! CORWARDLY **WEAKLING**!!!"

Sharpener was absolutely terrified as Crazy Man's eyes flickered green.

Big, brave Pencil Sharpener peed his pants.

With a disgusted snarl, Vegeta threw him backwards into the wall.  With a sickening crunching sound, Sharpener slid down the wall, gasping with startled pain.

He sobbed as Crazy Man stalked up to him, again effortlessly lifting the limp teen to face  level.

"You… You are a wimpy, weakling, fool of a human bratling.  I WAS just going to beat you to a bloody pulp.  NOW I'm going to kill you.  Of course, I'm going to take my time about it… My mate hasn't let me have any fun for awhile."

Vegeta grinned evilly and slammed Sharpener back into the wall, holding him at arms length.  

"UNDERSTAND!?"

Sharpener was too terrified to respond.  All he could do was pray to Kami for a rescue.

Unfortunately for Sharpener, Kami had much more pressing issues to deal with…

~*~

Dende began to nervously pace around the Lookout.  

~ What'll Gohan do to me when he finds out? ~  He gulped nervously and pulled at the collar of his shirt.  Would Earth be needing a new Kami soon?

~@ It's not your fault kid.  Gohan is more likely to be angry with me than you.  Why don't you help me locate those two. @~

The slightly irritated, disconnected voice of Piccolo brought things back into focus for the young god.

He nodded to himself.  ~@ You're right.  I'll try to locate them from here, you start looking the old fashioned way. @~

He felt Piccolo take off, and looked over the edge of the lookout, trying to find any traces what so ever of the Terrible Two.

~*~

Trunks soon caught up to the other chibi and began pestering him.

"Come on Goten!  Don't waste our time!  You don't even know how to work the thing!"

Goten ignored Trunks's whining and continued blithely along following, what seemed to Trunks, a rather arbitrary path.

Suddenly Goten nodded.  Looking pleased with himself he pointed at an ice cream parlor. 

Trunks stared for a moment, then looked from Goten to the parlor, to Goten again.

"YOU BAKA!!!  THAT ISN'T THE BALL!!! GIVE ME THAT!!!"  

He wrestled the radar out of Goten's hand and stomped off in the other direction, not even bothering to consult the radar.

When he realized that Goten wasn't behind him, he turned around and looked back to see Goten going up to the door of the shop and walking in!

~What does bakayaro think he's doing?!~

With an irritated sigh and a few choice curses, Trunks ran back to retrieve his younger counterpart.

To his surprise as he entered the shop, Goten wasn't heading over to the counter, he was heading over to some lady!

Curious in spite of himself, Trunks sat down to watch what Goten would do.

~I wonder if I've influenced him enough that he might actually have something here…~

Goten could sense the last of the Dragon Balls, and this lady had it.

Debating how he could ask her for it, a new plan came to mind… After all, it'd worked once, hadn't it?

Sheylan was enjoying her ice cream, when suddenly a young boy came up in front of her.

He had the most innocent eyes and adorable grin she had ever seen.

"Hello there kid!  Can I do something for you?"

The boy bit his lip and scuffed his foot against the floor.  (everyone say *Aaaaaaaw*^^)

"Could…could you…help me find my mommy?"

He looked up at her and she felt her heart break when she saw a big fat tear trickle down his cheek.

"Sure sweetie!  Lets get you an ice cream cone and we'll talk!"

She walked over to the counter, not catching the triumphant grin that crossed his face as soon as her back was turned.

Smirking evilly Goten's hand darted in and out of her purse, feeling around for the Ball that he KNEW was in there.  

Keeping an eye on the lady, he finally found it, tucking it carefully away.

Sheylan turned back o the boy who was still sitting at the table, wide eyed and innocent, tear still evident on his cheek.  

She smiled encouragingly.  "What flavor would you like?"

The boy bit his lip and shrugged, looking down at his feet.

She smiled; the kid was sooooo cute!

She turned back to the smiling man behind the counter.  "A three scoop chocolate cone please!"

She paid for it and walked back over to the boy, handing the cone to him with a friendly smile.

"There ya go hunny!  Now, can you tell me your name?"

He took the cone from her with a grateful smile.  "Gomen nasai, I'm Son Goten."

He stuck out a little hand and Sheylan took it with a smile.  

"And I'm Sheylan, pleased to meet you Goten-kun.  As soon as your done with that, I'll walk with you down to the police station and we'll have them look up your mom."

A look that Sheylan took to be gratitude flashed the boys face as he commenced with licking his cone.

Goten was worried, what had he gotten himself into now?  

Granted; he HAD gotten a free three scoop ice cream cone… but how was he going to get out of this situation?

After much debate, Trunks decided that it would be necessary for him to help Goten out of the current situation.  

After all, it looked as if the chibi had found the last Dragon Ball, and Trunks wanted to hurry up and summon the Dragon!

Trunks took a deep breath… Now how was he going to accomplish this?

~*~

Pan sat down idly as her Daddy walked into CC with the funny little green man.

Bored, Pan found a place to sit down and leaned comfortably against her mommy's legs.

Humming a tuneless melody, Pan looked at the handful of lavender hair that she was, for some odd reason, still holding.

With a tiny shrug the chibi set to the task of braiding the long purple strands.

She was almost finished when Bulma and Vegeta's shouting match startled her into looking up.

She watched for a few minutes, slightly bemused, than turned back to her work.

Soon she had it completely braided and tied into an infinite circle.  

With a smile she slipped it around her neck as a pretty necklace and turned to see what was going on.

Gohan was slightly amused as he let his perverse Saiya-jin side take over.  Kami but he hated that baka.

"Go Vegie-sama!  Beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Everybody sweatdropped and turned to stare at little Pan, who was grinning from ear to ear.  This was funny!

"YEAH! Go Vegeta-san!"  Marron joined in, not about to miss out.

Everybody stared at the two bloodthirsty chibis.  Okay, GUYS they could've understood… but GIRLS? That was just too weird.

Vegeta smiled at the support he was receiving and, as a bonus for his fans, decided to make the end rather spectacular.

He grabbed the pounded up brat and flew nearly a hundred feet up and dropped the nearly unconscious boy.

The little girls cheered and Gohan and Mirai smirked as Videl stared, horrified, at what her daughter had become.

To the intense disappointment of all the Saiya-jins there, Yamcha interfered.

Catching Sharpener before he hit the ground, the baseball player stuffed a senzo bean into the kid's mouth.

A/N;  Gomen nasai! I just couldn't bring myself to kill off the bastard just yet… He's such a useful asset in a fic like this… 

Vegeta: *disappointed* I wanted to kill him though…

Well too bad 'Crazy Man' *giggles* But I promise that you'll get to have more fun with him later… *smirks evilly*

Oh, and if you couldn't tell already, Mirai does have long hair in this ficcy! ^^

Any comments T-chan?

T-chan; X-X

thought not. ^_______^  (yea! my tail is finally safe for a bit!^^)

Ja for now people!  See ya in the reviews! *hint, hint*


	19. Summoning the Dragon

A/N: Okies, I'm back folks!  Are you impressed, I'm writing pretty quickly! ^.~

T-chan; Hey! I'm back, did ya miss me? *grabs Lexi-sama's tail*

No.  It was actually rather nice. *pulls tail out of T-chan's hands*

T-chan; *pouts* How did you write the last chapter without a muse?

*smirks* Veggie-chan was my muse.

T-chan; *sweatdrops* Do I even want to know? 

^~

Wow!  Lookie guys!  We have 500 reviews! *sweatdrops* I never ever hoped that we could ever get this many! (note in the first chapter I was optimistically asking for 5 ^~)

T-chan; Ooooh!  I think we should give them something special for being such great reviewers!

Okay!  Lets see, I know!  How about I promise to kill off Sharpener before the end of the fic!

Vegeta; *smirks evilly* I believe that will do very nicely.

T-chan; O.o  Not quite what I had in mind… But okay…

Then it's settled!  Read and Review folks!

Disclaimer; Long live Akira Toriyama, owner of Dragon Ball Z!!! 

~*~ Chapter 18; Summoning the Dragon ~*~

~*~

Trunks pondered carefully what the best plan of action would be.  

Of course, he could do it the simple way; come running in shouting about his 'little brother'…  But what was the fun in that?

Suddenly an idea popped into the mischievous chibi's head.  Heck, he might even get some ice cream off it!

He quietly walked up to Goten and the lady, trying his best to look cute and innocent.

"There you are nii-chan!  When we got separated I thought we wouldn't be able to find each other again!  Mommy's probably real worried…"

Goten looked at Trunks as if he were insane.  What in Kami's name was he up to?

Sheylan looked down at the second little boy.  For some reason she could have sworn that she knew him from somewhere! 

"Hiya Trunks!  This nice lady is Sheylan-san!"

As soon as the little boy said that, Sheylan's mind clicked.  She'd seen this kid in magazines and such!

"Hey!  Wait a minute, You're Trunks Briefs!  But if this little guy is SON Goten… How can you be brothers?"  Sheylan was glaring down at the new little boy.

Trunks sweatdropped.  "Well… uh… ya see… erm…"

Sheylan nodded with a glare.  "I get it.  You two are up to something!  You aren't really looking for your mommy, are you."  She glared from one kid to the other.  

Goten pulled out his Son Puppy Dog Eyes™, guaranteed to work every time.  "I wasn't plannin nothin!  I just want my mommy!"  He let a few tears fall down from his eyes for effect.

Trunks just stared for a minute at the glaring Sheylan. ~Wow, she's even scarier than Chichi without her frying pan!~

"It's okay sweetie," Sheylan cooed to the teary eyed chibi. "I'm sure it was all just a mistake."

Trunks nodded fervently.  "A, a mistake, yeah, it's all a beg mistake!  Now come on Goten!  We don't want to be late!"

Goten slipped off the chair and turned a huge Son Grin™ towards Sheylan.  "Thank you very much for the ice cream and your help Sheylan-san!"

Sheylan watched the two disappear and sighed, wondering what they had wanted in the first place, just free ice cream? 

With a sigh and a shrug she picked up her purse and left the shop.

~*~

The entire class stared as Sharpener sat up, completely unscathed!

"Yamcha!" whined Mirai, "Why'd ya have to do that?!  Dad almost finished him off!  And you can't say that he didn't deserve it."

Pan and Marron looked at each other and burst into heart wrenching sobs.

Gohan was looking distinctly disappointed, and was pouting slightly.  

Vegeta looked very pissed off.  "BAKA HUMAN!!!"  

Landing on the grass beside Yamcha and Sharpener Vegeta sent his darkest Death Glare towards the two men.  

"How dare you!?  I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins and no human weakling such as your self has any right to interfere with the punishments that I deem necessary!!!"   

For once, Yamcha stood up to the Saiya-jin prince.  "Vegeta-san, you can't just go killing every child that gets in your way!  And Bulma, I'm ashamed of you!"

Vegeta couldn't stand it any more.  

If that BAKA had just let him kill the brat and be done with it, he could have gone back to being just his normal cranky self.  

But nooooo, he had to ruin Vegeta's fun right before he could be satisfied, and now the prince was angrier then ever!

Vegeta's sudden increase in emotions charged him up.  Without even thnking about it, the prince went Super Saiya-jin.

The class stared.  Did this mean there were two Gold Fighters?  And how could they do that?!

"YOU MISERABLE… LOW CLASS… BAKA!!!"  Vegeta screamed each word, radiating hatred so intense that it was tangible to even the humans.

"FIRST YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY WIFE AND RETURN TO MY HOUSE, BUT NOW YOU DARE TO INTURUPT MY FUN AND BERATE MY MATE!!!  YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME HUMAN!!!"

Vegeta fully intended to Final Flash Yamcha and Sharpener both, not to mention the flock of annoying humans behind them.

~*~

Goten and Trunks raced out of Large City faster then the eye could follow.  Reaching the woods beyond the two paused to talk.

"Well, that went well!"  Trunks was grinning from ear to ear, they'd done it!

"TOLD YOU TRUNKS!!!  I TOLD you that the nice lady had the Dragon Ball!"  

Goten looked distinctly proud of himself, and although Trunks was dieing to make a scathing remark in retaliation, he decided instead, that he would encourage the seed of evilness that he had planted.

"Yeah, Good job!  Keep up this great work and you'll be as sneaky as me before long!"

Goten looked at Trunks with stars in his eyes.  "You mean it Trunks!?"

Trunks smirked and nodded.  Trunks nearly fainted when Goten gave him a nearly identical evil smirk.

~Wow, I'm doing better than I thought!  Dad'll be so proud of me!  Corruption here we come!~

"So… what are our two wishes going to be?  We have to think them out before hand, cause everyone will come running as soon as the dragon is summoned!"

Goten frowned and sat down to think, as Trunks paced.

Suddenly Goten's head popped up so quickly you could almost see the light bulb that went off.

"I know!  The first wish can be for a fridge that will never get empty and has all of our favorite foods!"

Trunks stared at Goten in shock, when had the kid gotten so smart?!  "Gee Goten, that's an AWESOME idea!"  He smirked evilly.  "And our other wish will be for Gohan to be nice and not want to hurt us!"  

Goten nodded excitedly.  "Let's do it!"

The chibis grinned at each other and set off at a run, looking for a clearing in which to summon the Dragon.

~*~

Dende was beginning to get worried again.  He couldn't find hair or hide of the two little demi saiya-jins, and if he didn't find them soon, they'd summon the Dragon!  And then what would Gohan do to him?

Piccolo was having similar luck.  Everywhere he went there was nothing.  

No sign that the two had been there at all.  

He growled low in his throat and sped up over the forest outside of Large City.

~*~

"Is he gone yet?"

"Yeah.  Luckily he didn't spot us or we'd be history!"

"So…What are we waiting for Trunks?  Let's summon the dragon!"

Trunks and Goten laid out the dragon balls.  With a deep breathe, Trunks summoned the dragon.

In a cloud of blackness, the dragon loomed over the two chibis.

"You have summoned me.  I will grant you two wishes.  What is the first?"

Goten spoke the first one.  "We wish that we had a fridge that would never get empty and had whatever kind of food in it that we wanted!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment.  "It is done."

A medium sized fridge appeared next to the two chibis.  

"Alright!" cheered Goten, digging into the food.

"What is your second wish?"

Trunks decided to say the next, seeing as how Goten was already occupied at the moment.

"We wish that Gohan wouldn't be mad at us or try to kill us!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment, then he shook his head.  "I cannot grant that wish.  Do you have another?"

Trunks just stared open mouthed.  

Goten, who was totally ignoring everything other then his food, suddenly spoke up.

"Gee Trunks!  From what Gohan's told me about dad, he'd love this fridge!  I wish dad were still alive!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red.

A/N: Dun dun duuun!  Wow!  What'd you think!  Is Goku coming back!?  Stay tuned!

Vegeta; WHAT!  Kakarot!?  Where!?

T-chan; The story dumbass!

Vegeta; Take that back brat!

T-chan; NEVER!

Vegeta; ki-blasts Tessa-chan

T-chan; X-X

*sigh* You know, you two really ought to try getting along.  It isn't all that difficult…

Vegeta; *smirks* Maybe not… But it is amusing to see how many ki blasts it takes until she learns better.

-_-;; 

T-chan; ~I think I'll have to take some Martial Arts lessons from my Trunks-chan… Maybe then I'll be able to avoid some of these attacks…~ *begins giggling insanely*

O.o Um… I think that one might have fried her brain a bit there Veggie…

Vegeta; Who cares?

-__-;; This is my life.  Pity me.  Then go and review. ^___^


	20. Kakarott?!

A/N: Hey all! I'm back!  
  
T-chan; Um… Just out of curiosity Lexi-sama... you DO realize that the Dragon can't revive Goku… Don't you?  
  
= Of COURSE I do dolt! *Death Glares™ at T-chan*  
  
T-chan; O.O Woah… No need to be Chichi-ish about it…I'm just fulfilling my job! O.O  
  
= Well, it's MY story, and I want to bring Goku back!  
  
Vegeta; WHAT!? Kakarott!? Where!?  
  
T-chan; Vegeta you dunce! I told you already… IN THE STORY!!!  
  
Vegeta; *growls* Insolent Brat! *Throws ki ball at T-chan*  
  
T-chan; *ducks* HA! Missed me! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Vegeta; *stunned* O.O()  
  
T-chan; Nah nah! Ain't my Trunksie-chan a great sensei!? Bwahahahahahahaaa! Now I can call Veggie-head a Thing without being pulverized!  
  
Vegeta; *Death Glares™* grrr… That's what YOU think brat! *Final Flashes T-chan*  
  
T-chan; X-X  
  
Vegeta; HA! Take THAT brat!  
  
= -_-;; you two will never learn, will you.  
  
Vegeta; Nope. It's too much fun to blast the hell out of her.  
  
T-chan; X-X  
  
= -_-;; *gives T-chan a senzu bean* Okay, behave yourself, I'm running out of senzu beans and I still need you as a muse!  
  
T-chan; *meekly plays with Lexi-sama's tail* Okies Lexi-sama. *glares at Veggie*mumbles* …Thing…  
  
Disclaimer: Lessee… A list of the things I own; Veggie-head, my ^chopsticks^, my Baby, my Tessa-chan… Nope, the list doesn't include DBZ.  
  
T-chan; WHAT?! I'm a PERSON! I'm not a THING! I own mySELF!  
  
Vegeta; *evil smirk* HA! T-chan is a THING! XD  
  
T-chan; *bursts into tears*  
  
= -_-;; can we PLEASE start the story now? I'm guessing our dear readers are wondering when in the name of all things holy we going to start the actual story!!!  
  
Vegeta; Right about… Now.  
  
~*~ Chapter 19; Kakarott!? ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Your wish has been granted."  
  
Trunks stared in horror from the Dragon to Goten, who was still chowing down on his food.  
  
"GOTEN YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
Goten whirled around and stared at his friend in amazement.  
  
"Wha? What did I do?!"  
  
"Bakayaro! You wished your father back! Now Gohan's STILL going to kill us AND we have to worry about finding your dad, whom we don't even KNOW!"  
  
Goten stared at him.  
  
"You…You mean… The Dragon granted my wish about daddy???"  
  
Trunks nodded glowering.  
  
Goten stared for another minute then began cheering.  
  
"YEA! Daddy's coming back! Yoopie! Hoorah!"  
  
Trunks just sweatdropped.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku cried out in his sleep, something felt different.  
  
Sitting up he realized that he was no longer in his bed.  
  
He stared around for a moment in consternation, than bemusedly reached to scratch the back of his head in the familiar Son motion.  
  
As his hand went over his head, he paused momentarily.  
  
Wait a minute… Where was his halo?  
  
"…I wonder where I left it…"  
  
He picked up his tail and fiddled with it, trying to figure out where he could have left the darn thing.  
  
~Wait a minute… Since when did I have a tail?~  
  
Suddenly it struck him. No Halo + A Tail =  
  
"I'M ALLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wasting no more time, he brought his fingers up to his head and teleported off somewhere to get some food.  
  
~*~  
  
Dende was faint with worry. There was no sign of the Terrible Two ANYWHERE on Earth.  
  
Suddenly black clouds boiled up from a forest a large distance away.  
  
~They've summoned the Dragon!!!~  
  
Dende couldn't focus properly. He forgot everything he knew about Instant T, and stopping the Summoning.  
  
There was only one coherent thought in the young god's mind.  
  
~I wonder who my replacement will be…~  
  
(A/N: The chibis are intelligent, they summoned the dragon on the other side of the world, so only Dende knows what's happened.^~)  
  
~*~  
  
"BIG"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm not sure if that's the best idea…"  
  
"BANG"  
  
"Go Veggie-sama!!! Turn them all into crispy crunchies!"  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
A Super Saiya-jin Mirai Trunks pushed on the blast with all his might. ~Wow, dad's sure putting a lot of anger into this one!~  
  
As soon as Vegeta realized that his blast wasn't hitting it's intended targets, he cut it with a snarl.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BRAT!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"  
  
"Gee dad… I'd love to, but only if you promise to leave the innocent teens out of this. In fact, I'd love to help you beat the crap out of the wimp and Scar-Face! I'm still trying to get over my disgust the first time I saw him and mom together! Bleach!"  
  
Vegeta grinned evilly.  
  
"In that case brat, shall we proceed?"  
  
Mirai smirked back.  
  
"YEAH! GO Veggie-sama!!! GO Sensei!!!"  
  
Sharpener stared at the two Saiya-jins in fear, and Yamcha looked to Gohan with relief, as the teen stepped in front of the two humans.  
  
Mirai and Vegeta glared at him, and Pan looked at him in disappointment.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Gohan smirked evilly.  
  
"Say… If you promise to at least leave Yamcha alive, I think I'll join you."  
  
"GO DADDY!!"  
  
"Yipee! GO GOHAN-CHAN!"  
  
Gohan grinned evilly at the little girls before turning back to the other Saiya-jins who were staring in awe at the young Son.  
  
"…Am I seeing things, or did Son Gohan just smirk evilly?"  
  
"…Am I imagining things, or did Kaka-brat #1 just act like a Saiya-jin?"  
  
Gohan just raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that surprising? Oops. Oh well. Don't you guys think that you ought to drop Super so that this will last longer than half of a second?"  
  
All three smirked identically and The Brief Boys dropped Super.  
  
As the three Saiya-jins rounded on the humans, Yamcha threw a look of deep betrayal at Gohan.  
  
Gohan shrugged it off and went after Sharpener.  
  
"GO DADDY!!! Hit him again Veggie-sama!!! Come on Sensei! Beat him to a pulp!"  
  
"Wheee! Hit him harder! Yeah! Score!"  
  
Yamcha looked from where he was lying crumpled on the ground under the barrage of kicks and punches from the Saiya-jins to where the two little girls were rooting against him. All he could feel was the deep sense of betrayal, and yet, a healthy dose of amusement as well. Those two would turn out to be great fighters all right!  
  
Videl stared in horror from Pan, to Gohan, to Pan again.  
  
~My 6 year old daughter is a bloodthirsty barbarian!~  
  
"Come on Daddy! You're not even trying!"  
  
Videl blinked at that statement as she saw the poor Sharpener near death.  
  
~He isn't even trying!?~  
  
Mirai hmphed as Vegeta's last punch sent the other man out for good.  
  
"So much for that! It wasn't even remotely challenging! I didn't even break a sweat!"  
  
"I could have told you that brat. Leave the weaklings to themselves. Come with me brat, we're going to spar. I want to see how good you've gotten since you were last here."  
  
Mirai nodded and took off after his father.  
  
Pan made a move to follow her sensei, but he turned back to her.  
  
"No Panny-chan, you stay here with your parents."  
  
She smiled and nodded happily, absent mindedly picking at the cloth belt around her waist.  
  
~*~  
  
After flying over the forest and finding no trace of the Terrible Two, Piccolo decided to give up.  
  
There was no way possible that he would find them without ki, and he was anxious to get back to his meditation.  
  
He and Gohan were friends, Gohan wouldn't kill him… Would he?  
  
~*~  
  
"Come ON Goten! We HAVE to find your dad before anyone else does! I can only hope that he has enough sense to realize that he's alive!"  
  
~And from what dad's told me about Kakarott, he probably doesn't.~  
  
"Coming Trunks!" Chirped Goten as he capsulated the wonderful refrigerator.  
  
Together the two flew off, hoping to pick up a ki somewhere along the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma blinked and looked at the scene in front of her.  
  
Her Mirai son and her husband had flown off to spar, leaving Yamcha unconscious on the lawn and Gohan leering down at a most likely dead teenager.  
  
The entire class was huddled on the other side of the lawn, just a big quivering mass.  
  
Bulma sighed. How in Kami's name was she going to ice THIS one over?  
  
"Son Gohan, What in the WORLD has gotten into you?! You are actually being violent! Don't tell me that you've actually allowed my husband to have that much influence on you!?"  
  
Gohan looked slightly ashamed.  
  
"Gee Bulma, I'm sorry. I really don't know what's gotten into me lately…"  
  
Bulma just shook her head.  
  
"No excuses. Get some sense beans from my room, they'll be in my top left dresser drawer."  
  
Gohan nodded and phased out, moving with super human speed to get to the beans.  
  
Mr. Smith and Mr. Johnson stared in shocked horror along with their students as one boy was murdered.  
  
Twice.  
  
That was the strange thing though… They could have sworn he had been dead earlier, and yet he had sat up completely unscathed!  
  
But now it looked like he might really be gone for good.  
  
After a bit of thought they cam up with a startling conclusion; They were all going to die in the next couple of hours.  
  
Bulma walked over to the whimpering teens. Doing her best to look casual she approached them.  
  
"Gee… Sorry about my husband and my son, they both have rather violent streaks. Don't know what got into Gohan though, he's such a sweetie…"  
  
Suddenly a bright red Gohan appeared, phasing into existence beside Bulma.  
  
"Kami Bulma, couldn't you have at least WARNED me before sending me to find something in your underwear drawer!? Kami help me, I think I'm scarred for life…"  
  
Bulma began giggling. "Sorry Gohan, I didn't think it would even phase you!"  
  
"Buuuuulmaaaa" whined Gohan. Bulma just laughed.  
  
"Better go try to revive those two, I'm afraid you guys did quite a number on them."  
  
Gohan blushed even redder, and turned to give the first senzo bean to Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha quickly sat up, blinking.  
  
"Gohan! That really wasn't very nice you know. I expected more from you! Goku has definitely been away too long if your beginning to act more like Vegeta then Vegeta does!"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I think you must still be a little out of it Yamcha, that didn't make any sense at all!"  
  
Yamcha laughed a bit as he stood up, stretching out his muscles.  
  
With a sigh of resignation, Gohan went over to inspect Sharpener.  
  
To his dismay…erm, let me rephrase that. To his relief, the teenager was still alive.  
  
Kneeling down, Gohan stuffed a bean into his mouth.  
  
~Damn. That's two wasted senzu beans in less then half an hour!~  
  
~*~  
  
As the two chibis flew over a largish city, they felt a rather high ki.  
  
"Say Trunks… Think that could be my dad?"  
  
"I don't know dumbie! Why don't we just Check!"  
  
"Okay Trunks-kun! Let's go!"  
  
With that the two chibis flew down to investigate.  
  
~*~  
  
Dende was pacing his Lookout, not thinking about anything much, other then his upcoming death.  
  
After the Dragon had gone back to sleep, he had once again lost contact with the chibi's kis.  
  
"I am sooooo dead…"  
  
With a sudden nod of decisiveness, the god turned and walked over to his room.  
  
Taking out a large suitcase, the Namek began to pack his bags.  
  
If he was going to get killed by Gohan, he was at least going to make the boy have to LOOK for him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Notes to remember: If you want to be on the MAILING LIST for this story, YOU have to take the initiative and e-mail me. (My e-mail and my fanfiction work are done on separate computers, and it's difficult to go from one to the other.) People on this list get update notices, shameless plugs, and some cool stuff that has to do with My Baby.  
  
T-chan; So join today be e-mailing Lexi-sama at demoness22@hotmail.com!  
  
Other things; I'm really flattered that you guys actually LIKE my pointless nonsense that I call a fic! To think, when I began this I was sure that no one would want to read it! To the several people who have told me that I need to make a sequel, Thanx! I really appreciate that you like this enough to say that! I HAVE decided to make this a series of sorts; Although they wont be sequential or anything, They will all be 'Lets Wreck The Nice Structured Life Of Our Dear Demi Saiya-Jin Son Gohan.' Look for more ;Murphy's Law ficcies! I'll be doing The Substitutes; or Murphy's Law and one more… Kaka-brat Corruption 101. This idea came from Frozenflower and she said I could write a fic about it! *squeals excitedly* Oh the joy! ^____^ The term Kaka-brat also came from her, and I took a liking to it, it's just too precious to waste! Well, I'll see you around FF!  
  
Good Lord Above, The author's notes are getting longer then the story!!! *sweatdrops* So sorry 'bout that… This just needed to be said SOMEWHERE!  
  
Before I go, message to Caliko- Thanks for the compliment! Evilness Rocks!  
  
And Rez- sure! I'd luv to join you're PNRABTITMFA! 


	21. I have no name for this one...

A/N: Heya!  How are y'all?  Since I'm in a REALLY good mood, I decided to write you guys another chapter!

Vegeta; What the hell are you happy about woman?

*starry eyed* I just got two gerbils!

Vegeta; *snorts* pathetic rodent lover. *smirks* since you're in a good mood, does that mean I get to kill off that wimpy human brattling?

*sigh* We'll see.  I promise that you WILL kill him before this is over, but I think it's more fun to torture him first. *smirks evilly* Don't you agree?

Vegeta; Oh alright… If you PROMISE that I get to torture him plenty.

*rolls eyes* Oh don't worry Vegeta-Hun, The mere mention of your name is currently enough to send the bastard into hysterics, and by the time I'm finished with him, it'll be more than enough to send the baka into a coma!

Vegeta; *looks eager* Well then, don't just sit there rambling! Get on with the torture! 

Okies everybody; Read and Enjoy!

T-chan; And then review!!!

Disclaimer; Let's just skip the bull and get straight to the story, I know that nobody thinks that I own DBZ.

~*~ Chapter Twenty; I have no clue what to title this…~*~

~*~

Goten and Trunks landed gazed around for the source of the ki they had felt.

To their great surprise it seemed to be coming from inside a buffet restaurant!

"Well Goten, I think this settles it.  This is most likely Kakarott's ki that we're feeling."

"Gee Trunks, do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course baka, he's your father!"

"Oh…okay."

"Well… What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

With that the two walked into the restaurant.

~*~

Vegeta led Mirai about a mile away from CC.

"Okay brat.  Let's see what you got.  And no going Super."

Mirai nodded and dropped into fighting position.

"Bring it on!"

~*~

Coughing slightly, Sharpener sat up.

~I'm alive?~

He looked around and saw Gohan glaring down at him.  He began whimpering and scurried backwards.

"No…please…don't hurt me Gohan-sama!  I'm…I'm really really sorry for everything!  Please don't beat me up!"

Gohan sighed in disgust and scowled down at the pathetic teen.

"Oh stop sniveling Sharpener.  I'm not going to hurt you.  You're too weak to make it worth my while.  Oh, and you might want to change your pants.  You seem to have spilled something."

With a snort, Gohan turned to walk over to his daughter and girlfriend.

As soon as his back was turned, Sharpener got to his feet and sprinted over to the class huddling at the very back, out of sight from the scary ex-nerd.

Bulma shook her head in pity.  

The boy was certainly not to be blamed for everything he did, Saiya-jins could be pretty thorough in their beatings.

"Okay kids.  If you'll please follow me, I'll show you where you can stay for the night."

The two teachers nodded in relief.

"Thank you very much Ms. Briefs, We're very very sorry to impose like this…"

"Oh, it's nothing!  I'll try to make sure that my boys stay away, they all tend to be like this."

The men shuddered and followed meekly behind then woman.

~*~

Videl saw Gohan approaching her, and looked the other way, seeing the other students following after Ms. Briefs.

Turning away from Gohan, she ran over to the rest of her class.

Gohan looked sadly over at his girlfriend.

"damn" he muttered under his breath.  ~Maybe beating Sharpener wasn't my brightest idea.~

"Don't worry daddy.  I'm sure mommy will still mate with you."

Gohan turned a very vivid shade of red.

"wha…wha..what are…what are you…you…talk..talking..talking abou…about???"  he spluttered, quite taken aback by the forwardness of the little girl.

"sex"  stated the six-year-old, quite matter-of-factly.  "I'm sure that mommy will forgive you, and then you'll have sex with her, mark her as your mate, and then I'll be born!"

Gohan felt all of his blood rushing to his head.  

Keeling over, the demi Saiya-jin fainted dead away.

Pan sighed and looked over at her father.  

When she had first asked him where babies came from, he had reacted much the same way, and she had to wait and ask sensei later.

Shaking her head she left him to follow her mother, running to catch up with her.

~*~

Goku popped up in the middle of a buffet style restaurant.  

Everybody was quite startled at his sudden appearance, and stared in shock as he pounced into line, gobbling everything in sight.

What was up with this man?

Everybody backed away, worried that this crazy guy might accidentally eat off a finger if they got too close.

Goku didn't even notice the attention he was getting.  

Before long everything was gone off the counter, and his stomach was still growling.

"Aaaah, is that all?  Isn't there anything more?"  

Everybody sweatdropped and stared at the man in horror, what in Kami's name WAS he?

Suddenly two small children pushed their way through the crowd and stepped boldly into the center of the loosely formed circle.

Goku blinked.  The purple haired one looked awfully familiar… And the other one looked just like him!

Suddenly Goku's mini-me spoke up shyly.

"Hi daddy."

Goku promptly fainted.

The purple-haired chibi sighed.  "Baka Kakarott."

~*~

Videl blinked as a warm hand was slipped into hers.

Looking down she saw little Pan smiling up at her.  

She returned the smile and the two followed Bulma with the rest of the class.

Yamcha looked from the class, to Gohan, to the class again.  

Shrugging he ran after Pan and Videl.  After all, Gohan had abandoned him first!

Gohan lay forgotten on the lawn of Capsule Corps, with only a lonely cloth belt lying beside him.

~*~

Bulma led the kids through the hallways of CC until they came to a large carpeted conference room.

"Okay, this ought to be comfortable enough to sleep in, I'm sorry that I don't enough beds or sleeping bags, but I'll see how many blankets and pillows and such that I can rustle up.  In the mean time, STAY HERE and don't leave this room for ANY reason.  There is a bathroom behind you, through that door.  I'll be back soon."

With that, the blue haired woman exited with a sigh of relief.

~Now, I'll have to call Chichi and tell her that I need some help.  There is no way that I can feed all of these kids PLUS five Saiya-jins!  And wont she be excited when I tell her… Imagine, Grandchildren!~

Bulma hurried off to find the nearest phone.

~*~

Goku stirred slightly a moment later.  Was he just imagining things, or did his mini look-alike just call him daddy?

"Um, I'm sorry little boy, you must be mistaken.  I only have one son…"

The purple haired chibi glared at him.

"Baka Kakarott!  Do you really think that Goten could be anyone's son but yours!?  Look at him!"

But Goku couldn't tear his eyes away from the speaker.  Kakarott?!  There was only one person that he knew of that called him that…

"Uh, who are you two?"

"I'm Goten, daddy, and he's Trunks!"

Goku sweatdropped.

"Trunks!?!  Goten!?!  How long have I been dead?"

"Uh, bout eight years give or take."

Goku fainted once again.

~*~

Videl took a look around her.  

They were in a very large room with thick carpets and leather covered furniture.  

Immediately heading for a large couch, Videl sat down, claiming her territory before anybody had the chance to object.

She looked around to see that the other students had formed into their normal cliques and were gossiping furiously with each other.  Eraser looked slightly lost, standing alone in a corner, and Sharpener was nowhere to be seen.

~Oh well, the pathetic excuse for a fighter is probably off in some corner nursing his broken pride.~

Pan sat down beside her and the two sat in companionable silence until Yamcha approached.

"Hello there Videl."

"Umm… Hi…"

Yamcha smiled at the teen.  She really was _awfully_ pretty… He could definitely see what Gohan saw in her.  

Deciding that since Gohan was currently unconscious in the yard, he could flirt freely with her.  

He turned on all of his charm and opened his mouth to begin a stream of flattery guaranteed to make a woman's heart melt.

He never got past the first syllable.

A/N: Okies, that's all for now folks!

Vegeta; WHAT???  But I never got to torture the weakling!

Oh well, maybe next chapter, it's just that my fingers are beginning to hurt!

Vegeta; *Death Glare™*

Hey!  Don't look at me like that or you wont get to torment Sharpener in the NEXT chapter either!

Vegeta; *pouts*

That's better.  Ya know, I just realized something.  I canNOT write Goku.  I apologize now for any out of character moments, or if the Goku parts sucked…

Anyhoo, ta ta for now! (review too please^^)  


	22. Madmen

A/N: Okies people, Hullo again!  How is ya'll?  I'm good, thankies for askin'. ^.~ 

I'm really sorry that this took awhile to come out… I have something called writer's block.

Anyhoo…  *stares in shock*  we broke 600 reviews!!!  I can hardly believe it!

T-chan; Thanks guys, WE LUV YOU!!!

Vegeta; hmph.  Just get on with the torture of the sniveling weaklings already Woman!

Fine!  I will, sheesh! *rolls eyes*

T-chan;  Hey readers, if you break 700 on this chapter, Lexi 'll give you something extra special!

Vegeta; What?

T-chan; *smiles knowingly*  it's a surprise.

Vegeta; *snorts* tell me brat!

T-chan; *puts nose in the air* No.

Vegeta; *growls* little baka! *ki blasts Tessa-chan*

T-chan; *ducks behind Lexi*

X_X

Vegeta; *sweatdrop* Aaaaaaah crap… I'm dead. O.O'

Darn right you are!!!  *Masenkos Veggie*

Vegeta; X_X

And as for you T-chan…

T-chan; *quivers with fright* …uh…sorry?

NO TRUNKS FOR A WEEK!!!  In fact, I'm planning to loan him out to a reviewer!

T-chan; *bursts into horrified, hysterical sobbing* but… but… Trunks is my MATE!!! You can't DO that!!! It's inhumane!

D  Darn right it is.  And I'm not human, therefore I don't give a damn. D  Okay reviewers, whoever asks the nicest for Trunks (Mirai with the long hair^~) gets to have him until I'm no longer mad at T-chan… However long that will be. ( I'm kinda pissed right now…

T-chan; *sobs hysterically* NO!!! Please don't!!! Anything but THAT!!!

Oh stop whining!  Now.  Let's all stop fooling around and get on with torturing Gohan and his class!  D

Disclaimer:  *speaks over the hysterical sobbing in the background* I've heard rumors of fanfiction becoming illegal!  This is very upsetting to me, seeing as how I'm addicted to this stuff…  But they shouldn't be able to, it's not like we don't disclaim this stuff!!!  SO just incase a legal blockhead is reading this, I DON'T OWN DBZ!!! ^______________^

~*~ Chapter Twenty One; Madmen ~*~

~*~

Yamcha leaned forward suggestively and smiled in a way he thought was sexy.  

Opening his mouth to begin his flattery, he stopped suddenly, starring.  

Pan was on her feet on the couch, fists clenched and eyes blazing with a Vegeta patented Death Glare.  

She was growling softly and her bristled tail was lashing menacingly.  

Yamcha gulped slightly. 

~Uh oh… Not again!~  

Pan brought her hands in front of her, gathering a huge ki blast.  

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  

Yamcha flinched instinctively as the blast hit him, burning through the couch and scorching the wall 6 feet behind him.  

As he lay smoking in a crumpled heap on the floor he closed his eyes.  

~Note to self:  Gotta stop being attracted to the mates of Saiya-jins~  

Videl stared at her furious 6 year old in shock.  

Suddenly something caught her eyes, a furry brown… 

~TAIL!?!?~  

Videl's eyes rolled up in her head as she promptly fainted.  

The rest of the class gaped and began backing away from the furious little girl… What was up with these people?!?!

~*~

Trunks and Goten exchanged a look as Goku fainted again.

"Baka.  How long did he THINK he'd been dead?"  Trunks muttered to himself, glaring moodily at the Saiya-jin on the floor.

Goten blinked at his newly found father's body, then shrugged and walked up to him.

Around the Saiya-jins, the humans were muttering fearfully and backing away from them.  

What did the man mean, 'How long have I been dead?'  It made no sense.  

One thing was for sure… they had a trio of maniacs on their hands.  

The manager scurried into his office to pick up the phone and call the cops.

Goten crouched down and began to closely examine his father.  

~Hey… Wait a minute, is that a…~

"Lookie Trunks-kun!  My daddy has a tail!"

Without thinking, Goten reached over and grabbed the appendage.

With a horrible scream, Goku awoke.

~*~

Pan looked at her mother, confused at her reaction.  

Wasn't she happy that the baka human wasn't bothering her anymore?

She got down on her hands and knees, still on the couch, and began to nudge her mother gently, ignoring her waving tail.

"Mommy?  Mommy wake up!  What's wrong mommy?"

The rest of the class had seen what Videl had, and most were currently fainted on the ground, although a couple were huddled in balls.

Videl stirred after a moment, and blinked, trying to focus her bleary eyes on the little girl.

"…tail…"

Pan blinked startled, then looked at her swaying tail.

Laughing nervously, she quickly curled the offending member around her waist.

"Um…hen hen…do you like it?"  She began to frantically search up a plausible excuse.  Her daddy wouldn't be very happy if his secret got out, sensei had convinced her of that.

Her mother's wide-eyed stare wasn't helping much either. 

Pan was now sweating, slightly, stuttering in her attempt to explain everything.

"Uh…yeah, um…ya see…"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A FRICKING TAIL?!?!?!"

Pan flinched at this assault on her delicate ears.

"…when I was…um…younger, yea younger…Bulma had a new device!  Yes that was it.  It…um…was supposed to be for new whatchamacallits…fake legs and stuff! Yes, that was it!  And…um…she was testing it out… I thought it would be…fun…to, um, have a tail?  So we tried it out, to see if it worked, ya know.  And, uh, I became attached to it?" 

Videl stared at the little girl, mouth hanging open.  

It was obviously a lie, and one thought up on the spot, but Videl really didn't want to think about what that could mean right now.

~In the past couple of hours I have seen my nice innocent _naive_ little boyfriend nearly kill somebody…found out that he knows the Briefs…can fight…knows a boy from the future…has a CHILD with me…and now I discover that somehow, my baby has a friggin tail.  And she doesn't want me to know how she got it.  Okay, I can live with that.  To keep my already very fragile sanity from snapping, I think I'll just accept what she says for now…~

Videl was sparred from answering when her watch beeped.

"Videl here."

~Finally something normal!  Maybe if I do something nice and routine like break up a robbery, I'll find out this is all some sort of weird messed up dream…~

"_Miss Videl!  We just got a call from a restaurant.  Apparently there are three madmen in there, and all of my units are out on duty!_"

Videl blinked slightly.  Okaaaaay… Maybe it wasn't so normal and routine after all.

"Uh, ok chief!  I'm on my way."

She jumped up from the couch, glanced at her perplexed daughter, than ran out the door.

Pan watched the interchange with mounting curiosity, and a huge well of thankfulness for the person who did the calling.  Now her mother wouldn't have a chance to poke the holes in Pan's hastily constructed tale.

She looked over at the blackened Yamcha.  To her extreme amusement, the man was still smoking slightly.  

Turning around to face the class, she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Everyone who hadn't fainted earlier was in the furthest away corner, huddled together and whimpering.  

Smirking evilly, Pan let her Saiya-jin side take over.  This might actually be fun!

~*~

Bulma hurried through the halls of CC, muttering about grandchildren, Chichi, and how it wasn't at all fair.   After all, she _was_ the older of the two, shouldn't _she_ be the one getting grandchildren first?

She picked up the phone and absentmindedly dialed the Son phone number.

After about 6 rings, an annoyed Chichi answered.

"Moshi moshi, Son residence, Chichi speaking."

"Hi Chichi!"

"Bulma!  What's up, you sound a bit breathless!"

"Oh kami you have no idea."  Bulma proceeded to tell the entire story to Chichi in the space of about five minutes.

After a moment of silence when she finished, Chichi, who had somehow managed to be quiet for the entire time began screaming hysterically.

"GRANDCHILDREN!!! I HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!!!"  

At that point she must have tossed the phone into the air or some such, because the creaming grew slightly fainter, then louder, then a huge crash and a dial tone.

Bulma shrugged and hung up the phone.  From Chichi's reaction, she could expect the younger woman over as soon as she could find a ride.

Whistling cheerfully Bulma stretched, and wiped her hands absentmindedly on her shirt.  

Suddenly she paused mid-stretch.

She was still in her dirty work clothes from that morning!

She grew very pale.  What did those kids think of her???

With a muted whimper, she made a mad dash towards her room, clean clothes, and a nice warm shower.

~*~

Gohan sat up quickly as he heard the sound of Videl's chopper taking off.

He rubbed his eyes, wondering how long he'd been out.

Shrugging the question off, he watched as the aircraft grew more distant, then pressed his watch button and took off after her.

"Never fear Videl, The Great Saiyaman is on his way!"

A/N: *speaking over the hysterical sobbing in the background* Kami but Gohan is gay when he's Saiyaman!  I mean, he's super cute, but really…

Vegeta; What the hell woman!  You are MINE!!! How dare you look at that stupid spawn of Kakarott!?

Oh quite easily I assure you.  Don't forget that I'm mad at you.

 Vegeta; O.O' oops.

And don't think that you're getting off easily with just a single ki blast!

Vegeta; *cowers away*

*nods decisively* If there are any guys out there who want Bulma, she's officially up for grabs.

Vegeta; o.o'  Oh kami…

*insane laughter* Veggie is ALL MINE!!!

*hysterical sobbing from T-chan, and now Vegeta can be heard*

Okies- this is especially for Rez.

Rez asked/said: 

A) Did you get the idea of calling Chi-Chi from me? Or was it just spontanious? 

B) Why is Sharpner still alive? 

C) Why is Yumcha putting the moves on Videl? (or was trying to?) 

D) Why is Sharpner still alive? 

E) Is the cloth belt laying next to Gohan his tail, grown back? 

F) Why is Sharpner still alive? 

G) Are Gohan/Pan gonna transform? 

H) Why is Sharpner still alive? 

I) Is the buffet restaurant gonna go out of business? 

J) Why did T-Chan only appear once in the A/N's?

And now I say:

   A)  I've been planning it for awhile, actually from the very beginning!  I mean, come on… She just HAS to meet pan and Videl, and all that other stuff!

   B,D,F,H) Cause he's a heck of a lot of fun to torture and torment.  Besides I have a couple more ways to creatively almost kill him! *grins evilly*

   C) *grins* cause I wanted him to!  For the sake of the story line, lets just chalk it up to too much prolonged exposure to Master Roshi. *smirks*

   E) No.  I wasn't sure if anyone would catch the referral since it's been so long… *smiles sheepishly* but if you remember correctly, Pan was wearing a cloth belt over her tail so that no one would notice.  This was just my way of foreshadowing and, for those who paid attention or read it recently, it got rid of the covering for her use of the tail in this chapter. 

   G) Weeeeell… I don't really wanna spoil it for you… So we'll just leave it at maybe. 

   I)  Ya know, that's a good question… *Son Grin™*

   J) o.o' gee, I didn't realize that anyone really bothered to read those!  I just kinda wrote them for the fun of it… ^___^ It's always good to know that someone's actually reading them!  As for your question… I don't know… I'd ask her, but she's still a bit upset right now… 


	23. Gotenks

A/N:  Hi again!  This is going to be really short… mostly author notes… But important anyways!

Wow, everybody wanted Mirai, and no one wanted Bulma!!!  I decided to rent Mirai out to Katrianne… sorry guys, she offered me 3 Veggie pictures in exchange!!! *stars form in eyes*  Which reminds me… NO ONE CAN HAVE MY VEGETA!!!  DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STEALING MY MATE OR I'LL NEVER WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN!!! *Death Glares™* Got it?  

And to Jimbo Jones; *sweatdrops* I don't think sacrificing 700 virgins is precisely necessary… 

Well, back to the underwear business; I put Bulma to good use, and we cloned several dozen normal teenage Trunkses for the rest of you guys, they're up for grabs!

I had a request to letcha all know exactly where everyone is and what they are doing cause it's been so long since I started this story.

Mirai and Vegeta- sparring about a mile away from CC

Bulma- her room for a bath/shower and a change of clothes

Chichi- desperately trying to get to CC to meet her grandkid *smirks*

Yamcha- burned to a crisp in the room with the class

Pan- in the room with the class, preparing to be evil

Videl- on call for the police, heading towards Goku and co.

Gohan- following Videl as Saiyaman

Goku, Goten, and Trunks- In a buffet restaurant

Dende- on the run

Piccolo- meditating by his waterfall

Marron- ummm… I kinda forgot about her… let's just say she followed Mirai and Vegeta and is watching them spar from a distance

Krillin and 18- at Kame House, but they'll re-enter the story soon enough

Tien and Launch- not in the story… yet. *insane laughter*

Sharpener- cowering in the back corner, his pants are still…um…'damp' XD

Erasa- fainted on the ground

Okay, I think that's all… On to the story!

T-chan; Wait! *sniffles* When will I be getting Trunks back???

*evil smirk*  when you can top Katrianne's offer.

T-chan; *big eyes* Oh Vegeta-sama!

Vegeta; *scowls* What brat?

T-chan; *flirtatiously* Oh great powerful prince of the almighty Saiya-jins, will you pose for some pictures of your incredibly nice and totally powerful physique?  Please oh mighty Vegeta-sama!

*sweatdrops*  did I just hear what I THINK I heard??? @_@

Vegeta; *smirks* maybe…

T-chan; *deep breath* Oh mighty Saiya-jin no Ouji, will you help this unworthy weakling get her beloved mate back?

Vegeta; *smirking* I'm listening…

T-chan; *drops to her knees* Oh great and glorious Vegeta-sama you are far supieriour then me, oh powerful prince!

Vegeta; *huge evil smirk* Almost there…

T-chan; … *light bulb flashes* You are the strongest fighter in the whole universe and Kakarott's a baka weakling, not worthy to touch the ground you walk on!!!

@_@;; I am SO not hearing this!!!

Vegeta; *grins savagely* You're on! *stalks away*

T-chan; *grins, scampers after him*

Oh.  My.  God.  I've underestimated T-chan's desire for Mirai Trunks!  Good Kami, to hear her say even ONE _semi_ nice thing about my 'Geta… *shudders*  Now I'm going to have to deal with Veggie-heads over inflated ego… Kami help me!

Disclaimer;  I know this comes as a huge surprise, but I do not own DBZ.

~*~ Chapter 22; Gotenks ~*~

~*~

Goten dropped Goku's tail with a small cry and leapt backwards into Trunks.

"I'm so sorry daddy!"

Goku gasped slightly and nodded painfully.  "It's okay son…"

Goten bit his lip in worry.  "I really am very very sorry…"

"Really, it's okay, Goten."  Goku forced a smile and uncurled slowly from his fetal position.

Goten looked relieved and flashed the patented Son Grin.  "Say daddy, wanna see something REALLY cool?"

Goku smiled again, less painfully this time.  "Sure kid," Goten beamed happily and turned to Trunks.

"No."

Goten's face fell at the stubborn refusal.  His eyes welled up with tears.  "Pleeeease Trunks-kun!"  Trunks sighed in defeat.  "fine…"  The two assumed their positions and began a strange dance.  Goku watched with amused curiosity at the two chibis' actions.

The crowd of humans began murmuring, trying to figure out what the strange children were doing.  A couple bolder ones, chuckled slightly at the messed up dance the two were doing.

"Fusion HAH!"  

A blinding flash of light burst from their touching fingertips, and everybody gasped.

Instead of two children, there was now one completely different child.  

Thuds could be heard as several dozen spectators fainted and the rest made a break for it.

"Wow!  How'd you do that?"  Goku was clapping, pain forgotten.  

The child smiled, a haunting combination of the Son Grin™ and the Brief Smirk™.

Goku gulped slightly, it was a rather unnerving experience to see the odd combination of himself and Vegeta in this strange child.

"Its called fusion, and I am Gotenks."

Goku stared at the strange voice emanating from the child.  It was like a strange mixture of two voices from one mouth, and it was nearly as unnerving as the smile.

"That's…a pretty neat trick guys… er, Gotenks, er…"

The child rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Give it up Kakarott!  Dad!  No, Kakarott!  Goku.  Fine."

Goku's jaw was hanging open, and a sweatdrop rolled down his face.  He gulped again.

"Heh, heh, How long will this, er, Fusion last?"

The child shrugged nonchalantly.  

"Half of an hour." (a/n: I think this is right, but I'm not positive…)

Goku nodded slowly and got to his feet. 

A/N:  As I said before, VERY short, and mostly author notes.  However, I wanted to post these notes, and I wanted some sort of story blurb to go out with it.  As an explanation to why I brought Gotenks in; Videl vaguely knows both Goten and Trunks, however, she does NOT know Gotenks, sooooo… More opportunities for chaos and disaster.

Also, if you hadn't seen it already, I posted the first chapter of my new Law fic.  It's called The Substitutes; or Murphy's Law.  Basically it starts with a drunken Dende rashly agreeing to a dare from another Kami.  He has to find a way to torture Gohan and live to tell about it!  So what happens when an overworked secretary prays to Kami for help finding substitutes?  Murphy's Law and Lexi kick in of course!  Everybody say poooooooor Gohan!

Hope you enjoyed this short teaser chapter, I promise that the next one will be longer. ^________^  I'm sorry to the people who are anxiously awaiting an update for my 'Getting Together at Last' fic, but my fricking brother was cleaning and LOST MY DANG NOTEBOOKS!!!  Now I have to either find them, or start from scratch, both of which look like they might take awhile.  I promise that I'll get it out soon though, I wont leave you on a cliffie for TOO much longer, not even _I_ am _that_ evil. 


	24. Fights

A/N: *starry eyed* I got over 700 reviews!!! So happy!  You guys are the very BEST reviewers EVER!!! *begins handing out Trunks clones to everyone who reviewed* This is for being such nice reviewers!  And those of you who read but didn't review, screw you. ^_________^ Just kidding, but please do review, makes me happy!

T-chan; Oh Leeeexi-sama! 

Yes muse?

T-chan; *waves pictures* I have something for you!

*looks up* What?

T-chan; *smirks proudly* Vegeta pictures!

OO Where?!

T-chan; *proudly* right here! *waves them around more*

Gi'me Gi'me!

T-chan; Only if you give me my Mirai Trunks back first.

*grabs Mirai away from Katrianne, shoves clone at her* There! Take him!  But GI'ME THOSE PICTURES!!!

T-chan; *grabs Mirai, hands pics over* Oh Trunksie-poo! *cuddles with Mirai*

*flips through pictures* Hmmmm… *drools*   Ah, Tessa, not that I'm complaining or anything, *drool* but how did you manage to get him to take his shirt off like that?

T-chan; *smugly* flattery.

Oh, and before I start the story, sorry about any confusion with the Gotenks thing, I know that it was Goku who taught it to them in the first place, but this is an AU, remember?  It's just more fun this way.  And also for clarification; only Goku, Pan and Mirai have tails right now.

Disclaimer; I own lotsa Veggie pictures! *drools* But not DBZ.

~*~ Chapter 23; Fights ~*~

~*~

Bulma sprinted into her room, and without bothering to close the door dove into her closet for something suitable to wear.

"I can't believe that I did that!  I spent the better part of the day in dirty rags in front of people I'm trying to impress!!!  Kami…"  

She continued to mutter to herself, rummaging around with little thought towards the mess she was making.  Finally coming up with a suitable outfit, the blue haired genius skated off to her bathroom.  She quickly stripped down and climbed into a hot shower with a relieved sigh.

~Aaaaah, after all that I've been through, I most definitely deserve this…~

~*~

Krillin grunted as 18 slammed him into the water.  

They were sparring in the air, right off Kame House Island.  

18 laughed lightly as he charged back up, slamming a quick series of punches towards her, most of which she managed to block.  She returned his onslaught with a high kick into his chin, sending him flying before he got himself under control.  

Krillin grunted and changed tactics.  He powered up a ki blast and let it fly.  

18 yelped slightly as it missed her by less then a hair.  Her former smirk returned quickly though, and she charged at her unsuspecting husband.  

They met with renewed force as they hit and blocked for all they were worth.  

Finally 18 managed to pin Krillin down on the sand.  Wiping blood off the corner of her mouth and kissing him soundly, she rolled off him onto her back on the sand.  

"Okay Krillin, I win.  You have to pick up Marron."  

"Ah come on Juu!  You're less beat up then me."  

18 smirked and got to her feet, pulling Krillin up after her.  

"So what?  Get a senzu bean from Roshi."  

With that, 18 popped her own senzu bean in her mouth and turned her back to continue training.  

Krillin glared at his wife's back and limped into Kame House to help himself to his own bean.  

As he passed the living him on his way out, he saw Master Roshi drooling at the TV.  Peaking over his shoulder to see what the old pervert was watching, Krillin shock his head.  How pitiful could this guy get?  I mean, drooling over Playboy or something… but Sailor Moon?  

"Come on Master Roshi, why are you watching that?"  

Roshi turned a rather hurt look towards his student.  

"Come off it Krillin, admit it, those girls are HOT!  Especially running around in those little school girl outfits!"  

At that, Roshi began to drool once more, and turned back to stare at the TV.  

Krillin pondered his options for a minute, then shrugged.  Picking up the remote, he switched it off and snapped the remote in half.  

Roshi sweatdropped before beginning to yell.  

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME WAS THAT FOR???"  

Krillin closed his eyes and sighed melo-dramatically.  

"Sorry Master Roshi, but I'm afraid that watching that stuff isn't good for you.  Come on, you're coming with me."  

Roshi stared at this, but let himself be dragged out of the house.  After seeing 18 training however, Roshi refused to go any further.  He simply stood, glued to the sight of the beautiful blonde kicking ~_Great legs_!~ punching ~_nice pectoral muscles_!~ and blasting.  

When Krillin noticed where his attention lay, he blew a fuse.  

"MASTER ROSHI!!!"  

Roshi started and looked over at the short man.  

"What?"  

"You and me are going to pick up Marron.  You can NOT drool over my wife!!!"  

Roshi sighed, disappointed, and followed Krillin into the air, looking over his shoulder regretfully at the beautiful android.  What was the point of living with a gorgeous woman if you couldn't even _look_ at her?

~*~

Pan rubbed her hands together gleefully.  

Looking over the cowering humans, she selected one at random.  

This was going to be FUN!!!

~*~

Mirai panted heavily as Vegeta fired yet another ki blast towards his son.  

They had only been going at it for half an hour or so, but both were already being pushed to their limits.  They had agreed not to go super, but they were still very intense.  

Mirai charged at his father yet again, doing a quick series of punches and kicks that left his father a bit bloodier than before.  However, it still didn't erase the cocky smirk that Vegeta was so famous for.  

"Ha!  Is that the best you can do?  And you call yourself my son!  Bah, weakling."  

Vegeta's voice was heavily laced with scorn and sarcasm.  Mirai felt his rage growing, it was getting difficult to keep from going super!  

He charged yet again, even faster and more intense then before.  Five minutes later, both men were panting heavily and had landed on the ground.  

Vegeta smirked proudly and clapped his son on the back.  Without saying a word, the older Saiya-jin turned and flew back towards CC.  

Mirai smirked proudly before collapsing onto his knees.  He'd done it.  He'd made his father proud of him!  He smiled and wiped sweat off his face.  

Suddenly a little girl bounced up to him.  

"Hiya!  You look just like Trunks!  I'm gunna marry Trunks when I grow up.  You fought well!  I love watching fights!  My mommy and daddy are fighters!  I'm gunno be a fighter too!  I'm already really strong.  See!"  

With that she punched Mirai's face as hard as possible.  Mirai blinked, slightly stunned.  

Little Marron grinned happily and continued bouncing.  

"See?  See?  Aren't I strong?  And me and Trunks-kun are gonna get married and have really really strong babies!  Did you know that my daddy is the strongest human on Earth?  Mommy says so.  He isn't as strong as Uncle Goku though.  Have you met my Uncle Goku?  I haven't.  He died before I was born."  

Before the blonde chatterbox could continue, Mirai clamped a hand over her mouth.  

"That's enough kid!  I get your point already!"  

Standing up, he turned and took off towards the promise of a nice hot shower to relax his muscles.  

Marron shrugged at the retreating figure and took off after him.

~*~

Videl expertly landed her copter in the street in front of the restaurant.  She was still a little out of it due to events of the day, but she was determined not to let it affect her fighting ability.  Hopefully this would be a quick fight, clean and without Saiyaman arriving on the scene with those goofy poses.  

She hoped.

Capsulising her copter she headed into the restaurant.  

The sight that greeted her eyes puzzled her, but she shrugged it off.

"Alright!  Stick your arms in the air, you're under arrest!"

~*~

Chichi giggled hysterically.  

~grandkidsgrandkidsgrandkidsgrandkids~  Now, how to get to them?  

Looking around her speculatively, Chichi pondered how to get over to CC in the quickest manner possible.  

Suddenly her eyes glinted maniacally.  

She skipped out the door and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"oh PIIIIIIIICCOOOOLOOOOOOOO!!!"

~*~

Piccolo looked up from where he was meditating nearly 50 miles away.

~What the hell does that banshee woman want NOW?~  

With a couple of muted cusses, Piccolo took off into the air.  

He had learned a long time ago that nothing would keep Chichi from what she wanted.  

Meditation would just have to wait.

~*~  

Vegeta walked into his and the woman's bedroom.  Stripping out of his dirty gi and tossing it on top of the piles of female clothes, Vegeta stalked towards his shower.  

Noticing a faint humming sound coming from there, Vegeta smirked.  

~So the woman is in there already!~  

Ignoring the fact he was on 'restrictions' he slipped into the bathroom.  

Of course, presented with the situation, Bulma did absolutely nothing to stop him.  

After all, it was to her own benefit, right?

A/N:  And there you go!  I hope you like that chapter okay, I was trying something new.  I'm interested in knowing how it worked out, and what you think.  

Oh, and I wrote my first ever fight scenes!  two in the same chapter!  *smirks proudly*  And kami, that last scene… *drools*  I'm very very tempted to supplant Bulma's name for my own…

T-chan; You're pathetic.  *returns to stroking Mirai*

Shut up!  At least I'm not sitting there stroking my mate rather than doing my job!

T-chan; *smirks* No, YOU'RE sitting in your mates lap.

Vegeta; *glares* Shut up brat, remember that I helped you get my Mirai brat back.  You aren't allowed to torment me or MY mate for at least another chapter.

T-chan; *pouts* fiiiiine Vegeta-sama

Vegeta; *smirks* That's more like it.

-_-;;  


	25. 1,2,3, Launch Time!

A/N: Good Lord, I'm really pumping these things out!  This is the next chapter, straight from my computer to yours.

T-chan; Have anything interesting to say?

Um, not really…

T-chan; Oh, too bad.  Well, in that case why don't we move straight on to the story?

Vegeta; Woman, when am I going to be in the story again?

Sooner then you wish… *evil laughter*

Vegeta; o.o' Okaaaaaay… I think you've been hanging around me WAY too much.

Oh well, it helps me torture Gohan and his class better! D

Vegeta; o.o' Whatever floats your boat…

T-chan; *fiddles with Lexi's tail* Come on!  I want to continue on with the torture already!

I'm GOING I'm GOING!

Disclaimer; As I've said before; for Kami's sake this is _fanfiction_ it's all about plagiarism!  Then again, I'm not sure if it counts as plagiarism when it's such common knowledge that DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama…

~*~ Chapter 24; 1,2,3, Launch Time! ~*~

~*~

Videl glared at the people in the restaurant.  She was rather impressed, these madmen had managed to take out over twenty people!  Granted, they were all untrained citizens, but still…  

"Put your hands above your head and don't move!"  

She glared suspiciously at the two people.  Something was wrong with this picture… First of all, the chief said there were _three_ people, she only saw two… One of them appeared to be a child… and the older one had a tail?!?!  

Videl blinked.  She had to be seeing things!  He couldn't possibly have a tail!!!  

"Um, miss?  If we can't move, how do we put our hands up?"  

Videl sweatdropped.  ~_This can't be for real!_~  

"Goooookuuuu she means AFTER your hands are up!"  

Videl turned an astonished gaze towards the exasperated chibi.  ~_Dear Kami, that VOICE!!!_~  

The man called Goku's eyes widened and he made an 'O' with his mouth.  Nodding complacently, he stuck his hands into the air.  

"Um, why are we doing this anyways Gotenks?"  

The child rolled his eyes.  

"Don't be dumb Kakarrot, if that's at _all_ possible.  She's attempting to arrest us, _duh_!"  

He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.  Turning his glare towards Videl, he spoke up again.  

"You'll have to excuse Goku.  For a warrior of his caliber, he's rather naive."  

"Hey!  I resent that!  And it's not MY fault that I've been dead for the past eight years!"  

"Yes it is!  You chose not to come back!  Besides, that's not the topic under discussion."  

Videl had completely dropped her fighting stance now and simply stared in shock.  A stray thought drifted lazily through her clouded mind.  

~_Great… all we need to make this perfect is Saiya-geek to show up on the scene_.~  

As if hearing Videl's thought, Gohan chose that moment to show his face.  

"Protector of peace and justice, I am the **_GREAT SAIYAMAN_**!!!"  

He ended with a series of poses that would have made the Ginyu force green with envy.  

Videl smacked her forehead and sighed heavily.  

~_Well, look on the bright side old girl, at least it's finally something normal_!~  

Goku, thinking it was some sort of show, began clapping.  

Gotenks screamed and fled the scene.  

Saiyaman looked over at him and sweatdropped.  "**DAD**!?!"  

Videl's jaw dropped as the super hero threw his arms around the 'madman'.  ~_Or maybe…not_…~  

"Dad!  You're alive!  How?"  

Collecting herself, Videl cut in before the man had a chance to respond.  "JUST _WHAT_ IN THE **HELL** IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!"

~*~

Piccolo landed with a slight crack of his cape.  

"What do you need?"  

"There you are!  Where have you been you green excuse for a man?!"  

Piccolo merely winced at her loud verbal assault on his delicate ears and waited for her to spit out what it was that she wanted.  

"Oh well, you're here now, take me to Capsule Corps!"  

Piccolo sweatdropped.  He made as if to refuse, but Chichi brandished her Frying Pan menacingly, and he shrugged.  

"Fine."  

Without waiting for her to reply, he grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder, earning a beating from the Frying Pan.  

Shrugging it off, he powered up and zoomed off towards CC with a struggling Chichi waving her beloved frying pan and screaming insults at the top of her lungs.

~*~

Mirai grinned in relief as he saw his parent's bedroom door was open.  

That meant that they were elsewhere and he could use this shower.  

Walking through the piles of clothes, he failed to notice the tell-tale gi of his father.

~*~

Marron whistled cheerfully as she barreled down the halls of CC.  

Feeling for Pan's ki, Marron skipped confidently up to a door and slipped in.  Spotting her newest playmate standing over a bunch of cowering teens, she clapped her hands and squealed with delight.  

Pan turned to regard he new companion.  

The two girls exchanged a bloodthirsty grin.  

"I'll get cold water."  

"I'll keep 'em here."  

With another nod, Marron streaked down the hall towards the kitchen to get buckets.  

After all, the more awake, the more chaos, terror and _fun_!  

Marron truly was her mother's daughter.

~*~

Krillin and Master Roshi were soaring over Satan City when a nearby ki exploded.  

Exchanging a glance, they shot downwards towards the screams.

~*~

"Oooooh, Look Tien!  Can I get this dress?  It's lovely!"  

Tien smiled at his wife.  "Course Launch, whatever makes you happy."  

She grinned and ran to the dressing rooms to change.  Pulling on the red leather she grinned at her reflection.  

It was a truly lovely dress, a bit risqué and 'tough chick' for her 'normal' self maybe…but it would be perfect for her 'other' self.  After all, she really didn't have much to wear when she was that way.  

Still wearing the dress, she walked out and looked around for Tien, anxious for his approval.  

Suddenly a woman with a _little_ too much perfume walked by.  

"Ah…aaaaah…Ah CHOO!"  

The brown hair turned blonde and a pair of Tommy Guns appeared out of nowhere.  

"DIE YOU BITCH!!!" She screamed in rage at the woman.  

Bringing down her guns and laughing insanely, she fired off a round of shots in the lady's general direction.  

People began screaming in panic, running away from the mad woman in the store.  

Sprinting out the door, Launch continued to laugh and began firing into the sky.  

Tien saw his wife sneeze and sighed.  So much for an uneventful trip!  

Feeling around in his pockets for his emergency pepper, he stopped in his tracks.  

It wasn't there.

A/N: Mwahahahahahahaaaa!  I shall leave you there!  Like I promised, I've brought Tien and Launch into the story!  I'm not quite as sure about their personalities, so feel free to give me some pointers (hinthint).  I have some plans with what will be happening around here pretty soon, but don't worry, the plot is thickening, but it is by no means almost done.  I'm debating about whether I should keep writing my Subs fic on the side of this, seeing as how this will be going on for awhile, feel free to give me your input on that matter as well.

Vegeta; Are you done yet woman?

No, why?

Vegeta; I'm dirty.

*drools* If that means what I _think_ it means, I'll leave the rest of the author notes to Tessa-chan!  *runs off after Vegeta*

T-chan; *sighs, shakes head* Oh well, luckily for me there really isn't anything to say… 

Mirai Trunks; Hey Tessa-chan, I'm dirty too.

T-chan; *dreamy eyed* No… You're clean… And you smell good…

Mirai Trunks; *sweatdrops* Then again… Gotta run!  *runs away*

T-chan; WAIT FOR MEEEEE!!! *runs after him*

*Trunks obsessed readers swarm after*


	26. Showers and Soap Bubbles

A/N:  Hi all!  Back yet again!  

T-chan; *worriedly* You aren't really going to do it Lexi…. will you?

*sweatdrop* Um, I was planning to…

Vegeta; What the hells are you two rambling about!?

*rolls eyes* Mirai and the shower scene *smirks evilly* And the aftermath…

Vegeta; …

T-chan; *sweating* Please Lexi-sama… I'm begging you to reconsider!

Vegeta; *glaring* I am your muse woman, tell me what is going on!

*impatient sigh* Vegeta, read the story already!  If you any more intelligent then Kakarrott then you'll get it.

Vegeta; *red in the face* I AM FAR MORE INTELLIGENT THEN THAT BAKA!!!

T-chan; *forgets about earlier problem* Then prove it!

Disclaimer; If you really think that I own DBZ, then you obviously don't know anything about it and should NOT be reading the stories in this section.

~*~ Chapter 25; Showers and Soap Bubbles ~*~

~*~

Gotenks flew as fast and as far as he could before completely lowering his ki.  Breathing heavily he sat down to meditate, a fierce argument going on inside his head.

~Why did we run?  Gohan doesn't scare ME!~

~ Yes he does.  Besides, nii-chan's going to starve us as it is and I sure don't want to be blasted to death as well! ~

~ Goten you baby!  You don't _really_ think he'd kill us do you?  Think about what your mom would say! ~

~ You obviously don't know him _half_ as well as I do.  He's _really_ serious about no one finding out his 'secrets'.  I'm telling you Trunks, this is one of our last days on Earth. ~

~*~

Tien swore softly and powered up.  Growling softly under his breath, he approached the blonde with caution.  

"Launch?"  

She turned gleaming eyes to him.  "Whadda ya want jerk?"  

"…"  

She glared and began firing the pistols that had appeared when the machine guns were out of ammunition.  With a sigh, he dodged the bullets.  

He turned when he felt Krillin and Master Roshi land beside him.  "Quick!  Have any pepper or feathers?!"  

They both felt in their pockets and shrugged.  

Suddenly Roshi realized what it was Launch was wearing.  He began drooling and walked towards the madwoman, mesmerized.  

Launch turned to glare at him.  Raising her guns, Roshi leapt at her and kissed her on the lips before she had the chance to do anything.  

"AH CHOO!"  

Blonde hair turned blue and the guns disappeared.  

She looked down at the old man, confused as to why he was so red and had blood running from his nose.  

"Master Roshi sir?"  

Tien was smoldering.  Stalking up to Roshi he slapped the man.  

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY WIFE!!"  

Launch paled slightly.  "Oh dear, he kissed me?"  

Tien managed a tight nod and struggled to escape the grip Krillin had gotten on him.  

"Come on Tien!  Look on the bright side, his whiskers made her sneeze again!"  

Tien calmed down slightly, but still glared daggers at the old pervert who now had his hands on his lips as if reliving every moment.  

Finally he sighed and calmed down the rest of the way.  There was no changing the way Roshi was, he had found that out a long time ago…  

Krillin sighed with relief when Tien's eyes lost their previous killing rage.  "Come on, why don't you two come with us to Capsule Corps?  I know you haven't seen Bulma and Co. in awhile, and Mirai Trunks came on a visit!"  

Launch nodded complacently and wrapped her arms around Tien's neck.  "Lets go!"

~*~

Videl continued glaring at the superhero, whose arms were thrown around a confused 'madman'.  To her surprise, the two ignored her outburst.  

"Um…dad?"  squeaked the 'madman'.  "Great, that's _two_ son's that I didn't know I had."  

Saiyaman backed up, looking rather perplexed.  "But…I was 11 when you died!!!  You…mean you… _forgot_ about me?!"  

Videl started at the hurt surprise evident in his voice.  Suddenly the 'madman's eyes widened with recognition.  

"G…GOHAN!!!"  

Videl nearly fainted.  ~Gohan!  It really _is_ GOHAN!~  

Saiyaman grinned and pushed a button on his watch, transforming into the Gohan she knew, and hugged his dad again.  

This time Goku hugged him back enthusiastically.  

"Wow!  You've gotten so big Gohan!  I see I really HAVE been gone 8 years!  I'm sorry about that, by the way.  I meant to come back to you guys a long time ago, but I guess time passes differently in the Other World."  

Videl walked up to the sappy reunion of father and son and grabbed the color of Gohan's shirt.  Pulling him towards her until they were directly face to face, she glared at him.  

He gulped.  

"Uh…hi Videl?" 

"HI VIDEL!?  I FIND OUT **YOU'RE** SAIYAMAN AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _HI VIDEL_!?!"

Gohan and his father flinched away.  

"SAIYAMAN!? **GOLD FIGHTER**!? WHAT _ELSE _ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME, HUH?!?!  THAT YOU'RE A GODDAMN **_ALIEN_** OR **MAYBE** YOU WERE THE ONE TO DEFEAT **_CELL_**!!!  NO, BETTER YET, YOU KNOW **GOD**!!! wait, never mind, you _do_ know God… BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT!!! ANSWER ME **NOW** SON-KUN!!!"  

Goku stared at the red-faced girl with awed respect warring with fear.  

"Wow Gohan!  Your mate is almost as loud as Chichi!  And how'd she know we were aliens?  And isn't it common knowledge that you defeated Cell?"

~*~

Piccolo hovered down towards the lawn of CC, Chichi still screaming on his shoulder.  

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN ASPARAGUS!!!"  

Piccolo growled and resisted the urge to just throw the banshee the rest of the twenty some feet left.  

"BEAST!!! GET YOUR SLIMY ALIEN PAWS OFF OF ME!!!"  

Piccolo's eye began twitching and he abruptly dismissed his hesitation, tossing the screaming woman down to the lawn and flying away without even checking to see if she was okay.

~*~

Marron filled the last bucket, humming cheerfully and walking as quickly as she could down the halls without spilling too much.  

Kicking open the door, she walked up to Pan and the girls high fived each other before splashing water on the students to wake them up.  

"Hey Pan!  What are you thinking we should do with them?"  

"I dunno… I was thinking maybe target practice!"  

Marron debated this possibility.  "Hmm… But that might kill them off to quickly!"  

Pan frowned, she hadn't thought of that.  "…You're right… How about we just play with that one guy daddy was beating up earlier?  I don't think anyone would mind!"  

Marron nodded enthusiastically and the girls rolled up their sleeves, searching out Sharpener amidst the plethora of frightened school children.

~*~

Smiling happily in anticipation of a nice warm shower, Mirai walked cheerfully through the open bathroom door.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the scene he found.

When Vegeta entered the bathroom, Bulma began giggling and beckoned to him seductively.  

With a lusty smirk, Vegeta thrust back the curtain, pulling a slippery, soapy Bulma into a passionate kiss.  Bulma's back was to the door as the two kissed again and again.  She could feel Vegeta's hands roaming her body and she smiled through their kisses.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling shriek sounded from the door.  

Bulma whirled around to come face-to-face with her very pale Mirai son.

~*~

A/N:  Heh heh… Sorry to leave ya dangling, but I have to do my chores… *mutters angrily*

T-chan; *sadly* Why did you do that to my poor Trunks?  Now he will be scarred for life and he wont be matable for awhile…

Vegeta; *ashen faced* Wo…Woman!  How could you DO that?!?!

*chipperly* Oh, quite easily Veggie-chan!  I simply sat down at my computer and typed it!

T-chan; *rolls eyes* You can be incredibly stupid sometimes Lexi.

*angrily* Be quiet muse!

Vegeta; *smirking* No, she has a point there Onna.

T-chan; *musing* Hmm… For someone with grades like you, you can be startlingly naïve… 

Vegeta; *evil smirk*

T-chan; *brightly* Like Gohan!

-_-;;  Oh, just go away.  If this is my punishment for doing that to Mirai, I regret it already.  ~But you haven't even seen the worst of it…~  *laughs evilly*

T-chan; *sweatdrops* Um Lexi-sama… 


	27. Why?

A/N: Aaaaah!  I'm back!  I'm really sorry it took so long… I was on restrictions _and _I had a _really_ bad case of writer's block _and_ It took about a week of playing phone tag with T-chan before I actually managed to get a hold of her… *glares pointedly at T-chan*

T-chan; *bites lip and looks sheepish* Heehee, sorry?

*rolls eyes* Whatever.  At least once I managed to get a hold of her eventually, and she chased away the writer's block.  *proudly* I've trained her quite well in the use of a spoon…

T-chan; *nods happily*  

Vegeta; *puzzled* Why exactly do you females insist on using blunt objects?

*scathingly states the obvious* Well, _duh_, Vegeta!  We ALL know that blunt objects hurt more!

T-chan; *nods happily*

Vegeta; *blinks, shrugs* If you say so Woman…

Disclaimer; Nah, I don't own DBZ, but I did just draw a really cool picture of Veggie, me, t-chan, and trunks!  it's pretty good if I do say so myself… I'll probably send it out to my mailing list for lack of anything better to do with it… Let me know if you want to see it… *grins proudly*

~*~ Chapter 26; Why? ~*~

~*~

"Oooh, lookie!  It's the blonde guy!"  Pan giggled at Marron and the two pulled a dazed and terrified Sharpener out into the middle of the room.  

"What should we do with him first?"

Marron frowned thoughtfully.  "Weeeell, Mommy always says that the best place to start is where it hurts most."

Pan raised an eyebrow.  "And that is…"  

Marron smirked.  "Boys have little thingies in the front that hurt a lot when you hit them…"

Pan's eyes widened slightly.  "Ooooh, those thingies!  Trunks told me about them.  He says that boys need them and never ever to kick boys there."  

Marron nodded sagely.  "That's because _he_'s a boy, and he didn't want you to hurt him there."

Pan nodded slowly; it made sense.  "So what will we do?" 

Marron smiled evilly, bringing the androids into Pan's mind.  Pan shuddered slightly before pushing the image to the back of her mind.  After all, she was here to have fun!

"We'll cut 'em off."

~*~

Videl felt the blood rushing to her head as she keeled over into a dead faint.  

Goku scratched the back of his head and turned a clueless look towards Gohan.  "So I take it that it isn't common knowledge?"

Gohan lowered his face into his hands and moaned.  "Kami… I get my dad back, just to have him ruin the little bit of normal life that I had left.  Thanks dad.  Thanks a lot."

Goku Grinned™.  "You're welcome!"  

Gohan just moaned louder and buried his head deeper into his hands.  "Don't you get the meaning of _sarcasm_ father dearest?"

Goku blinked.  "Nope.  Why, is it a type of food?"

Gohan sweatdropped and whimpered.  "Dende, I swear that when this is over I am going to kill you in the most torturous fashion that I know."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because from this moment onwards my life is completely and utterly ruined."

"Why?"

"Because everybody knows my secrets."

"What secrets?"

"Everything!  Gold Fighter, Saiyaman, that I know the Briefs, that I know god, that I have the Jolly Green Giant as my sensei… I really don't think there's anything left to live for."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Gohan raised his head slowly to come face-to-face with his father's clueless grin.  "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Not really, why?"

Gohan sweatdropped and his head dropped back into his hands.  "My life is over."

"Why?"

~*~

Chichi raised her head from the ground and moaned.  She glared at the retreating back of the green monstrousity.  "YA BIG MONSTER!"  In response, he just flew faster.

Scrambling to her feet, she worridly checked over her Frying Pan to make sure that it wasn't damaged in any way.  With a sigh of relief, seeing that it was fine, Chichi turned towards the Capsule Corps building with a mad glint in her eyes. 

"…grandchildren…"

~*~

Mirai continued screaming bloody murder as a brilliantly red Bulma pulled the shower curtains closed with a snap.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE BRAT?!?!"

A sobbing, hyperventilating Mirai couldn't answer as Vegeta cursed loudly from in the shower.

Bulma quickly reached out for a towel and wrapped it around herself, rushing past Mirai, who cowered away from her, and on into her bedroom, pulling on an oversized t-shirt and turning back to her 'elder' son.

Vegeta, having no such dignity, simply stormed out and pushed past the sobbing boy.  Vegeta snorted scathingly and stormed to his closet, pulling out an extra gi and putting it on while Bulma looked on appreciatively and Mirai sobbed, averting his gaze.

"Now answer me brat!  What are you doing here?  This is MY bathroom!  There are plenty of other showers elsewhere in this damn house!"

"…I…I…the…the door w-was o-opened…i…just w-wanted…to get…clean…"

Bulma shook her head slightly and walked over to Mirai.  Reaching out a gentle hand, she was surprised when he pulled away.  Shrugging she walked back into the bathroom.

"Mirai dear, why don't you go use another shower, I have to finish this one.  There's a good boy."

Mirai scuttled out of the room and down the hall, trying desperately to wipe away the image of his mother and father standing in the shower…intertwined…

~I'm scarred for life…~

~*~

Dende whimpered as he finished packing and heard the last of Gohan's threats.

~Oh dear Kami… wait, I _am_ kami… oh dear kai-sama…~

Trying to think through his clouded mind, Dende'd grasping mind clung to a single hope.

~Namek~

~*~

A/N: Wheee, there's the end!  Heehee, hope ya liked it and sorry it's so short!

T-chan; Good, I'm glad you didn't carry through with your two original plans!

*pouts slightly* I _still_ don't see what was wrong with them!

T-chan; Well, for one thing I'm not sure why you wanted your mate running butt naked through various parts of the house in front of various other predatory females… For the second, this story _is_ after all only rated PG, not R.

Vegeta; *slightly confused* Ummm… What the hell are you talking about?!

T-chan; *sighs* Gee Veggie, for one of Lexi-sama's muses you sure are out of the loop!

Vegeta; *glares* I'm too busy training most of the time to pay attention to the woman.

*smirks* Other than when you…

T-chan; *claps hand over Lexi's mouth* Shove it!  As I said before, this story is NOT rated R, so keep it clean please!

*pouts, turns to Vegeta* Well, first I wanted you to run after Mirai without covering yourself, and eventually run past the class, butt naked… But T-chan said that would be way too disturbing…

Vegeta; *pales extremely*

*continues oblivious* Then I wanted for you to run into Chichi without anything on, but then I reconsidered…

Vegeta; *pukes* …dear kami… *faints*

T-chan; *laughs uproariously* Veggie-head fainted!

*perks up* One more thing before you go! Let me know if the chibis should carry through with their plan… Or if it's a little too harsh… Maybe I should just have them kill him and be done with it.  Oh well, let me know!


	28. Up, Up, and AWAY!

A/N: *whistles cheerfully* Hi!  
  
T-chan; *raises an eyebrow* …hi…  
  
*grins* Isn't it a beautiful day?  
  
T-chan; *sweatdrops* …Okay, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!?!?!  
  
o.o' what?  
  
T-chan; *hyperventilating* made you cheerful and happy!!!  
  
*shrugs* I'm always like this…  
  
T-chan; *glares* No, you aren't. You are usually a smart ass bitch and you know it!  
  
WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BITCH?!?! *ki blasts T-chan*  
  
T-chan; *smoking and imbedded in the wall* …now that's more like it… *falls unconscious*  
  
-_-;;  
  
Disclaimer; Nope, Uhn uhn. Don't own it as much as I wish I could…  
  
Which reminds me… (although I'm not sure WHY it reminds me… but you get the picture…) *smirks* Okay, I got really mixed reactions for the girls' plan; a bunch of you said yes, and just as many of you said that it was just too sick and disturbing, even for Sharpener. (I'm assuming you are mostly guys and/or sexually active^____^;;)  
  
I hope this is a suitable compromise! (especially since both of my muses were hounding me about going through with the original plan!^^) I think this might be more fun anyways…  
  
~*~ Chapter Twenty Seven; Up, Up, and Away! ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Pan bit her lip as she watched Marron form one of her father's ki disks. "Marron-chan…I'm not sure we should do that…"  
  
Marron paused and frowned at her counterpart. "Why not? My mommy's stories about her and uncle Juunanagou are all about hurting people, but they sound fun anyways!"  
  
At this mention of the androids, Pan began shuddering, dropping to her knees and sobbing. Marron blinked before dissipating her ki and kneeling down to comfort the other girl.  
  
Sharpener whimpered in relief and scuttled back to hide in the crowd… that was far to close for his liking.  
  
"Hey Pan! I have an idea that might cheer you up!" Sniffling, Pan raised her eyes to meet Marron's. "How about we just kill the guy, then go find your daddy! I mean, your daddy didn't seem very fond of that guy, and you'd be doing him a favor!"  
  
Pan's eyes brightened slightly. She wasn't apposed to killing…after all; she and Trunks had killed the androids in her timeline… Nodding and wiping her cheeks, both kids got up.  
  
"Hey! Where did the weakling go? He was right here a minute ago…" Scanning the class irritably Marron glared. "Okay, if no one tells me where the bastard is, then I'll just kill all of you!"  
  
The reaction of the class would best be compared with Moses's parting of the Red Sea. No sooner had the words left Marron's mouth, than a clear path opened up to reveal Sharpener cowering at the back of the class.  
  
"Ah! There you are! Trying to hide from us?"  
  
Sharpener whimpered and grabbed onto the leg of Mr. Smith. "Please help me sensei! The mad children are going to get me!" Mr. Smith broke into a nervous sweat. If he did nothing then he might be held responsible for the death of his student… But if he did do something, then he might be killed along with the blond oaf. ~Well, I never did much like him anyways…~ Shaking his leg to loosen the grip of the boy he backed up into the rest of the observers. Grinning Pan and Marron advanced to stand right in front of the boy, making a show of deciding how to kill him.  
  
"I say we go for slow torture." Began Marron sadistically.  
  
"Nah, I think we ought to make him go in one glorious moment."  
  
"I think you've been watching to many firework shows."  
  
"Oh well…Hey, fireworks…maybe we should…"  
  
"Hmmm, that might actually be pretty cool…"  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't fireworks be a little too messy?  
  
"You're right. Have any better ideas?"  
  
"Hey, what about a rocket?!"  
  
"Say…That might just work! But where will we get the rocket?"  
  
"Bulma maybe?"  
  
"No, if she knew then she'd be obliged to stop us."  
  
"What about Vegeta?"  
  
"Not a bad idea…He'd probably like it actually…"  
  
"And he'd most likely want to watch anyways!"  
  
"Okay then, you go get him and I'll drag this bimbo out onto the back lawn!"  
  
With that Pan raced off to find the mighty prince while Marron grabbed one of Sharpener's ankles, dragging him behind her and whistling cheerfully.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan looked over at the unconscious Videl, debating whether or not it would be wise to take her back to Capsule Corps. Shrugging, he finally decided that it probably would be better, if only because he'd be more comfortable in familiar surroundings. Sighing, he walked over to the girl and lifted her easily onto his shoulder. Nodding once to Goku, he took off for CC, leaving Goku to decide whether to follow him, or to head home. Deciding that he'd be best off checking in with Chichi as soon as possible, he headed at a fairly leasurely pace towards Home.  
  
~*~  
  
What happens when you fuse together two hungry demi Saiya-jins?  
  
You get one very hungry Gotenks. After all, he had the appetite of TWO demi Saiya-jins, and they were already hungry before they fused…  
  
~I'm hungry Trunks…Can we go to my house and get something to eat?~  
  
~No you baka! You want to get caught?!~  
  
~…no…~  
  
~Then don't even think about going home.~  
  
A couple of minutes later…  
  
~Goten…~  
  
~Yeah Trunks-kun?~  
  
~I'm hungry. Let's head over to your place.~  
  
~Okay!~  
  
The child jumped to his feet, still suppressing his ki.  
  
"KINTO'UN!"  
  
The golden cloud zoomed over and the child hopped on, headed for the Son residence, completely forgetting the capsulated refrigerator in his pocket.  
  
Being fused with a Son seemed to have certain unasked for results in a Briefs. Such as slight loss of worldliness maturity, and increase of appetite as well as a tendency to have a rather poor short term memory.  
  
~*~  
  
Finishing he shower quickly, Bulma dried off and peeked out of her bathroom door, making sure that no one was there before walking out to get dressed. She didn't want to scar any MORE children…  
  
Pulling out a simple cropped tube top and tight low cut jeans, Bulma smirked into the mirror. Much better. Humming tunelessly, Bulma walked cheerfully towards the room where she had left the students. Hopefully nothing TOO bad had befallen them…  
  
~*~  
  
Whimpering, Mirai no Trunks slunk into a bathroom on the other end of the house. Taking a nice, long, hot shower was just the thing he needed to clear his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Smiling slightly to himself, Piccolo landed back by his waterfall, contentedly beginning to meditate, and more than happily dropping out of the story for the time being.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi walked up to the door of the building and began pounding on the door, anxious to be let in, but not willing to break protocol and barge in unannounced.  
  
Although, if no one hurried up and unlocked the door…  
  
~*~  
  
Giggling, Pan rushed through the house, getting a lock on Vegeta's ki. He was back in one of the more comfortable rooms, watching television. Smirking Pan sprinted through the door, skidding to a halt in front of the prince.  
  
"Hello Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta glared at Kakarott's grand brat. "If you don't get out of my way brattling, I'm going to incinerate you."  
  
Pan smirked haughtily up at the powerful prince. "But if you did that you would get in trouble with auntie AND you wouldn't get to help me kill a worthless human."  
  
At the word 'kill' Vegeta's ears pricked up and he grinned evilly at the idea of killing even one of those pathetic bakas. "Fine brat, I'll let you live. Just show me who to kill!"  
  
Smirking, Pan shook her finger at him. "Nuhn Uhn Veggie-sama! First you have to get us a rocket!"  
  
Vegeta blinked at the child, puzzled. "Why the hell do you want a rocket?!"  
  
With a feral grin, Pan snorted. "Haven't you ever heard of killing someone creatively?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he stared at the seemingly innocent little girl before breaking into a malicious grin. "You're on brat!"  
  
Exchanging another evil smirk, they headed off to raid Trunks's stash of rockets.  
  
~*~  
  
Erasa stared in horror as the door clicked shut behind the two blondes.  
  
~Who would have thought… Two little girls…~ Whimpering, she looked over at her other classmates, most of which didn't seem to be holding up too well…  
  
"Mr. Smith…"  
  
"Yea Erasa?"  
  
"I wanna go home!" Was all she managed before bursting into hysterical tears. One by one the girls followed her lead. After only a moment's hesitation, the boys all joined in as well, deciding that, in this situation, it was okay to abandoned macho-ness. The two teachers exchanged a look of dismay, before they too joined in the hysterical sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
Whistling cheerfully, Bulma approached the room where the class was. Was it just her imagination…Or was that the sound of mass hysteria?  
  
~Oh Kami…I think I'm going to have a very bad headache. Why does this have to happen to ME?! I'm only the richest, smartest, most beautiful woman on the face of the earth… why can't my life be even semi normal?~  
  
~*~  
  
Marron tugged the boy the rest of the way out onto the back lawn of the CC building. Now she just had to keep him here while she waited for Pan…  
  
~*~  
  
Finally agreeing on which rocket, Pan and Vegeta made their way outside, Vegeta with the rocket, Pan directing him so he wouldn't bump into anything.  
  
Pan, who knew slightly more about the highly flammable item, pointed out that this particular rocket would be the best. Not only would it be powerful enough to carry the boy upwards, it also should have enough gun powder left inside of it, that a swift ki blast would cause it to explode without leaving a trace of boy or rocket.  
  
Waving to Marron, who was sitting on top of a rather frightened looking Sharpener, Pan gestured to Vegeta to drop it.  
  
"Okay, we got the rocket…Let's set it up!"  
  
Soon they had the boy strapped on, ready for lift off. Nodding, they backed up, Pan lighting the wick with her ki from a distance.  
  
Grinning evilly with pleasure, they watched as Sharpener went flying into the sky…  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: *watches as Sharpener flies into the sky, exploding at the peak* HA! *begins clapping wildly*  
  
T-chan; *joins in* YOO HOO!!!  
  
Vegeta; *smirks* The baka died. Good.  
  
*grins* Isn't it though? Then again, he hasn't actually died yet… You just assume that he's going to.  
  
Vegeta; *anxiously* You mean he isn't?!  
  
*off handedly* Oh…maybe…maybe not…  
  
T-chan; *crosses fingers* please be dead, please be dead…  
  
*grins* Anyhoo… I want to thank everybody for your reviews! (and, to the person who doubted it, I DO read all of my reviews ^~) Thanks for your continued support! I'm loathing the day that I'll be done writing this… But that's okay because I have four other stories to work on!  
  
T-chan; *raises an eyebrow* oh really?  
  
*nods happily* Yup! I have this one, random bits of angsty poetry, then  
  
'Getting Together at Last' (going on right now),  
  
'The Substitutes; or Murphy's Law' (which I'm going to be picking up again this summer, definitely),  
  
'Kakabrat Corruption 101' (I've got some great ideas on this one…), and last but most definitely not least…  
  
'Masks and Masquerades; or Vegeta Match Maker' This story was put up for adoption by Frozenflower (if you haven't read her stuff, DO). Basically it's about Vegeta being a match maker between Bra/Goten and Trunks/Pan. She's written the first chapter/prologue thingie, and ran out of steam, so she put it up for adoption and said I could have it! (so happy!)  
  
Vegeta; *raises an eyebrow* Me? A Match Maker!? Between mine and Kakarott's brats!?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO ON?!?!?!?!?!  
  
T-chan; I'm guessing reviews.  
  
*nods happily* Yup!  
  
Vegeta; *despondently* I need a spar… 


	29. "Ah- i've always loved fireworks!" -Vege...

A/N: Hiya! I'm back again!

T-chan; Why can't you ever think of something more creative than that to start off?  You _always_ start you author notes like that!

*shrugs* it's my trademark.

Vegeta; *still in shock from being named a Match Maker* …I still need a spar…

*snickers* Well, I'm afraid I can't spar with you, I have to write this chapter.

T-chan; *sneers at Vegeta* Ha! You're mate loves writing more than you!

Vegeta; *glares* I think I just found a sparring partner… or should I say _punching bag_!

T-chan; o.o' *pulls Trunks out of thin air* Here! Spar with Trunks!

Trunks; O.O' Hey!  

Vegeta; *smirks, grabs Trunks and drags him screaming off into the GR*

*raises an eyebrow* You _do_ realize that you just signed your mate's death sentence, right?  Do you really want him dead that much?

T-chan; *shakes head* Nah, I just want to _live_. Besides, the way I see it, he can at least hold his own, and he'll probably win!

*glares* No way! Vegeta is sooooo going to kick his ass!

*returns glare* No! Trunks will win!

VEGETA

TRUNKS

(one hour and a brutal cat fight later)

**VEGETA!!!**

**TRUNKS!!!**

Disclaimer; *glaring* Fine.  I'll make you a _bet_!  If Trunks wins than you can have a part in the story.  If Vegeta wins than you and Trunks have to collect all seven Dragon Balls for me so that I can wish ownership of DBZ!!!

T-chan; / You're _on!_

*laughs insanely like one of those evil Super Villains* NOW I SHALL RULE THE ENTIRE DBZ UNIVERSE!!!

T-chan; *glaring/pouting* No, now _I _am going to have a part in this story!

*catfight starts again*

~*~

 I'm too lazy to keep track of the chapter numbers anymore, so your guess is as good as mine.  I'm also too lazy to think up a name for this chapter…

~*~

~*~

Gotenks landed softly on the ground outside the Son family home, and walked up to the door, slipping in silently and looking around the house.

~Hey, it looks like no one is home!~

~Yeah, I bet my mom called to tell Chichi that Pan is here.~

~Most likely… But that means no one can cook for us!~

~#%&**@#!~

~…Trunks-kun, what does #%&**@#! mean?~

Gotenks just shook his head at himself and began tearing the kitchen apart looking for any sort of food that could sustain him until the fusion wore off and one of the two chibis could remember about that fridge capsule in Goten's pocket.

~*~

Growling under her breath, Chichi decided that enough was enough.  She'd been standing out here for thirty seconds, pounding the door, and no one had come.  Because, as everyone knows, Operation Grandchildren was by far more important than protocol, she gave up knocking and simply charged through the door.

Muttering to herself, she made her was through the halls of CC, determined to find her new grandchild.  

~*~

Bulma bit her lip and hurried into the room, surveying the horde of sobbing school children with a knitted brow.  

~ What the hell happened, and how the hell do I get them to shut up!? ~  Oh well… there was only one thing to try, and it always seemed to work on her boys…

"SHUT THE **BEEP** UP!!!"

Complete silence spread, with only the occasional sniffle to betray the fact that the whole lot of them had been crying half a second earlier.

~*~

Krillin, Master Roshi, and Tien, with Launch in his arms, were flying quickly towards Capsule Corps.  Launch screamed suddenly when a large flying object interrupted their flight path, causing them to scatter.  They watched in shock as a rocket with a _boy_ strapped onto it went sailing past, the poor blond screaming his head off.  

~*~

Vegeta, Pan, and Marron watched gleefully as the rocket with the boy soared higher and higher, reaching its climax and staying there for a moment.  It was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen.

Smiling happily (gods forbid) Vegeta raised his hand and prepared a ki blast.  Smirking, he sent it towards the rocket as the two little girls cheered ecstatically.

(A/N: OMG, I was laughing really hard about this because I _just_ read the 5th DBZ manga, and on page 132 Vegeta says; "Ah, I've always loved fireworks!" So ironic… ^_____________________^)

~*~

The foursome above CC stared in alarm as a ki blast was sent up after the rocket, but they didn't have time to do anything but stare as it connected, exploding into nothing but smoke and a tiny bit of ash.

Launch let out a terrified squeak before sneezing on a bit of ash, going blonde, and attacking her husband.  The couple fell out of the air, neither of the others even noticing, far too caught up in the horror of the barbaric spectacle to pay any mind to their friends' dilemma.

~*~

Gohan landed carefully on the roof of CC, deciding that the best place to have this particular conversation would be somewhere where _he_ could run, and _she_ couldn't corner him.  Taking off his cape and arranging it on the roof, he gently laid his girlfriend on top.  With a sigh, he changed back to his normal clothes, and sat down to wait.

~*~

Bulma smiled, quite pleased that that had done the trick.  

"Okay, _someone_ needs to tell me what happened, or I can't do anything to fix it."  A sniffling blonde girl, one that she was pretty sure she had seen hanging out with Gohan, raised her hand a tiny bit.  Suppressing a sigh of annoyance, Bulma smiled as gently as she could at the girl, nodding for her to speak up.

Erasa could hardly believe her own courage as she tremulously raised a hand, receiving a nod from the blue haired woman.

"Th-th-there we-were t-two li-little g-g-girls an th-they t-took Sh-Sharpy…"  She trailed off, too choked up to continue.

Bulma blinked.  ~ Two girls… it would have to be Pan and Marron… They _took_ some guy named 'Sharpy'??? ~  Holding onto what little patience she had Bulma tried to smile.

"Then don't worry too much about him.  I'm sure that those two wouldn't harm  a fly!  In fact, I bet they just took him upstairs to play dress-up or something!"

This statement caused most of the guys to shudder; that would be even worse than death for someone with Sharpener's reputation!  But the blonde girl shook her head.

"Th-they we-were t-talk-talking a-bout b-blow-ing him up!"

Bulma blinked.  ~ Ah crap… ~  But she simply shook her head and let out a little laugh, shrugging slightly.  

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine.  In fact, I'm willing to guarantee that he'll be back to school on Monday!" ~ Even if it means using the Dragon Balls!  …Which it probably will… ~

The class slowly digested the news and began to calm down.  Within five minutes they were laughing and talking as if this sort of thing happened everyday.  

Sighing in relief Bulma let her eyes sweep around the spacious room.  She snarled slightly when her eyes fell on the huge black mark on one of her walls, and the fact that one of her rather expensive black leather couches was somehow _missing_.  Then she noticed the huge pile of black soot on the floor.  Glaring and muttering about how she was going to get certain Saiya-jins, she sent a cleaning 'bot in to sweep it up.  

Deciding that horrible things would happen if she left the room again, she assumed a seat on the couch and began to have some friendly chats with various students and teachers.

~*~

After a good twenty minutes of searching, Chichi was running out of places to look.  She was getting quite frustrated, and she couldn't even seem to find Bulma!  

Suddenly spying a door that she hadn't been through yet, Chichi quickly walked over and grinned at the sight of the many people.  Bingo!

Brandishing her frying pan menacingly she eyed the class with a rather insane glint in her eye.

"Alright, _somebody_ better tell me where my son, his mate, and my grandkid are or I'll make you sorry!"

The class stopped it's talking to stare at the woman.  Who in Kami's name was _she_?!

Bulma looked over and thanked the absent Kami that she had decided to stay.  Hurrying over to her friend, she pulled her to the side and began a hushed conference with her.

The students were silent for another minute, before beginning to talk again, determined not to let the strange happenings of the day ruin their trip to the famed Capsule Corps.

~*~

A/N: Dundunduuuuunnnnn!!! I decided that it would be more fun if the class was sane again… for the time being! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!

T-chan; o.o'

*Vegeta and Trunks straggle in, both beat up, sweaty, and panting*

*blink* Who won?

Trunks; *panting* draw…

T-chan; OO' WHAT!!!

*shocked* _NEITHER_ of you won?! *exchanges glance with T-chan, leaps onto Vegeta, pounding him, while T-chan does the same to Trunks*

Trunks/Vegeta; O.O' What the…!

*scowling, straddling a downed Vegeta, systematically punching him* This means I can't rule the DBZ universe!!!

T-chan; *sniffling, doing the same to Trunks* and I can't be in the story!!!

*camera zooms away with both girls still beating their mates to bloody pulps*

That Scary Voice The Dubbed Episodes Always End With; And that's all for tonight folks!  Tune in next time for the next installment of the Field Trip!

Reviewers; *throw shoes and tomatoes at him* 


	30. of Sunroofs and Flour

A/N: *pulls bedraggled body up into the computer chair* Help Me.. *slumps forward onto computer, gasping* T-chan: *blinks over at her* Um, yeah. Lexi just got back from a three week "family vacation" to the Grand Canyon. without a computer. *sobs, hugging computer* YES!!! A computer and heat relief!!! Good gods- it reached a high of 118 degrees (F)!!! See- I'm a Seattlite- I was born in the rain. The record heat around here was 98 in the past few decades. Get my drift? T-chan: *snickers* Yeah, and I bet squishing into a car with all six of your family members was tons of fun too! *shudders* It was awful!!! I'm just glad to be back home with a computer. Vegeta: *rolls eyes* well gee ain't that touching. You greet the computer but not your mate. Not that I care or anything. *snickers* Oh, I'm sure you don't.  
  
Disclaimer: take the depth of the Grand Canyon and multiply it by its length. Take the answer, then cube it. The answer you get measures both how much I want DBZ, as well as how likely I am to get it.  
  
~Of Sunroofs and Flour~  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan sighed and held his head in his hands, not looking forward to the questions his girlfriend was sure to ask as soon as she revived. He glanced over at the still unconscious girl, hoping against hope that she might somehow forget. He wondered briefly if he should try lying, or maybe pretending not to know what she was talking about would work better. ~Nah, I'm an awful liar as Bulma is so quick to point out.~ He sighed again before again burying his head in his hands; there was no telling how much longer he had to live.  
  
~*~  
  
Tein cursed fluently as his petite blonde wife battered him with her fist and the butt of one of her seemingly endless supply of guns. Why oh why did she have to sneeze in the air? He couldn't land safely, nor could he continue flying with her struggling and distracting him. He momentarily considered just dropping her, but he didn't have any senzu beans on hand- for him or her. The roof of CC was approaching fast, and if someone didn't help soon. ~Bulma is going to kill me!~  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan was in the grips of a horrifying day-mare. His mind kept running through the upcoming spectacle, each vision more horrible than the last, and all seeming to end with him screaming for mercy and Videl laughing evilly. He was coming to the end of yet another, and he began sweating as the end approached. ~How is this one going to end?~ His face paled as he waited. ~Heeeeere it comes.~ The mental Gohan let out a shriek of pure terror, followed closely by the real Gohan: Videl's hauntingly beautiful face had been replaced by the smirking face of. Vegeta?!?!  
  
~*~  
  
Tien finally swallowed his dignity with mere seconds to spare. Opening his mouth, he let out a frantic yell. Kami willing someone would hear it in time to help. Too bad for poor Tien that Kami was on an unplanned vacation.  
  
~*~  
  
~OH KAMI NOOOOOO!!!~ Both the mental and physical screams of the terrified Gohan drowned out both the frantic yells of Tien and the enraged shrieks of Launch, who were now only a precious few feet away.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi glared at Bulma, but allowed herself to be pulled to the side by her older friend. "Well? Where are they?!" "Ssssh, keep it down Chichi!" "WHY?!" Bulma glared furiously at Chichi and tapped her foot impatiently, ignoring the furtive glances of the students, hissing with irritation, "because if you don't I'm not going to tell you about you-know-who!" Chichi's eyes immediately formed hearts and her next question was so hushed that Bulma had to strain to hear her. ~oh well, at least its better than her screaming!~ "Well, you're going to have a granddaughter named Pan in, oh. four years or so. Mother is Videl, Gohan's current girlfriend." Chichi began giggling hysterically and started jumping up and down in excitement, earning many strange and worried glances from the class. Bulma just closed her eyes and sweatdropped-she'd kinda come to expect it really. "So where are they?!" Bulma shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno.ask Mirai to find their ki. I can't, and he's the only one who knows all of their ki." Chichi nodded determinedly and spun on her heels, marching off to hunt down Mirai Trunks, Frying Pan at the ready over her shoulder. Bulma heaved a sigh of relief and silently apologized to her son before turning back to the class, cheerfully resuming her conversations.  
  
~*~  
  
Gotenks was furiously attacking anything and everything that looked remotely edible in the kitchen, leaving behind quite a bit of wreckage and destruction. It was to the scene of Gotenks chowing down on flour and raw rice that a hungry Goku appeared. He took one look at the torn apart kitchen before jumping in himself. Being in heaven for so long, he'd forgotten the only thing that might have kept him from the 'food': The Almighty Frying Pan of Doom. Dundunduuuuun. Good, (or maybe bad) thing that Chichi wasn't there to remind him. Gotenks gave the other Saiya-jin a brief nod before continuing to scarf down the tasteless white powder.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta clapped the girls on their shoulders, graciously holding back his strength. "Well bratlings, ready to train?" Pan and Marron exchanged an ecstatic glance, and nodded once, barely able to contain their excitement: Pan because Vegeta was a full Saiya-jin, and he current role model, and Marron because Vegeta never sparred with humans unless absolutely necessary, let alone children. This was the opportunity of a lifetime! Vegeta simply smirked; as usual, he had ulterior motives. namely reshaping too promisingly evil young minds into mirror images of himself. Both futures needed some badass 'good' guys. Still smirking, Vegeta had a sudden idea that was so evil it nearly made him beam in pride. Nodding to the girls, he took off, slowing slightly to allow them to catch up with him as they obediently followed. True to his evil genius, he set off single-mindedly to a certain destination: The Room of Spirit and Time. A year should be plenty of time to corrupt them fully without anyone attempting to intervene. In fact, from what he'd witnessed in the last half hour, it shouldn't take more than a few months: maybe three or four hours in the outside world.  
  
~*~  
  
When Krillin and Roshi finally pulled themselves together enough to look for the source of the disturbing spectacle, they were far too late. The 'source' was long gone, as were Tien and Launch.  
  
~*~  
  
Mirai sighed to himself as he feverishly toweled dry: having failed to scald the offending memory off in boiling water, he was now trying to remove it by scrubbing off a layer of skin. When that failed as well, he simply sighed and pulled on his boxers, starting on a new quest: this time for clean clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi began prowling the halls of CC, intent on finding Mirai. Operation Grandchildren was in full swing!  
  
~*~  
  
Tien squeezed his eyes shut and shifted in the air to make sure he was on the bottom; no need to further irritate the mad blonde. With a swift intake of breath, he and Launch smashed into the roof of CC, right on top of a startled and screaming Gohan and an unconscious Videl. With a resounding crash, the roof gave way and all four fell into the middle of a very surprised class. Right away, Bulma turned a bright red and began yelling angrily at the pile of splintered metal and the few arms and legs that peeked out from the pile and dust.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi heard the crash but ignored it; simply assuming it was Goten and Trunks-as usual. She continued on; she had a feeling she was close, almost as if she could sense the ki. ~Too bad I can't. Maybe I should threaten Gohan into teaching me.~ Well, no use now, she'd just have to keep looking the old fashioned way. Lifting her skirt in one hand, she picked up speed, fueled by the need for grandchildren that had plagued her since Gohan was first born.  
  
~*~  
  
Growling, Launch hurled herself out of the pile and scrambled away cussing.  
  
"YOU ()*%^$($ ^&$^*%##(^) *&%*&$^%%# )&&^$&^%$&%$(&^%)&!!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME WITHOUT PERMISSION?!!!" Screamed the irate blonde, emptying a round of bullets into the pile, throwing it away after she emptied it, and pulling another out of thin air. Tien meeped as he crawled out and became the sole target of the new machine gun. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!! #@%$&*(^&&#@$!!!" She stopped in the middle of her rant as Bulma managed to throw a desperate handful of dust into her face, making Launch sneeze forcefully, returning to the calm, somewhat ditzy blue haired girl we all know and love. The newly 'revived' Launch blinked and looked from the smoking gun in her hands, to the pouting and smoldering Tien, to the pile of ruble that still had a couple of limbs sticking out, paling drastically. "Oh dear, I seem to be doing a lot of damage today." Meanwhile, the class was staring at her incredulously; it wasn't every day that blonde chicks fell out of the sky and began cursing and firing guns that appeared out of thin air at bullet proof men with three eyes. Bulma was still glaring at the newcomers in irritation. "Gee guys, did you have to punch another hole in my roof?! I mean, its bad enough with just Trunks and Vegeta, I don't need all the other Z fighters ruining my beautiful home!" Tien shrugged, "Sorry Bulma, we had an 'accident' at the mall and I've lost my pepper." Bulma tapped her foot impatiently. "I fail to see why that explains my unwanted sunroof." Tien gulped slightly at her icy tone. "Uh, I was just getting to that, heh heh. See, We were coming to see you guys, and when there was some sort of explosion, Launch sneezed and we fell." Bulma blinked at him a moment, then sighed. "Whatever you say. It doesn't really matter anyway; I had Shenlong Saiya-jin proof CC a loooong time ago." Tien grinned in relief; he'd live to see another day! Suddenly the pile behind them stirred again and everyone turned to watch a moaning Gohan pull himself out of the ruble to clutch his head, still on his knees. "Kami what happened?" Tien had just opened his mouth to answer when the pile suddenly erupted, a furious Videl standing in the middle, back to the 'audience' and glaring eyes narrowed at Gohan. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND GOHAN, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE SAIYA-MAN!!!" The class stared in disbelief; nerdy little bookworm Gohan was the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman?! But Videl wasn't through yet; "AND WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT MAN MEAN ABOUT YOU DEFEATING CELL!?! THAT WAS MY FATHER!!! IF IT WAS REALLY YOU THAN YOU WOULD'VE CLAIMED THE CREDIT!!!" By now Gohan's anger was getting the best of him. "That's where you're wrong Videl." He said as soon as she paused for air, continuing on in a deadly quiet voice that nonetheless carried as well as Videl's yell. "My friends and I didn't want fame. We try to live quietly; that's why most of us hide out true strength. Hell, don't you think it would freak you out just a little if I waltzed around bragging about the fact that I could blow up this entire godforsaken planet without breaking a sweat? All I've ever wanted, Videl, is to be normal. Have a normal life, be part of a normal family, have normal friends. But guess what, I can't have any of these things. And you want to know why else I didn't want the credit? I didn't want to be falsely popular like you." Videl stared at him, completely shell-shocked. That last bit rather stung. The silence around them was utter and complete.  
  
A/N: *takes a better look over at T-chan* Good gods woman, what the hell happened to your arm!!! T-chan: *glares at Vegeta* without you here, that bastard attacked me. Dislocated and broke my damn elbow. Vegeta: *rolls eyes* It was your own fault brat! If you hadn't been antagonizing me. T-chan: *mockingly* Oooo, Vege-head learned a big word! Vegeta: *growls* *sighs* I highly doubt it makes one difference whether or not I'm here. T-chan: *shrugs* maybe so. *glares at Vegeta* but it isn't my fault. *rubs temples* Kami, I just got back and I already wish I was still gone! You two are worse than me and my two brothers! Vegeta: *smirks* I'll take that as a compliment! T-chan: *sneers* You would wouldn't you. Vegeta: *snarls* what the hell is THAT supposed to mean!? *moans as fight grows around her* Well, I promise to be a lot quicker with the next chapter: it's all written out, I just have to type it up.  
  
Oh! And I've written the next chapter of The Substitutes; or Murphy's Law! Go read it! 


	31. Long Chapter With No Title

The silence after Gohan's 'little' outburst was broken as Bulma slowly brought her hands together and began clapping, followed by Launch and Tien.  
  
Gohan started and whirled his head around, abruptly realizing that his entire class had heard. He turned a deep burgundy; this was worse than any of the imaginary scenes!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Gotenks and Goku sat in the middle of the room groaning. After the momentary satisfaction of the eating, large stomachaches had begun on all of their parts. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a small pop as the Fusion finally wore off. Goten and Trunks blinked and looked at each other as Goku stared, then belched. "Hey! That feels a lot better!" Goten and Trunks exchanged another look, than shrugged and followed suit. Goten grinned, "You're right dad! That does feel a lot better!" Trunks rolled his eyes and 'hmphed' like his father before throwing in his two cents worth. "Maybe, but I'm still hungry." Goten shrugged and got to his feet and attempted to brush the flour off of his pants. Suddenly he stopped as he felt a capsule in his pockets. A triumphant grin spread across the little boy's face as he remembered the first wish they had made. "Hey Trunks-kun!" "What?" growled the older boy, also in the process of trying to get the flour off of his dark blue gi. If anything, Goten's grin grew as he surveyed the mess they had made. He could almost feel the pain that was sure to come when Chichi got home: if the mess was still there. The little gears inside his brain were working at hyper speed. Unlike his brother and dad, Goten had been almost constantly exposed to the devious minds of Trunks and Vegeta, as well as being the son of Chichi. As Trunks had assumed only hours earlier, it was corrupting him. Son Goten was no longer as naïve as people thought he was. A plan had formed itself in his mind, and his Son Grin was replaced by a Briefs Smirk. Goku shuddered, it was really creepy to see Vegeta's favorite expression on a carbon copy of Goku's face. "Trunks, tou-san; if you guys clean this entire mess up, I'll show you where all three of us can get a full meal!" Trunks and Goku didn't even hesitate before both went Super and sprang into action. It was only a matter of seconds before everything had been swept just outside the door, then incinerated by ki blasts, adding to the already large black burn mark outside the front door. Goten inspected the now decent kitchen with what he deemed to be a critical eye: it should be good enough that Chichi wouldn't feel she needed to bring out the painful reminder of who exactly it was that dominated the household. "Alright, that's good enough. Still hungry?" Now he was just drawing it out, torturing the others as he had seen Trunks do a million times before. Apparently Trunks realized the game for what it was, because he just crossed his arms and imitated his father, but Goku nodded eagerly. With a flourish, Goten pulled out The Capsule. Trunks's eyes lit up with recognition, and he had to admit (to himself of course) that Goten really was a worthwhile student. Goku was slightly confused, not knowing the entire story behind the capsule, but his eyes cleared when Goten opened it, revealing The Fridge. "Observe." Goten told his father, grinning. He swung open the door to reveal a Saiya-jin paradise. The threesome dove onto the contents ravenously, stuffing themselves to their hearts content, food never depleting.  
  
~*~  
  
Mirai took a deep breath and timidly knocked on the door to his parent's room. No answer. Biting his lip, he knocked harder, meanwhile doing a quick check for ki. He did not want to be witness to another 'situation', but he knew that if he wanted clothes, he was going to have to borrow some from Vegeta. When there was still no answer, he steeled himself and opened the door a crack. There was still nothing, and no ki either. With a huge sigh of relief, he opened the door the rest of the way, confident that it wasn't occupied. Moving over to the dresser, he dug around through the clothes Bulma had bought for Vegeta. Most of them looked brand new, and many still had price tags and plastic still attached. Revolted by the sight of the loud, clashing shirts, Mirai found that he couldn't blame his father's choice of spandex. Shutting the drawer impatiently, he went to the next drawer down. To his surprised horror, he found that it was completely filled with pink Bad Man shirts. He was even more horrified when he realized that most of them had been worn before. Most horrific of all, though, was that at that moment they looked almost appealing.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi saw the open door in the hall and heard sounds coming from inside. Nowhere near as cautious as Mirai, Chichi merely burst in unannounced, brandishing her Frying Pan.  
  
~*~  
  
Mirai spun around at the sound of someone barging through the door. He met Chichi's eyes for a split second before she burst out laughing. He blushed, knowing that he did look rather foolish; bright pink shirts and neon green boxers did not go well together, much less with his long lavender hair and (sexy) yellow boots factored in. Burning with embarrassment, he glared at the older woman. "What do you want?" He snapped in annoyance. Chichi immediately stopped laughing long enough to belt him over the head with her Frying Pan. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me buster!" He yelped, sitting down abruptly to nurse his head mournfully. (a/n: hmm, first Pan pulls out a handful of his hair, and now Chichi is whacking him! *shakes her head dolefully*) Chichi continued, still brandishing her favorite household appliance menacingly. "You are going to tell me the location of my son, his mate, and" here her eyes formed huge hearts, "my granddaughter!!!" Mirai blinked. The Chichi in his timeline never acted like this! ~Okay, so maybe she does, but that's not the point! The woman 's insane!!!~ "Uh.I'm not really sure Chichi-san." She glared at him, the hearts in her eyes melting into to the mad, battle- crazed glint she'd grown famous for in the Z circle. Raising the Frying Pan threateningly, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you suuuure?" She asked, voice so sickeningly sweet that Mirai quaked in his boots. He remembered Android 18 speaking like that to him when he was a child, though now that he thought about it, she hadn't sounded anywhere near as frightening as Chichi. Gulping, he quickly groped for their kis. "heh heh, actually, now that I think about it; Gohan and Videl are with a whole bunch of humans, and Pan is headed somewhere fast. She's with Dad and someone else." Chichi gaped at him for a moment before snarling, hitting him again for being the bearer of bad news, and spinning on her heals to stalk off in the direction she had come from. Mirai sighed in relief, rubbing his head gingerly, and stumbled to his feet. He angrily tore of the Bad Man shirt, throwing it back in the drawer along with a few curses, and rummaging around in a desperate search for something more suitable to wear. After that Chichi Incident, he wasn't about to wear a Bad Man shirt in public. Or private, if it came down to that.  
  
~*~  
  
The class was staring at Gohan, more than a little startled by the sudden revelations, and even more so by the fact that Bulma Briefs and the two strangers already seemed to know them. There was another moment of silence before everyone began talking at once. All the more encouraged by the news that Gohan was not only a fighter, but the Gold Fighter, Saiyaman, and the strongest man in the world, the teenage girls swarmed him; Erasa in the lead. Gohan stared at them like a deer in headlights, paling rapidly. Videl watched, enraged, as twenty some girls surrounded her boyfriend, pinching and prodding him in inappropriate places. The mass of giggling 'cockroaches' fell back in terror as Videl began ripping them off bodily. It took less than ten seconds to reveal Gohan, cowered on the floor in the fetal position, hands covering his neck, whimpering. Videl crossed her arms and sat down on his back possessively, glaring and snapping her teeth at anyone who ventured too near for her liking. The whole image struck Bulma as very funny, so she snapped a keepsake picture before letting loose her held in laughter. Videl pouted slightly as the two blue haired women and the 3eyed man laughed. She hunkered down and crossed her legs, causing the adults to laugh harder, the other girls to pout, and the boys to continue glaring at their respective girlfriends. The boy beneath her suddenly shuddered and everybody stared as something furry wrapped itself around Videl's waist. She looked down, wide-eyed, at the fuzzy thing that was now hugging her waist like a belt. Tracing the 'belt' back to the source, she was startled to realize it was connected to Gohan. Videl tumbled to the ground in shock, allowing Gohan to sit up onto his knees. His baffled eyes met Videl's shocked gaze and he frowned, not at all sure about what had just happened, or what was causing Videl to look at him like that. Wanting to test her 'attached' theory, Videl tugged at the 'belt' where it left her waist to connect to Gohan. Gohan gasped and paled further, shivering violently and gasping for breathe, tail unwinding from Videl's waist to jerk around in her lap. Videl immediately stopped and watched as Gohan sighed and settled back. Frowning, curiosity getting the better of her, she began stroking it gently where it lay in her lap. She nearly jumped again as Gohan's eyes drooped shut and he began purring. Eyes huge, she absentmindedly continued stroking as he relaxed more and more, the purring growing loud enough that the rest of the room could hear it as well. Silence spread as everybody stared at the scene in fascination, more than a few girls staring at his swelling member. Bulma stuffed a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing, snapped as many pictures as she could, while noting the 'effects' and hoping to Kami that Vegeta's tail re-grew as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku, Goten, and Trunks laid back, fully satisfied (for the moment). Almost as an afterthought, Goten recapsulized the Eden-in-a-box before flopping down beside Goku again. "Aaaah, now that's what I call a meal!" Trunks grinned at his friend's remark, lazily deciding to add his comment. "Yeah, much better than the burned crap I get at home when grandma isn't cooking!" Goku simply sighed, bloated and content.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta and the two girls landed on the top of Korrin's Tower. Glancing around and seeing that it was deserted, Vegeta smirked, ushering the little girls into the Room of Spirit and Time. "Come on bratlings, we have things to accomplish!" The girls scampered in, fully intending to milk the situation for all it was worth. With an evil looking smile, Vegeta swung the door shut, locking them in from the rest of the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Mirai Trunks wrestled into one of Vegeta's many dark blue gis. Not really thinking ahead to the reaction his fellow teens would have when he appeared in spandex, he strolled out into the hallway, confidence renewed.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta regarded the two girls in front of him speculatively, weighing how easy it would be to corrupt them. He turned to the brat of the nose-less wonder first, and began by dredging up her name: Marron. She'd probably be strong for a human, and since her mother was that metallic bitch, she should be fairly easy to corrupt. He turned his gaze to the Saiya-jin brat. Scowling slightly, he grasped for the name he'd heard the human use. Pan, that was it. "Whose are you brat?" She tilted her chin up proudly, proclaiming her true Saiya-jin heritage, as her eyes glittered. "I'm Son Gohan and Satan Videl's daughter. I'm a ¼ Saiya-jin." Vegeta nodded slowly. The blood of not one, but two banshee women had surely diluted the blood of the baka Kakarot. His evil smirk spread and he stalked out into the whiteness, the girls trailing closely. This was going to be fun!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Videl had finally stopped stroking Gohan's tail, and he had just yanked himself out of his reverie. The two were now staring at each other in bemused amazement. Not really thinking about what he was doing, Gohan's tail slowly wrapped itself around his own waist. As Videl felt it move off of her lap, she blushed heavily, remembering what had happened when she'd stroked it. ~I can't believe I did that!!! What does Gohan think of me?!~ Gohan frowned- he could have sworn he'd just heard Videl say something, but her lips hadn't moved at all! ~Kami, now I'm going insane! .I wonder if Bulma would mind it if we took one of the king sized guest beds. ACK! Stop it Gohan!!! You're not some hormone driven teen whose just out for sex! .are you? Kami she's hot! Not an ounce of fat on her and toned to perfection.Bet she's great in bed.GAH!!! Pull yourself together Gohan!!!~ Videl's eyes slowly widened at the litany going on inside her head- that was most definitely not her own, though it had some good ideas. ~What's going on here???~ The litany stopped and her eyes locked on Gohan's as another thought that wasn't her own crept across her mind. ~Either I'm more messed up than I thought, or I just heard Videl in my head!!!~ ~I think that makes two of us. Do you know what's going on?~ To Videl's silent question, Gohan responded the way he normally would. "Gee Videl, I don't really know."  
  
~*~  
  
During Gohan and Videl's silent conversation, the rest of the room had burst into activity. Everyone was talking about what had just happened in the past 15 minutes. The girls were giggling and gossiping, shooting frequent glances at the red, bemused couple. The boys were gossiping, as well as casting speculative glances at Launch, Bulma, and the pile pf ruble; after all, two really hot girls had come out of it already (three if you counted the blonde) and they were hoping that another might come out if they wished for it hard enough. After getting one too many glances from the "men", Bulma ushered Tien and Launch out the door so they could talk privately, shutting the door behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Krillin and Master Roshi were in a fierce debate; should they look for Launch and Tien, or should they grab Marron and skiddadle back before Juuhachi-gou got worried? It was truly a matter of fierce speculation. Krillin was loath to make his wife angry, but Roshi wouldn't be happy unless he saw Launch in that dress again. Finally Krillin gave in, and the two began their search.  
  
~*~  
  
An irate Chichi stomped back in the direction she had come. Slightly peeved at Bulma for sending her on a wild goose chase, she slightly more pissed at her son for not only avoiding her, but also for letting her granddaughter get kidnapped by Vegeta before she was even born!  
  
Growling and muttering under her breath, Chichi stormed down the hall; her Frying Pan had an urgent appointment with her eldest son's head.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta grinned at the two children companionably. They had been sparring and training in the versatile gravity for nearly a day, and all were rather spent from the effort. He had been more than a little impressed by their talent, skill, and enthusiasm. Pan especially had impressed him. Although she was only a ¼ Saiya-jin, and a young bratling at that, she was about as advanced as his own brat. The human was fairly good as well, making up in enthusiasm and finesse what she lacked in strength. Changing into a clean gi, he met them in the kitchen where, to his surprise, they had whipped up a meal worthy of his Saiya-jin appetite. After a rapid inhalation of their meal, he faced the bratlings across the table. The time had come for their most important lesson: Igniting Bratling Corruption 101!  
  
~*~  
  
Videl stared at Gohan. ~Okay, now I'm officially freaked out.~ When it had only been conversations in her head she could tell herself that she was just crazy. Now she had to consider the possibility that it might be real and she really was talking to Gohan telepathically. At this point she vastly preferred crazy; at least that had a logical explanation. ~But maybe this has a logical explanation too. Nah.~ She was totally and utterly flabbergasted. All she could do was bury her head in her hands and pray that a diversion came quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Her prayer couldn't have if Dende himself had still been in residence. Right at that moment a diversion named Chichi burst through the door, stalking straight up to Gohan and beaming him over the head. "Where have you been young man?! I've been looking for you for hours!!! Where is you mate? Do you know where your daughter if you irresponsible father?! You're as bad as Bulma was when you were four!!! I should think being kidnapped by evil bad guys twice in the same day would teach you to watch out for MY GRANDDAUGHTER!!! Do you know where she is??? SHE'S WITH THAT ASSHOLE VEGETA that's where!!! If you don't bring her back alive and whole NOW I'm not going to feed you for a YEAR!!!" 


	32. One Vindictive Genie

A/N: Aaaaaah!!! I have had writer's block for soooo long on this story!  (  It sucks!  But I'm all better now… and just to make up for it, I'm going to try and make this chapter extra good, and have some sort of goodies or something…

T-chan: Yeah, you better!  You probably lost a whole bunch of your reviewers by now.

Lexi: No!  My readers love me!  I have more fans than the Great Satan Hercule!!!

T-chan: *sweatdrops* …dear god… Lexi, I think you should lay off the Pina Coladas for a bit… I know it's fun to play 'Let's Torture Gohan' with Dende, but honestly!  You don't have to pick up _all his bad habits!_

Lexi: *grins* Don't worry—I just said that to find out how many people would notice… *dodges a couple of rotten tomatoes* And for your information, I _hate Hercule. *thoughtful* but bashing him is really fun…_

Disclaimer: I _almost had my hands on DBZ back there, but that terrible bout of Writer's Block stole it away.  Grrrr… _

~*~ One Vindictive Genie… ~*~

(a/n: aren't you just _dying to know why I named it that? ^~)_

~*~

Krillin and Roshi landed at the front door of Bulma's house, and Krillin began inspecting the place for kis.  

~Let's see here – Mirai Trunks, Gohan, that group of kids that Bulma's been showing around, Chichi, there's Bulma…~  

Suddenly the full force of his previous thought hit him: Chichi was in a room with innocent youth, while Bulma was in another room!!!  With a surge of concern, Krillin amended their agenda; _first they had to save the class from Chichi, the others could wait!  Frowning with concern, he pushed the door open and zipped off towards Chichi's ki.  Pretty easy to do seeing as how it seemed to be growing by the second…_

~*~

Gohan stared at his mother, mouth hanging open, oblivious to the multiple blows his head was receiving.  

~Vegeta has Pan?  Damnit!~  

He snapped back to reality when the shower of hits came to an abrupt halt.  If possible, his mouth dropped even further at the sight confronting him. 

Videl and Chichi were playing Tug-a-War with the Frying Pan of Doom and Destruction™, shouting insults at each other.  

He was almost too afraid to wonder which one would be the victor…

~*~

Krilin and Roshi tumbled to a halt by the open door, jaws dropping as they watched the deadly game.  Suddenly Krillin wasn't _quite so sure the teenagers needed rescuing from Chichi anymore…  _

Backing quickly away from The Room, the two martial artists began sprinting towards Bulma's ki as if their lives depended on it.  Well, if they had somehow managed to get in the middle of those two…  

Finding Launch and Tien had made the jump back up to top priority.  Let Gohan deal with his own family.

~*~

Videl glared at the older woman.  She was _seriously pissed off about how this lady had just barged in and attacked HER Gohan. But as if that wasn't enough, __now she dared to insult __Videl!!!  _

With a final tug, both women tumbled to the ground, Frying Pan now in Videl's possession.  Adjusting her grip on the deadly weapon, she stood up, eyeing the older woman keenly.  Finally her questions about the woman's tirade overwhelmed her distaste.  

"Who are you, what's that about Gohan getting kidnapped, and Pan's with _who???"_

~*~

Chichi stared in horror as the younger girl stood up; with _her Frying Pan!!!  _

She scrambled to her feet, surreptitiously straightening her hair and dress, returning the girl's distasteful glare.  Oh well, there was nothing for it.  She might as well answer the girl's questions before demanding the return of her precious weapon of mass destruction.  

"I'm Son Chichi, Gohan's mother.  Gohan got kidnapped by his evil alien uncle when he was four, and, when his father died the first time and Bulma was _supposed to be watching him, he got himself taken away by that horrid green man.  And Pan is with that asshole of a prince, Vegeta.  Not that you should care about any of this stuff… Now who are __you?"_

~*~

Bulma, Launch, and Tien all sat at the kitchen table, chatting merrily and laughing over coffee.  Bulma was complimenting Launch on her dress, and the two women embarked on a giggly conversation about clothes, from which a flustered Tien prayed for a rescue.  

Perhaps due to the fact that Kami had deserted his post, prayers seemed to be answered in strange and unusual ways.  This one came in the form of Krillin and Roshi barreling through the door, gasping for breath.  

Bulma's eyes widened, and she hurried over to the men.  "Dear Kami, what happened to you two?" 

Krillin gulped slightly as he finally caught his breath.  "Um, we decided that we ought to look for Tien and Launch, and we sorta ran into trouble…" Krillin grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as he had seen Goku do so many times before.  

Bulma's eyes narrowed at the blushing Krillin, completely ignoring the panting old man at his side.  "What do you mean by _trouble?"  _

Krillin gulped again, searching for any place to rest his eyes except the irate blue haired woman.  "Eh heh, funny thing actually… Well, we came across this room that had a bunch of kids in it…"  

Bulma's eyes narrowed further as he confirmed what she has already guessed.  "Alright buster, you better tell me _exactly what happened in there, or I'll…" _

"Alright Bulma!  I'm telling you!"  Krillin cried, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Chichi and some black haired girl with pig tails were fighting over Chichi's Frying Pan…"  

A look of utmost horror dawned on the faces of all those present, and Tien bowed his head solemnly and sighed.  "Well, I suppose we should at least dig the girl a grave…"  

At this, Roshi couldn't help but speak up for the first time.  "Actually, the funny thing is that they were evenly matched…"  Everyone in the room sweatdropped, amazed at the fact the old pervert had picked up on anything beyond the fact that two _women were fighting… then groaned as he continued in normal Roshi manner.  "Yup, their arms were perfect, their butts tight, their legs long… YEOWCH!  What was that for Bulma???"  _

"For being yourself."  Bulma growled, stomping past the dirty old man, the others trailing behind her.  "But for now, we'd better go check up on that class…"

~*~

Videl growled at the woman, preparing to give her 'daughter of Hercule' speech.  To her great fortune, she was stopped as Gohan's hand covered her mouth from behind.  

"Don't Videl, you'll regret it" he hissed in her ear.  

Videl's snarl was initially muffled by Gohan's hand, but not for long as she bit his hand with all the force she could muster.  She grinned evilly as Gohan grabbed his hand back with a yelp.  

"What was _that for?!"_

"Well that's what you get for covering my mouth Gohan!"  

Gohan stuck his hand in his mouth, glaring at the feisty woman.  By all laws of the known universe, that shouldn't have even have _fazed the demi-saiya-jin.  In fact, in all reality, Videl should have chipped a couple teeth.  But nooooo, just like the rest of the Z senshi, Son Gohan had to go out and pick the most intimidating woman he could possibly find, who also happened to have the unique, Kami given gift of being miraculously able to overpower the strongest warriors in the universe.  _

The world really wasn't fair…

~*~

Seeing her opportunity, Chichi sprang on top of the girl, sending both tumbling to the ground in another all-out cat-war over the Frying Pan, both determined to come out on top.  

Still sucking his hand and bitching about the unfairness of the universe, Gohan watched with vindictive pleasure this time.  Either way he knew was going to get busted, so he might as well sit back and watch the show while it lasted… 

But _damn that bite hurt…_

~*~

The class stared, mouths hanging open as the scene unfolded in front of him.  This trip just kept getting odder…  

Erasa, especially, was a bit curious as to what all was going on.  She had kind of picked up on the fact that the insane lady was Gohan's mom, but how on earth had such a mad woman given birth to a sweetie like Gohan?  

Well, then again, Videl wasn't the only one making lots of new discoveries about Gohan on this trip: maybe the next one would be that he was just as crazy as his mother!

~*~

Mr. Popo looked about the Lookout and sighed.  It sure seemed empty with Dende gone… 

~I really wish that kid would get what's coming to him in the way of Gohan Torture… He should have to face the music one of these days!~ 

As a direct result of this thought, a rumpled looking Dende appeared on the Lookout, gazing about himself in confusion.  

"What the…"  

Mr. Popo's eyes widened as it dawned on him.  While Dende had been gone, he had been the acting Kami of Earth!  Which meant…  

For the first time, and probably the _only time, in all of DB/Z/GT history, Mr. Popo's black face twisted into an evil grin.  He could finally make Dende wizen up when it came to the way you should treat your friends!  _

Dende blinked a couple of times in bemusement, then shrugged and transported himself away again, only to be brought straight back by a vindictive genie.  _Very confused now, Dende frowned, slowly bringing his hand up to his forehead to transport himself away again.  _

This time Mr. Popo gave him a couple seconds to celebrate his victory over the strange flaw in his power, before dragging him back home.  

By this time, Dende was getting agitated _and dizzy.  What in the world was going on!?!  After another ten minutes of trying, Dende finally gave up in favor of keeling over on the floor of the Lookout.  He really wasn't feeling very well, right at the moment…_

~*~

A/N: *sighs* Okay, don't freak out people, I have some more that should be coming out really soon, I just figured that you'd like this as soon as possible rather than having to wait for a couple more days…

T-chan: *raises an eyebrow* seeing as how they've been waiting for over a _month I doubt a few more days would hurt them._

Lexi: *glares* maybe not, but I wanted to send this out _now so there! P_

T-chan: *rolls her eyes, then goes back to working on her stupid homework*

Lexi: *turns back to her special reviewers.  Err… readers.^^*  Well, to explain that last bit, I just _couldn't let the rest of the story happen without Dende!  I mean, how good can any Gohan Torture story be without everyone's favorite green Pina Colada loving Kami??? ^^  It was fun to create a bit of havoc by there being no Kami, but that was beginning to wear thin… But don't worry: This story sure isn't!  I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible, and I thank all of my wonderful reviewers!_

T-chan: Yeah!  Everyone who reviews gets one step closer to owning the Dragon Ball universe!!!


	33. Fusion Abuse

A/N: *heaves a gigantic sigh of relief* see, I told you I wouldn't be very long with this next chapter! ^^

T-chan: *rolls eyes* that's ignoring the fact that it took constant pestering on my part…

Lexi: Hey, it's not _my fault that school started again __and I have to work on college applications…_

T-chan: *raises an eyebrow* Maybe not… but then again, if you had done those applications during the _summer…_

Lexi: *glares* hey, I didn't see _you working on them at all! _

T-chan: *grins* but, you see… _I_ have a better excuse!

Lexi: *raises an eyebrow* I'm waiting…

T-chan: *grins triumphantly* I'm only a jr!

Lexi: *sweatdrops* maybe so… /___\ 

(I had this ready a week ago; my account was suspended though cause some bastard 'didn't like' onw of my angst stories. )

Disclaimer:  At this point in time, I doubt I'll have enough money to pay for college tuition, let alone have enough to buy the rights to DBZ, much as I could wish for it…

~*~ Fusion Abuse! ~*~

~*~

Whistling cheerfully to himself while strolling through the halls of his home, Mirai Trunks debated on what he should do now.  He'd already discovered that his little pupil had run off with his dad, resulting in a lack of sparing partners from the usual sources… Which left Gohan.  

Mirai's grin spread as he thought about getting to spar with his sensei again after all these years… Setting his course for Gohan's ki, Mirai continued, whistling his jaunty tune.

~*~

Goku regarded his young son and the son of his 'best friend'.  The two really were something… Maybe he'd have to get them to show him how to do that Fusion thingie… (a/n: yes yes, I know he taught them, but lets just sign this off as an au, okay?)  He grinned happily at the thought of possibly fusing with his older son.  That would be a lot of fun!  Or maybe he should see if he could make Vegeta fuse… Now_ that would be something to brag about.  But then again, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to have _Vegeta_ in his brain…_

Seeing the two youngsters exchanging evil glances, even Goku could pick up on the fact that they were planning something.  Hoping to avert the situation, he sprang to his feet, clapping his hands together.

"Alrighty then, I want to find Chichi now!"  Having stated that, Goku took to the air, only pausing to wave to the chibis to hurry it up.  With that, the three sailed towards CC.

~*~

Dende sighed and got to his feet.  He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he just couldn't seem to get off Earth anymore!  Maybe this was the strange and unusual punishment kami's were given if they tortured certain demi Saiya-jins too much… Woah, what was he _thinking?  You could __never torture demi Saiya-jins too much!_

Well then again, judging from that _awfully official looking letter in the hand of that rather intimidating demon…  Dende meeped slightly as the large official looking document was thrust into his unwilling hands.  _

Why did this sort of thing always happen to him?

~*~

Gohan was starting to get a bit nervous by this point.  The battle for the Frying Pan of Doom and Destruction™ was still raging, with the end nowhere in sight.  What _was in sight however, was the destruction of one poor half-alien's head, one way or another.  Something told him the casualties of this battle would be deadly…  Watching the two black haired women fight, the __creepiest thought crossed his mind, sent from the depths of Lexi's vast well of evil things to do to Gohans._

~Wouldn't it be really freaky if mom and Videl fused?~

(a/n: *insert uber evil laughter of an insane master minded author*)

~*~

Up on his Lookout, Dende was in a bit of trouble.  He slowly opened the big envelope, pulling out one of those incredibly expensive sheets of Really Nice Paper™. Gulping slightly, he unfolded it, holding it to the light so he could read it.

_To: Dende, Kami of Chikyuu-sai,  _

_Hello little one.  I just got word of your little torture session down there on Earth.  It seems that you are spending too much time meddling with the affairs of a single life-form, and are partially neglecting your other duties.  Sorry kid, you have to make a very serious choice.  Your first option is, of course, to ignore the mortal and concentrate on your duties.  As a junior god, I can not blame you for wishing to play with your powers.  Heaven knows I've seen enough of your kind…  Your other option if quite simple too.  You must concentrate full force, all of your powers must center on ruining this mortal's life.  Yes, you read me right.  If you're going to abuse your powers, you have to go all out.  Tip: things like this will get you standing in front of the Court of Gods, and they wont be very happy with you.  That is, unless you've managed to entertain them enough that they'll gladly overlook it as price for the show.  It's your call, young one._

From: Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai 

Dende's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he read the letter once, twice, three times.  The Supreme Kai had actually contacted _him to tell him to __keep torturing Gohan?!?!  It was almost too good to be true!  Grinning madly, Dende folded the letter back up, tucking it into a safe fold of his robe to present to anyone who had an argument of the validity of him centering all his attention on his, *coughcough* best friend.   Life was good…_

Sighing happily, Dende flopped into his leather recliner, snapping up a Pina Colada from thin air, just in time to hear that last thought from Gohan.  His eyes flew open, and a huge grin spread across his face.  Good times!  Chuckling evilly, Dende began plotting how on earth he'd be able to manage _that…_

~*~

Trying to shake the horrible thought out of his mind, Gohan quickly debated how to break apart the battle raging in front of him.  On the one hand, he didn't want to be murdered for interfering, but on the other, he didn't want to be murdered for _not interfering after the misunderstanding was all ironed out… It was really a lose, lose situation.  Somehow, he wasn't sure __why, but he could tell Videl really didn't have her heart in the fight.  She was still trying to think over the implications of everything Chichi had told her.  He could tell that she was coming closer and closer to certain truths…  _

There was nothing for it; he had to distract Videl!  Gathering his courage, he walked over to the duo, and 'gently' laid a hand on their shoulders.

"Mom, Videl, I think that's enough.  At least until you've been properly introduced.  Videl; this is my mother."

Videl glared at him petulantly, muttering under her breath.  "I kinda gathered that…"

Ignoring her, Gohan turned to his mother, who was scowling at him with an almost identical expression.  "Mom; this is my girlfriend Videl."  Leaning closer to whisper in her ear, he added. "She's also Pan's mother, your future daughter-in-law."

Chichi's mouth dropped open, and huge anime hearts formed in her eyes.  Pulling the Frying Pan out Videl's grip with ease, Chichi threw her arms around Videl's neck.  "Oooooh!  You're just _perfect!  Why didn't you __tell me sweetie?  Ooooh, I can't wait to plan the wedding!  You'll look stunning in my old wedding gown.  You __will wear it, wont you?  And you're just my size at that age too!  You'll have to get married at this years Tenkaichi Boudouki.  That's what Goku and I did, and I think it would be delightful to carry on the tradition!  We'll have to hurry to get the invitations out in time, but we can do it!  Ooooh, I'm soooo excited!!!"  Babbling on and on, touching every subject from Frying Pans, to babies, to drape designs, Chichi pulled a __very bewildered Videl off in search of Bulma._

Gohan scratched his head and stared at the spot the two had occupied only seconds before, wondering bemusedly whether or not he'd have been better off letting them duke it out…

~*~

The class stared at the sight, mouths hanging open.  It had been weird before, but this?  …This was… well…. Weird.  Very weird.  

Unfortunately, the shocked silence lasted no more then a second after Videl had been dragged out of the room by her enthusiastic 'mother-in-law to be'.  Gossiping to high heaven, everyone began speculating on what would happen next; _and_ what would happen to poor Gohan when Hercule found out…

~*~

Goku was turning loop-de-loops in the air, so excited about his return to the living world that he could hardly think of anything else.  Except Chichi's cooking of course.  Oh, and that nifty little fridge…

Finally coming into sight of Capsule Corps, the little boys slowed down, allowing Goku to shoot in front of them.  They still had Gohan's threat hanging over their heads… Even _if that little fridge would ultimately save them from starvation, the mere fact that Gohan would be cruel enough to even __invoke the _possibility_ of that punishment… Well, lets just say that Gohan had just moved up on their list of Cruel People To Be Avoided At All Costs™.  Poor Vegeta, always to be outdone by that 'baka Kakarott' and his foolish spawn…_

~*~

The gathered Z gang barely missed Chichi and Videl immerging from The Room, instead, they got there right in time to witness poor Gohan get attacked by another swarm of teenage girls.  (Heck, if Videl wasn't there, they might as well try to make this his bachelor party!^^)  

Tien wrapped a protective arm around Launch and glared down the teenage guys who were looking for girls that _weren't going ga-ga over 'nerd boy'.  Seeing this of course, Master Roshi 'suavely' tried to 'protect' Bulma the same way.  Unfortunately for him, she had recently taken Chichi's advice, and bought herself her own patented Frying Pan: the Frying Pan of Darkness and Despair™.  _

Nursing his head, Roshi glared sullenly at Bulma.  There went his fantasy that the only reason keeping him off his 'sexy' body was the physical force of Vegeta…

Turning her glare to Krillin, Bulma raised an eyebrow.  "And _where exactly is this war?  I wanted to see it!"_

Krillin blinked, then shrugged.  "Dunno Bulma, must be over!  …But shouldn't we try and rescue Gohan or something?"

Bulma smirked evilly and shook her head 'no'.  "I don't think so Krillin; I find this rather amusing to watch… In fact, why don't we go talk in the Security Room so that we can talk in peace _and monitor the Class!"_

"Good idea Bulma!  And doesn't it connect to one of your wardrobes?"

Bulma smiled cheerfully at Launch and nodded, leading the way back down the hallway.  "Absolutely!  I haven't even been in that one for a couple years… It'll be fun to see what I have in there!"

Launch returned her grin, slipping out of Tien's arms in favor of linking arms with Bulma for a serious 'girl-to-girl' talk about clothes, and the ups and downs of having over thirty rooms employed as full-scale wardrobes…

~*~

Dende snickered as he began fiddling with the dial on the Room of Spirit and Time.  He hadn't discovered the fact that it was occupied until a moment ago, and he still wasn't sure _exactly who was in there… But who ever it was would certainly have a surprise when it came time to come out!  Snickering evilly again, Dende literally skipped out to the edge of the Lookout, singing that song from Eldorado about being gods at the top of his rather capacious Namekian lungs.  Oh the joys of being Kami…_

~*~

Vegeta smirked down at the two six year olds in front of him.  It had only been two or three months, and they had already completed all their Evilness Training.  Granted, they still had a lot to learn, but it was the sort of thing that they needed to learn by experience.  Smirking at his pupils again, Vegeta formulated some questions to test them.

"Alright bratlings, when someone brushes you in a crowded hall, what do you do?"

"Blast the hall to hell!"  The two innocent little girls chimed in perfect unison.

Vegeta smirked and nodded.  "And happens when you accidentally kill more people than just the one?"

"It wasn't accidentally" Pan stated with a smirk.  No wonder the androids had enjoyed this…  Not that she was anything like them of course!!! No… of course not!

"But you still laugh and refuse to apologize!"  Marron added with a menacing smile.  This was really fun!

"Good.  And when…"

They continued in this manner for a few more minutes before starting to spar again.  They had all increased their strength, much to Vegeta's surprise.  He hadn't been expecting to gain all that much strength training with two weaklings, but somehow he had… Not that he objected, of course!

Suddenly a strange wrenching feeling passed over the trio, and all sank to their knees, screaming in agony, forms rippling grotesquely.  Just as suddenly, the pain stopped, and they slowly got to their feet.  What they saw made even Vegeta's jaw drop.  

For some odd reason, Pan had aged at least 10 years, Marron at least two, and Vegeta had somehow dropped a couple…

"What the hell…"

Looking down at herself, Pan squeaked, eyes flying wide.  She looked almost identical to her Young Mother!  (In a much too small gi, of course…)

Exchanging a glance, the three pasted on identical evil looks, storming towards the door to demand an explanation.

~*~

Still grinning and singing, Dende flopped back into his recliner.  He'd never had so much fun in his life!

_Nothing could spoil his fun right now…_

Except a trio of angry Evil People.  Vegeta, Teenage Pan, and Chibi Marron barged onto the scene, scowling, and just _looking for trouble.  Hearing a commotion, Dende glanced over and smiled, then did a double take.  "Uh… heh heh, um, Hi?"_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL AM I LIKE THIS?!?!"

Dende cringed away from Pan: Vegeta was right, that girl certainly _was the product of two banshee women… _

~*~

A/N: *laughs and points* Bet you thought this would be longer!  =P

T-chan: *rolls her eyes* Lexi, you are _so juvenile sometimes…_

Lexi: *grins happily* Yuppers! ^^; 

T-chan: *grins* it seems to me that in the last two chapters we've switched roles… Now I'm the responsible one, and you're the hyper extra.

Lexi: *snarls, chases after T-chan with her ^chopstix^* Just for that _muse!_

T-chan: *meeps and runs away*

Vegeta: *blinks a few times, then sighs and stalks off to train* …women…

Lexi/T-chan: I HEARD THAT!!! *forget their fight to chase after him*


	34. Panny?

A/N::  *sighs apologetically* sorry this took so long – I've had _really_ bad writer's block. *pouts*

T-chan:: *grins* BUT as soon as she talked to me, ideas came pouring out like rain! ^^

Lexi:: *grins* yeah… that _is_ why you're my muse…

T-chan:: ^___________^`

Vegeta:: *snorts derisively* yeah, whatever women. Just get to the damn story already – they've been waiting long enough.

Lexi:: *waves hand dismissively* ah well – I think most people just skipped this.  In fact – I'm willing to make a bet! If at least half of my reviewers comment on reading the author notes and/or disclaimer, I'll give you guys something special for Christmas! *is referring to her readers, btw*

Vegeta:: *shrugs, decides to take her up on the bet, given that he's got nothing to loose*

Lexi:: *hears thought through bond* oh yes you do mister! *evil smirk* winner gets to make loosing party do anything their heart desires!

Vegeta:: *looks slightly less enthused, but pride says he has to go along with it*

T-chan:: *snickering at them both*

Disclaimer:: *grins hopefully* What do I want for Christmas? Oh, I dunno… No, I don't own DBZ… *hinthint* ^__~

~*~

Dende cowered away from the irate teenager, cringing and twitching as she screamed at him – alternately kicking him and treading upon his tender head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PREVERTED GREEN **THING**?!?! TURN ME BACK **NOW** OR KING KAI HELP ME I'LL BLAST YOU TO HELL!!! I'M **SIX**!!! SIX-YEAR OLDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THIS!!!  I'M GUNNA BLAST YOUR ASS AWAY, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Dende whimpered – how could he _not_ hear?  She was screaming so loud blood was trickling from his ears!

Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms and watching in pride as his student abused the green god.  It really was amazing how easy it had been to corrupt Kakarott's bratling… It made him wonder if he might be able to accomplish the same thing on the elder Kakabrat, too.

Marron giggled, fingers in her ears as she watched.  Pan-chan was funny!  She looked over at sensei to see his reaction, and smirked as she saw that he too had stuffed ear plugs in.  She found it a bit amusing that the man hadn't tried to make Pan shut up yet, by all accounts, his hearing should be getting a beating even _through_ the ear muffs.  It must be his pride that he'd corrupted one of Goku's offspring, she decided at last.  The man certainly had a grudge…

~*~

Poor Dende didn't find the situation amusing in the least.  The girl had inherited her mother's – and grandmother's – set of lungs.  Her intense training and Saiya-jin blood made them even more capacious, and the fact that she'd just grown so much…  Let's just say that it wasn't something that someone with super sensitive ears should be subjected to.  Dende twitched and mewed as blood trickled out from his unprotected ears.  Sometimes it just sucked to be a god with super powerful friends whom you liked to torture – meaning that you got blamed for everything that went wrong in their life…

~*~

Gohan gulped, staring after his mother and Videl.  Well – he'd better go collect his daughter. …Wherever she was.  

Sighing gustily, Gohan took off through the hole in the rood that Tien and Launch had created.  Pausing 20 feet up to scan for her ki, he found it flickering dangerously high on top of the Lookout.

~What on Earth? …~

With a shrug, Gohan reached for the button that would transform him into Saiyaman – the class knew who he was anyways, right?  What did it matter if they saw him?  With a sigh, Gohan shot into the sky towards the Lookout and his daughter.

~*~

Gohan was more than slightly confused at the sight that greeted him upon his arrival.  Who was that girl beating up Dende?  Not that Gohan minded of course, seeing what the little green brat had done and all… but still!  It was the theory of the thing.              Gohan transformed back into his normal clothes and approached the screaming teen, curiosity and pain written all over his features.  Man but she could scream!  

Intent on stopping the pain, Gohan's hand closed over the girl's mouth. "Please!  Some of us have sensitive ears!"  

The girl fumed, but made no move to escape as the cowering Kami sent him a pathetically thankful look.  "Oh thank you Gohan!!! Thank you so much!"  

Gohan's glare, however, silenced the young god.  "I'm not doing this for _you_ baka – I couldn't care less if she screams your ears off!  I'm looking for my daughter."  

Dende whimpered and cowered down again as Vegeta smirked – there was hope for this kakabrat yet!  Suddenly Gohan grinned evilly – a look completely foreign to his innocent face – and Vegeta had to forcibly stop himself from grinning like the proud prince he was.  

"_Actually_ I have every intention of letting her go on!"  Gohan continued, oblivious to Vegeta's thoughts on the subject of his increase in the 'bad ass' department.  With a meaningful smirk he let her go, popping in some earplugs that Lexi conveniently sent him for the hell of it.  He watched passively as the girl continued berating the green god, noting how similar she looked to both his mother and Videl. …And didn't Pan wear a bandana like that?  …

~*~

STOP!!! *scene pauses so Gohan can do some analyzing*  

1) Looks like Videl 

2) Looks like mom 

3) Sounds like both with serious case of PMS

4) Wearing Pan's bandana 

5) Hanging out with Vegeta 

6) …Has a tail???

START!!! *scene continues without waiting for Gohan to come to the obvious conclusion*

~*~

"PANNY????"

The rest of the crew on the Lookout paused in what they were doing to look at the boy with curiosity.  Gohan's mouth was hanging open with shock written all over his face, and he was looking rather faint.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Uhm… Aren't…Aren't you…" at a loss for words, Gohan gestured helplessly at a height slightly below his waist.

Pan scowled. "I'm _supposed_ to be.  I _would_ be if that stupid scum-bag green-butt hadn't done something to me!"

Gohan snapped out of his shock to snarl at Dende.  "You, brat, are _sooooo_ dead."

Dende gulped and wished with all his heart that he wasn't currently having trouble with staying off planet.

~*~

A/N:: *grins* again, I apologize for the loooooong update wait! /__\ Tell you what – to make it up to you, I'll be extra fast with this next chapter!!! … heh heh…

T-chan:: -_-` you promised to be quick with this chapter, too.

Lexi:: *still laughing nervously* um, yeah, I guess I did… .

T-chan:: 99 (= *rolling eyes*)

Lexi:: ^__^n

Vegeta:: *snorts* you should also apologize for how insanely short this is.

Lexi:: *gulp* uh, yeah – sorry 'bout that too, guys… ^^

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


	35. Merry XMass everyone!

A/N:: *waves happily* Well, I'm not sure who won our little bet, so I just decided to give you guys a present, and Veggie and I will both get what we really want…

T-chan:: *smacks head* Oh gee, just proclaim it to the world why don't you!

Lexi:: ^_____^` *refuses to comment*  Well – your Christmas present is to receive this next chapter really early! ^^ Woot!

Vegeta:: *rolls eyes* just get it over with woman. I'm waiting…

T-chan:: *smacks head again* Kami… let's just write the chapter, shall we Lexi-sama?

Lexi:: *has already started writing*

Disclaimer:: *singing* All I want for Christmas is DBZ, DBZ, DBZ//All I want for Christmas is DBZ – So I can own my Veggie-chan!!!

Vegeta:: =.=`

T-chan:: D

*

Videl listened to the older woman ranting, not precisely paying attention.  In fact – she had no idea what was going on, really wanted to find out, had a source of information babbling at her elbow – but all she could think of was Son Gohan and how incredibly sweet it sounded when he was purring…

"…and you'll name your first child – a little girl of course! I've always wanted a little girl to dress up – you'll name her after my Frying Pan!  Speaking of which, we'll need to talk to Bulma about getting you your very own Saiya-jin proof Frying Pan.  It's the only weakness of our boys that we can exploit.  That and Bulma also tells me that banning them from the bed is excellent punishment...  I've never tried it though – it always seems to me that it puts just as much punishment on us as it does them!  I've also always wanted more babies!  When you have a little boy, you have to pick a name that follows our tradition!  We've already got a Gohan, Goten, and a Goku – although knowing Gohan, he very well might want to name a child after his father… *sigh* he never has gotten over his father's death.  It hit us all very hard.  I'm convinced that he still blames himself for the death.  You'll have to help him get through that – kami knows I've been trying for the past seven or so years, but to no avail… You _will_ help him, right?  Of course you will. And if he decides not to name your son that, then it'll have to be something else starting with 'Go'.  It's really become a tradition for us!  Maybe Golyn!  That's a pretty name… Or what about Gokin? I've been thinking about …" 

Videl sighed.  No, there was no way to get any information out of this woman.  In fact, she doubted that anything could be retrieved out of the pointless babbling besides the fact that Videl was going to need a frying pan of some sort.  But that was no help!  She already knew that it was going to take plenty of frying pans to keep her Go-chan fed!  But maybe Mrs. Son was referring to the way she was hitting Gohan over the head with that Frying Pan… Yes, that must be what she was referring to – but Videl couldn't bring herself to do that!  It was just… wrong!

And so the two continued through the halls of CC, one babbling a mile a minute, trying to impart all of her motherly knowledge to the other, whose thoughts kept straying back to a certain Saiya-jin teenager.

*

Launch suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing her husband and their friends to go crashing into her.  Bulma turned to look at her inquiringly, wondering what the cause of her sudden panic might be.

"Oh no!!! I forgot my Spatula at the store!  Tien, take me back right now!  Thanks for everything Bulma – we'll come out to visit you again soon!  I really want to talk more with you, okay?"

Bulma grinned, nodded, and waved as Tien scooped up his wife and pelted out the door with a hasty goodbye – not positive _why_ he was in such a hurry, but wanting to appease his wife none-the-less.  With a tiny smile, Bulma turned back towards Krillin and Roshi, who were both staring at the empty spot in the hall with something akin to shocked confusion.

"What… just happened here?"

Bulma's smile grew at their confusion. "Oh, nothing important – It's a woman thing."

"…is it about dinner?"

Bulma swatted Krillin with the back of her hand.  "No baka!  But I can't tell you – it's one of the secrets of womanhood."

Krillin and Roshi exchanged a frightened glance, silently agreeing that the whole thing reeked of an author who was simply trying to eliminate excess characters.  Bulma, however, knew much more then they did – she knew that, while the author _was_ cleaning up, this particular occurrence would spur the story on into greater depths…

*

Erasa turned slowly towards a group of blonde preps.  With Gohan flown away, Videl spirited off by the crazy black-haired woman, and Sharpener presumably dead, there really was no one else she could hang out with!  She might be a hell of a lot more intelligent then she generally let on, but she still held girlie gossip dear in her heart… 

And gossip there was plenty of!  In fact, the class was in such an uproar that nerds were gossiping with jocks, the preps were socializing with the skaters, and the Goths and loners were actually socializing outside of their own rings!  Today was really a day to remember…

*

After exchanging another meaningful glance, Krillin and Roshi decided that they'd better part ways too.  They still needed to find Marron – whose ki had disappeared, then recently reappeared some distance away from CC – and they were starting to get a bit scared of the blue haired woman's Cheshire grin.

"See ya later Bulma!  We've still gotta find Marron."

"Yeah – as much as I'd love to watch you changing your clothes and trying on some other outfits…"

Bulma smacked Roshi with her Frying Pan, then turned to Krillin with a grin.  "No problem Krillin – I'm sure she's around here somewhere.  I should probably be getting back to the class myself… There's really no knowing what they might've gotten into while I've been wondering the halls.  See you two around!  Don't be strangers now!"

Waving cheerfully, the two men disappeared down the hall towards the exit.

*

Mirai Trunks stopped and frowned, carefully feeling around with his ki.  Apparently Gohan _wasn't_ around for a spar anymore, and Pan's was rather too far away at that point… He wanted to _spar_!  He sighed as he felt Krillin and Roshi exiting the building, taking away yet another semi able sparring partner. 

Speaking of Krillin - wait till the mother of his timeline heard about them and the Marron kid!  That had been something he wasn't really expecting: one of the Z fighters had married his worst enemy, had a child with her, and that child was now Pan's friend.  Some wonders never ceased, he thought to himself.  Too bad Gohan wasn't still around to hear it…

Speaking of which – he could feel Sensei's mother and mate walking towards him right this minute!  With a gulp, Mirai ducked out of sight.  He'd already encountered the crazy Frying Pan wielding woman once today, and he didn't precisely want to repeat it.  He wouldn't have minded talking with Videl – he'd grown rather fond of his "sister" over the years – but not at the price of running into Chichi.

Unfortunately for Mirai he'd ducked into an already occupied room for the second time that day.  Turning around, he came face to face with Sensei's class.  Now, normally he wouldn't have minded mingling and getting to know these friends of Sensei – but he wasn't exactly sure he liked the looks that most of the girls (and a few of the boys) were sending his way…

*

Pan blinked in shock as her father tumbled to the floor of the Lookout – down for the count.  She remembered her father as being _very_ strong – he wasn't supposed to faint at the drop of a hat! In fact, he'd been fainting repeatedly all day!  She frowned slightly, debating whether she should go to him or not.  Deciding that the little green thing that was currently trying to get away was her top priority, Pan returned to beating up on the helpless creature.

Marron, for her part, rushed forward to see what was wrong with Gohan.  She'd always been terribly fond of the older boy, and had even gone so far as declaring that he was to be her honorary brother.  He'd always thought she was a darling kid, and had gone out of the way to pamper her whenever he got a chance – much to her joy – after all, he didn't have to live with a spoiled child, did he?  So, worried about her 'nii-chan', Marron rushed forward to make sure he was alright, though still cheering Pan on – after all, if Gohan was her honorary brother, that made Pan her honorary sister/neice!

Vegeta just watched them all with a smirk.  Things were shaping up nicely… All that he needed now was to finish the corruption process with the eldest Kakabrat!  As he was debating ways to accomplish this, another thought flashed across his mind: if he could corrupt the children so easily, would he be able to succeed with the father?  Perplexed by this new idea, Vegeta sat back to meditate on whether the fool of a third class might just be corruptible material.  So mystifying was this idea, in fact, the author even sat back to meditate the idea of writing a whole new story on the subject, wondering what her readers/reviewers might say… **hinthint**

*

Goku, meanwhile, was currently zooming towards his wife's ki with only one thought in his mind – food.  Ah yes, to see his gorgeously wonderful wife making food again… Even the thought made him drool.  In fact, so immersed in his wonderful imagination was he that he didn't even notice that his two charges were no longer following him.  Indeed, they were now headed off into the woods again.  

They still feared the almighty threats of the Gohan-sama.

*

Piccolo – still meditating by his waterfall – had the sudden urge to do something to help Gohan.  Standing up abruptly, Piccolo closed his eyes, listening for the author's voice in his mind.

~Hey author-lady!  I don't have all day.  What the hell do you want me to do to help the kid?~

~Hmmm… I hereby give you the power to do the instant transmission twice – but only twice!  Use it wisely, otherwise you'll end up stuck out in who knows where.~

Piccolo's eyes flew open and a small smirk crossed his features.  He knew what to do to help the kid!  Bringing his hand up to his forehead, the not-so-jolly green giant disappeared from earth – only to reappear almost instantaneously on Namek.  It was time to collect the dragon balls and atone for failing his young friend.

*

Gohan awoke from his shock-induced faint and sat up.  He regarded his smiling "sister" for a minute, then turned to watch his daughter beating up on Kami.  He had the strangest desire to join in and help her… With an evil smirk that would have done Vegeta proud (had he not been busily pondering the corruptibility of the Son family), Gohan stood up and walked over to the huddled mass of green.

"Hey Pan-chan."

"Hey Daddy!"

"Can I help?"

"Absolutely!"

With that, the two began a serious session of father-daughter bonding – the Kill Kami way.  In his heart of heart Gohan knew that this wasn't all Dende's fault – but he also knew that if Kami hadn't been foolish enough to send his class to CC in the first place… In Gohan's _mind_ it was all the green teenager's fault, and thus he must be punished for his actions.

*

A/N:: *grins evilly* you probably noticed that I've started to clean up some of the looser edges in this story – I intend to wrap this up pretty soon, then start on the second section: "Of Moons and Tails".  It will be the same story and everything, I'll just devide the story into two parts.  There will be a sudden break in the next couple chapters after Piccolo makes his mover, then there will be a new chapter heading.  The story will continue, and the only change you might notice is that the story will have come to a complete halt to allow me to gather the rest of the loose ends, then it will go barreling forward again.  My plan is that this will help me write some more – and the change of parts will also be marked with something I'm sure you'll all appreciate – a single chapter devoted to recapping everything that's happened in this story so far.  I know it will help _me_, and it might clear up a couple questions that people have been asking.  

T-chan:: *grins* yeah, most helpful.

Lexi:: *swats her* hey watch it! I was on a roll up there!  *continues* I also am pleased to announce that pretty soon it'll be the anniversary of this story!  That's right folks, in February it's the Murphy's Law series' first birthday! *eyes brim with proud tears* I'm such a proud parent…

Vegeta:: *rolls eyes* stupid woman…

NOW I can say Merry X-Mas properly! ^________~


	36. A Contest

Well, because it was this story's birthday on the third, I've decided to give you guys a gift! I'm currently working on a summary (that's already pretty long) and you'll be getting _that_ pretty soon…  
  
To cut straight to the chase, I'm hosting a contest of sorts for this story. It isn't a contest in that one person will win, rather it's just fun for participation if you want to. 

Basically you can insert yourself into the story as one of Gohan's random classmates.  Give yourself a persona, and have fun! You can follow the entire story line, take one chapter only, take a varied collection of chapters – your choice! All I'm asking is that it's someone who _isn't_ friends with the Z warriors, knows all of Gohan's secrets, etc. If you want, you can be on good terms with Gohan – but no best friends, knowing his family, hangs out with Videl and crowd, etc… I just want a group of normal kids who are experiencing this _weird_ field trip, and what they think of it.

Okay, enough of things you can't do – just have fun! When you're done with it, go ahead and email it to me at demoness22@hotmail.com and I'll read it. If I like it (which I probably will ^^) I'll post it at the very end of the story. It can be as long as you want, and there's no deadlines whatsoever – hell, you could email it to me a month after I'm done with the story, and I'll still probably post it! ^^ Just have fun while you're waiting for me to finish the summary, that's all I ask.

~luv and ^chopstix^~ 

Lexi

p.s. While I'm at it, I'd like to recommend a couple of really good stories to you all! For those of you who like humor stories, check out "Gohan's Kat"s **Ultimate Guide to Gohan Torture**. It's basically a compilation of a whole bunch of really good Gohan humor stories – I've read and enjoyed them all! ^^

**Blinded** by dragonscales. I think I've recommended this story before, but I might as well do it again! ^^ Gohan, obviously, was blinded during the Cell Games, and the story goes from there.  It's more angst than anything else, but it's still really good! I'm her beta reader, so I have an insider's opinion that this is a really really good story – have fun with it! ^___^

**Two Halves of a Soul** by DarkHeart81.  This is a Gh/V romance, and it's really sweet.  In fact, all of Dark Heart's stuff is really sweet – read them all! ^^ He's also the only author I've ever read that manages to pull off the whole "Videl as a demi-saiyan" thing.

**Low Mans Lyrics** by CrazyGohanGurl.  This is one of my favorite stories of all time.  Gohan is a complete badass – smokes, drinks, leads a band, and drives a motercycle – what more could you ask for? ^^ He ran away from home at an early age, but to avoid ruining the story for you, I'll make you go read it yourself! ^^


End file.
